Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un nuevo rostro más pervertido de Hiyori despierta, trayendo consigo una serie de desventuras y doujinshis que comprometerán la integridad moral de todas las lucky stars. Título parodiado del "Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde". Historia con yuri KonaxKaga, MiyuxTsuka, YutaxMina, MisaxAya y HiyoxPatty.
1. El nacimiento de la bestia

**Advertencia: **Lucky Star y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al insigne Kagami Yoshimizu. Yo solo espero por el manga completo y por una segunda temporada del anime :)

**El nacimiento de la bestia**

Misao: ¿En serio me perdí de todo esto?- la morena estaba boquiabierta al ver las clases del día anterior.

Ayano: Es una lástima que estuvieses enferma, porque todo esto irá para el examen que viene el próximo martes- explicaba la pelinaranja tratando de calmar a su eterna amiga.

Kagami: ¿Pero cómo es posible que ni siquiera se te haya ocurrido llamar, Kusakabe?- preguntó fastidiada la chica de coletas.

Misao: ¡Vamos, no seas así, Hiiragi!- la colmilluda trata de abrazar a la tsundere, pero ésta fácilmente la esquiva.

Kagami: No quiero tus abrazos, Kusakabe- dijo algo enojada la tsundere que escuchaba sonar el timbre-. Vuelvo luego, y creo que deberías ayudarla- esto se lo dice a la pelinaranja.

Ayano: De todas maneras tengo pensado hacerlo, así que no te preocupes- sonríe la más tranquila de las tres.

Misao: ¡No, Hiiragi!- suplica de forma muy dramática desde el suelo- Necesito de tu ayuda, no me puedes dejar.

Kagami: Pues mira cómo te dejo- responde la pelilila sin voltear a ver a la morena, dejando finalmente el salón.

Misao: ¡Eres mala, Hiiragi!- gritaba desde el suelo la morena.

Ayano: Vamos, que tenemos que comer y estudiar juntas para el examen- propone la pelinaranja con la comida de la colmilluda en la mano-. Tenemos que esforzarnos bastante si queremos coincidir en la universidad después de graduarnos.

Misao: Tienes razón, Ayano- suspiró la morena-. Ayúdame con esta, que no la entiendo para nada- señala una ecuación que estaba entre los apuntes de su amiga.

Ayano: Esta está un poco difícil, pero igual la vamos a estudiar juntas- dice sonriente la pelinaranja.

Misao: Contigo aquí, sin duda lo lograremos- dice en tono dramático mientras recibe su comida.

* * *

**Salón 3-B**

Tsukasa: Hola onee-chan, reservé tu asiento- saluda efusivamente la cuarta hermana.

Miyuki: Bienvenida, Kagami-san- saluda con cortesía la chica de lentes.

Kagami: ¿Y dónde está Konata?- se extrañó la chica de coletas.

Miyuki: Konata-san está en casa- explicó la pelirrosa-, llamó a Kuroi-sensei para decirle que estaba enferma, por lo que hoy no vino.

Kagami: Seguro que esta tarde me pedirá los apuntes por teléfono- dice mientras se prepara para comer.

Tsukasa: En realidad teníamos pensado que podríamos visitarla esta tarde y ayudarla, onee-chan- la pelilila mayor casi tira su comida al oír a su hermana.

Kagami: ¿En serio?

Miyuki: Será divertido pasar un rato por la casa de Konata-san para estudiar y hacer cosas por el estilo- sonríe entusiasmada la chica moe.

Tsukasa: Además, Yu-chan me dijo que podría acompañarnos para ver a Kona-chan- decía la pelilila menor mientras bebía un jugo-. También dijo que vendrían con nosotras unas amigas de ella, me refiero a Minami-chan y Hiyori-chan.

Miyuki: Ellas tienen pensado estudiar juntas esta tarde en casa de Konata-san al igual que nosotras, por lo que no creo que sea una mala idea ir todas juntas- decía tranquilamente la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Supongo que no estaría mal estar allá entonces- suspiró la tercera hermana-, si Konata no se dispone a estudiar, lo cual considero muy probable, al menos tal vez me preste algunos juegos que me había prometido.

Tsukasa: Será divertido- sonríe abiertamente la miko menor.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi, después de clases**

Las seis chicas tuvieron algunas dificultades para llegar, debido a problemas técnicos en el autobús que habían tomado, pero al final lograron llegar a su destino. Tal como la pelirroja les habría indicado, Soujiro no estaba en casa, cosa que aliviaba a Kagami.

Hiyori: Vamos a empezar nuestro estudio- la pelinegra empieza a sacar sus cuadernos.

Miyuki: Vamos, Tsukasa-san y Kagami-san- la pelirrosa sube de primera las escaleras.

Las seis chicas se dividen en dos grupos; uno que va a la habitación de la otaku, y el otro grupo que estudiaría en la habitación de la niña de coletitas.

Yutaka: Más tarde les llevaré chocolate y galletas ¿les parece?- dice al grupo de las amigas de Konata.

Tsukasa: Es una buena idea, Yu-chan- sonríe la miko menor.

Hiyori: Oh, se me olvidaba algo- recuerda la dibujante-, necesito tomar unos medicamentos ahora mismo.

Yutaka: ¿Medicamentos?- se extraña la pelirroja- No me digas que estás enferma, Hiyori-chan.

Hiyori: N-no exactamente- dice algo nerviosa la ojimorada-, es sólo un medicamento prescrito y nada más.

Yutaka: Hay agua por si lo necesitas, entonces- la pelirroja va su habitación, donde ya se había instalado la peliverde.

La pelinegra se dirige a la cocina, donde se sirve un vaso con agua para tomar el mencionado tratamiento, pero cuando revisa su maletín, la chica descubre que no tenía más y entra en pánico.

Hiyori: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi tratamiento? Necesito de eso para mi problema psicológico, o de lo contrario me podría ir mal, tal como lo había dicho el doctor aquella vez- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra que buscaba en su maletín al derecho y al revés.

La pelinegra no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría si su hora se pasaba y no tomaba sus medicamentos, pero tal vez eso era algo que iba a saber muy pronto.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Konata: Hola, ¿cómo están, chicas?- pregunta una peliazul que estaba tumbada en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Kagami: Realmente te ves mal, Konata- dice algo preocupada la tsundere.

Konata: Gracias, hago lo que puedo- dice burlona y después tose.

Kagami: ¡Estoy hablando en serio, tonta!- se enfada la pelilila mayor.

Miyuki: Aquí tengo las clases de hoy, Konata-san- la pelirrosa saca sus cuadernos del maletín.

Konata: Gracias, Miyuki-san- la otaku tose un par de veces-. Realmente sabes cómo complacer a una chica.

Miyuki: Etto... ¿Gracias?- dice nerviosa la pelirrosa ante aquellas palabras tan extrañas.

Kagami: No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, Konata- regaña la tsundere-. Realmente quisiera que hablaras como un ser normal alguna vez, tonta.

Tsukasa: Vamos onee-chan, no seas tan dura con Kona-chan, que está enfermita- dice la miko menor mientras sacaba sus cuadernos.

Miyuki: A lo mejor Konata-san sólo está delirando, es algo muy común cuando se tiene una fiebre tan alta- dice comprensiva la chica de lentes-. Tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo para que se pueda mejorar, Kagami-san.

Kagami: Lo sé, sólo me altera un poco cuando Konata dice esas cosas tan raras- se sonroja la chica de coletas.

Konata: No te preocupes Kagami-sama, que tú siempre serás mi favorita- dice la otaku aparentemente dormida.

Kagami: ¡No te hagas la dormida, Konata!- se enfada la pelilila.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

Yutaka: Ya está todo para que empecemos a estudiar, Minami-chan- sentencia muy feliz la chica de coletitas.

Minami: Sí, sólo falta esperar a que Hiyori venga- se sienta tranquila la peliverde.

Yutaka: Pero creo que Hiyori-chan se está tardando mucho, ¿no crees, Minami-chan?

Minami: Yo también me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo- responde mirando a su amiga.

Por un momento ambas amigas empiezan a mirarse fijamente, y de pronto se sonrojan bastante, pero ninguna de las dos hace intento alguno por cortar el contacto visual.

Yutaka: T-te ves b-bien el día de hoy, Minami-chan- tartamudea la chica de coletitas.

Minami: Etto... tú también te ves bien, Yutaka- dice muy roja la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gracias, tú también te ves bien, Minami-chan.

Minami: Y-ya... lo habías dicho, Yutaka- recordó la chica alta.

Yutaka: Oh...

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Yutaka**

Hiyori: Sí, sigan así, que así me gusta\- susurraba una extraña pelinegra que estaba echando espuma por la boca y dibujaba de forma muy exagerada, casi como si escribiera en una Death Note.

La pelinegra de pronto emitía un aura bastante sospechosa y sus ojos chispeaban mucho más que en su modo dibujante ordinario. Su mano dibujaba a velocidad inaudita cada boceto en la que aparecían escenas de la peliverde y la pelirroja en diversas situaciones pervertidas, incluso había un par de escenas hentai entre las inconscientes víctimas, pero todavía no era suficiente.

Hiyori: _"Más, quiero más chicas. Tal vez las senpai me den lo que quiero"_

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Konata: Debemos derrotar a Madara, que está por reflejar su ojo en la luna...- hablaba dormida la otaku que había tirado la bolsa de hielo.

Tsukasa: ¡Kona-chan!- se quejaba la pelilila menor- Todavía no había leído ese capítulo del manga, me acabas de hacer spoiler- hace un puchero enojada la miko menor.

Miyuki: ¿De qué manga hablas, Tsukasa-san?- pregunta inocentemente la chica de lentes.

Kagami: No preguntes, Miyuki- aconseja la chica de coletas-. Konata está hablando de otra de sus frikadas seguramente.

Tsukasa: Claro que no, onee-chan- replica la gemela menor-. _Naruto _es visto por medio mundo.

Konata: No, Zetsu negro es el hijo de Kaguya...- la peliazul tira su sábana al suelo con una pierna.

Tsukasa: ¡No más spoiler, Kona-chan!- lloriqueaba la miko menor.

Kagami: Se supone que estamos estudiando, no prestes tanta atención a lo que está balbuceando Konata- dice de mala gana la tsundere.

Konata: Los dos hijos del Rikudou Sennin se llamaban Indra y Ashura...- la pelilila menor empieza a llorar de frustración.

Miyuki: Konata-san es muy dinámica cuando duerme- dice sonriente la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Yo diría que es algo ruidosa- suspira la miko mayor-, francamente no me animaría a dormir aquí hoy.

Konata: Eres mía, sólo mía...

Kagami: ¡No digas esas cosas tan raras!- explotó la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: Tranquila onee-chan- trata de apaciguar a su gemela-, pareciera que estuvieras celosa de quien sea que está hablando Kona-chan.

Kagami: ¡E-eso no es verdad!- se defiende muy roja la tsundere- Es solo que me molesta escucharla decir todas esas tonterías sin sentido.

Miyuki: A mí no me molesta en absoluto- dice animada la pelirrosa.

Tsukasa: A mí tampoco me molestaría, si tan solo Kona-chan no hiciera tanto spoiler.

Konata: Obito... has muerto como un héroe...

Tsukasa: ¡No más spoiler, Kona-chan!

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Konata**

La dibujante estaba descarrilada echando espuma por la boca, dibujando como desgraciada sus bocetos que en algunos casos se veían escenas de orgías entre las cuatro espiadas, y sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas por la atención que prestaba a sus víctimas.

Hiyori: _"Cuatro chicas lindas encerradas dentro de una habitación... una de ellas enferma... las demás obligadas a hacerle cosas pervertidas para hacer que se cure. Este doujin estará de leyenda. Y todavía tengo otras ideas para estas cuatro que ahora son mis conejillas de indias, jajajajajajajaja"_

Nadie dentro de la casa de Konata tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese preciso instante se había dado el nacimiento de una nueva faceta más maquiavélica y pervertida de Hiyori Tamura, manifestada ahora como una dibujante compulsiva que sólo sabe ver todo cuanto hay enfrente como una escena yuri superecchi o yuri hentai tras otra. En cuanto a Minami y Yutaka, y Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami y Konata, muy pronto sentirían el verdadero alcance de ese estrago.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia de Lucky Star, la primera de más de un capítulo que publico, y realmente espero darle bastantes más, deséenme suerte por favor :D. Reviews, favoritos y follows serán bien recibidos.

Por cierto, antes de despedirme, mis más sinceras disculpas para todos/as aquellos/as a quienes hice spoiler, espero que no vayan a buscarme para matarme XD.

Hasta otra


	2. Doujin Note, peor que una Death Note

**Advertencia: **He aquí el segundo capítulo de una historia paródica de Lucky Star hecha por un fan para fans.

**Doujin Note, peor que una Death Note**

Hiyori: Sí... sí... hagan algo más...

La pelilila menor busca entre el cajón de la ropa de la peliazul, saca unos calcetines envueltos y los mete en la boca de Konata, para así detener los spoiler de la otaku.

Kagami: ¿Qué crees que haces, Tsukasa?- la miko mayor levanta una ceja.

Tsukasa: Es que no quiero más spoiler, onee-chan- se excuso la gemela menor-. Por cierto Yuki-chan, no entiendo este problema- le enseña el cuaderno a la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: De acuerdo Tsukasa-san, te ayudaré siempre que te haga falta.

Konata: Sasuke... deja en paz a los bijuu... por eso ya nadie te quiere...- la otaku logró escupir los calcetines.

Tsukasa: ¡Argh! ¡No quiero que me hagas spoiler, por favor Kona-chan!- se desespera la pelilila menor.

Miyuki: Me pregunto con qué estará soñando Konata-san, la verdad me parece muy confuso todo eso que está hablando dormida- las gemelas ponen cara de WTF al escuchar a la chica de lentes.

Kagami: ¿Es que nunca has leído manga, Miyuki?- se extraña la pelilila mayor- Una cosa es leer religiosamente manga como lo hace Konata, pero tú eres otro extremo.

Miyuki: Lo siento mucho, Kagami-san- se excusa inocentemente la pelirrosa-. Prometo que leeré más manga a partir de ahora.

Kagami: Tampoco creo que haga falta, no es necesario que te arruines, Miyuki- responde la miko mayor- Ya quédate tranquila Tsukasa, no hace falta que le des tantos piquetes a Konata.

Tsukasa: Es que quiero despertar a Kona-chan para ver si así para con los spoiler- responde la gemela menor, que estaba dando repetidos piquetes al rostro de la otaku.

Konata: ¡Kakashi tiene el Susanoo!- despertó de golpe la engripada peliazul.

Tsukasa: ¡Buah! Onee-chan, dile a Kona-chan que deje los spoiler- empieza a llorar la gemela menor.

Konata: ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta con voz ronca.

Kagami: Pasa que no hay una sola vez en que no podamos oírte hablar de anime- dijo algo fastidiada.

Konata: ¿Y es que acaso...- la peliazul tragó grueso y con dificultad- les he revelado todo sobre los hentai que tengo?

Kagami: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- se alteró extrañamente la tsundere, pues por alguna razón le molestaba que la otaku viera hentai.

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

La dibujante continuaba con sus descontrolados trazos, ahora viendo una escena entre Konata y Kagami viendo un hentai antes de entrar ellas en acción. No podía evitar que se le escurriera la baba mezclada con espuma de la boca. No podía creer que minutos atrás era capaz de contenerse ante una oportunidad tan maravillosa.

* * *

**Flashback**

La pelinegra se dirige a la cocina, donde se sirve un vaso con agua para tomar el mencionado tratamiento, pero cuando revisa su maletín, la chica descubre que no tenía más y entra en pánico.

Hiyori: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi tratamiento? Necesito de eso para mi problema psicológico, o de lo contrario me podría ir mal, tal como lo había dicho el doctor aquella vez- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra que buscaba en su maletín al derecho y al revés.

La dibujante estaba aterrada, nunca había dejado de tomar puntualmente sus medicamentos, no desde que era una niña pequeña. No recordaba por qué, pero en aquel entonces el médico le había indicado que debía tomarlos por lo menos una vez al día por el bien de su salud mental, y estaba dispuesta a mantener a raya lo que fuera que tuviese en aquel entonces, pero esta vez...

¿?: ...yori... Hiyori... Hiyori...

Hiyori: ¿Q-quién me habla?- pregunta alarmada la pelinegra.

¿?: Soy yo, Hiyori... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?... He vuelto...

Hiyori: No te conozco, tan solo muestra tu cara- espeta una muy nerviosa pelinegra.

Nada sucede mientras la dibujante esperaba a que alguien hiciera presencia en una cocina que repentinamente se había tornado demasiado tenebrosa para ella. Los nervios y la paranoia se la estaban comiendo viva cuando trataba de averiguar de dónde salía aquella particular voz, pero no era capaz de determinar su origen. Algo raro y posiblemente malo estaba por suceder, y la dibujante no dudaba de ello.

¿?: Me decepcionas, mi pequeña... yo soy a quien realmente debes seguir, no puedes huir de ese destino\- la chica de lentes levanta una ceja muy confundida-. Yo soy tú, Hiyori Tamura. Nadie puede conocerte mejor que yo, porque soy tu verdadero yo, la verdadera faceta dibujante que apenas sí has permitido aflorar de vez en cuando, pero ahora todo será diferente.

Hiyori: No te creo- dijo una temblorosa dibujante-, yo no tengo esa forma de hablar difónica, y además yo soy una chica sana...

¿?: ¡Jajajajajaja! A mí no me engañas, he visto cómo te dejas llevar por más que digas que no vas a dibujar doujinshis yuri con Minami y Yutaka, y realmente nadie te podría culpar de ello. Es hora de llevar el yuri a un nuevo nivel, libérame.

Hiyori: No... no puedo abusar de mis amigas...- la dibujante estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, al punto que debía sostenerse a la cocina para no caerse.

¿?: No mientas más, Hiyori. Es hora de que hagamos un gran cambio en el mundo del doujin... ¿Qué tiene de malo un harem yuri? ¿Por qué no hacer un doujin para mayores de edad con muchas yuris en una misma escena? Libérame, Hiyori.

Hiyori: P-pero son muy jóvenes...

¿?: ¡LIBÉRAMEEEEEEE!

Hiyori: ¡Noooo!

La dibujante empieza a dar tumbos por todos lados, como si estuviese forcejeando con algo que se había introducido en su cabeza. Ella balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras aquello que se manifestaba como "su verdadero yo" finalmente estaba haciendo para sí un lugar dentro de la consciencia de la chica de lentes, y esta vez no podría ser detenida.

¿?: Vamos, dibujemos a tus amigas y tus senpais, para así crear verdaderos hitos en el comiket\- ordenó la nueva cara de la dibujante.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, sino que tomó nuevamente su maletín para sacar su legendario cuaderno para hacer sus bocetos para los doujin que se le ocurren.

¿?: Buena chica, ahora debemos ponerle un nombre a nuestro cuaderno, y así empezamos con la firma de nuestro mito, el que crearán todos los fans sobre nosotras para las próximas generaciones\- recomendó el otro yo de Hiyori-. ¿Cómo crees que se debería llamar nuestro cuaderno, Hiyori?

Hiyori: Doujin... note...- dijo en un hilo de voz.

¿?: Adoro tu idea, así que empecemos a dibujar unos cuantos bocetos inapropiados. Jajajajajajaja.

La pelinegra empezó a dirigirse en primer lugar a la puerta de la habitación de Yutaka. Sus dos víctimas predilectas eran primero, después de todo.

Hiyori: A ver lo que pueden hacer, mis pequeñas yuris- susurró la dibujante antes de adoptar una nueva voz-. Tal vez no las pueda ver desnudas, pero eso no me va a detener, jejejeje.

La pelinegra ya no era la clásica Hiyori, una chica pervertida pero no tanto, y en su lugar estaba una desaforada dibujante que estaba dispuesta a sacar lo que sea que vea para traducirlo en su cuaderno como un hentai. Estaba loca, después de todo.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Miyuki: ¿Ya estás mejor, Konata-san?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

Konata: No del todo- se quejó la peliazul-, todavía siento que estoy hirviendo por dentro, y me duele todo el cuerpo.

Kagami: Estoy segura que exageras, Konata- dijo la tsundere algo prepotente-. Déjame ver tu fiebre- junta su frente con la de la otaku, y nota que la fiebre sí era muy alta-. Me temo que estás muy grave.

Tsukasa: Lo mejor sería que preparé un té- se ofrece la pelilila menor y se retira a la cocina.

Kagami: Y tú tanto que dices que los tontos no se enferman...- dijo irónica la pelilila mayor.

Konata: A lo mejor fue el estudio lo que me puso así- salió al paso la ojiverde.

* * *

**Fuera de la habitación de Konata**

La dibujante se las había arreglado para correr y entrar en la habitación de Yutaka antes de que Tsukasa advirtiera su presencia, por lo que la pelilila menor sólo pasó de largo rumbo a la cocina. La dibujante no vio otra opción que sumarse al estudio de la pelirroja y la peliverde, y por tanto regresó a su tono habitual de voz, y la espuma de su boca había desaparecido de forma mágica. Está de más decir que las dos compañeras de la pelinegra tampoco advirtieron nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Minami: ... y así logras obtener este resultado- explica a su pequeña amiga.

Yutaka: Ahora lo sé gracias a ti, Minami-chan- dice muy feliz la pelirroja-. Deberíamos reunirnos a diario para estudiar.

Minami: Etto... no te preocupes, no es nada, sólo me gusta ayudar- dice algo penada la chica alta.

Ambas amigas se quedan viendo nuevamente algo sonrojadas. No notaron que Hiyori sacaba de forma disimulada su cuaderno para tomar notas a una velocidad de locura.

Hiyori: _"__Ohhhh, una escena genial, bastante genial. Muchos doujin para adultos comienzan con escenas de aspecto inocente al igual que estas dos. No será mucho problema hacerlas que hagan esto y aquello como todas unas desaforadas"_

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Kagami: ¿En dónde has guardado tus nuevos juegos, Konata?- buscaba la tsundere entre el montón de juegos de la peliazul.

Konata: Hoy no pude comprar Kagamin- tose-, no te imaginas cómo me desilusiona que mi Kagami-sama no tenga que quiere-tose nuevamente.

Kagami: No seas exagerada Konata, no es para tanto- dice muy sonrojada la chica de coletas-. Supongo que tu prima te cuidará hoy ¿no?

Konata: No, Yui onee-san estará de guardia esta noche, por lo que no podrá venir. Mi padre en este momento todavía debe estar corriendo de los padres de las chicas a las que últimamente ha estado tomando fotos, por lo que tampoco creo que venga- la otaku tose varias veces.

Kagami: De acuerdo, llamaré a mi madre para avisarle que me quedaré esta noche para cuidarte, Konata- dice la pelilila con preocupación mal disimulada.

Konata: Gracias, Kagami-chan.

Kagami: ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a aceptar!- dijo aún más roja la pelilila.

Miyuki: Yo no podre quedarme mucho tiempo, pues tengo una cita en dos horas con el dentista, pero procuraré llamar esta noche para saber cómo te va, Konata-san- dice muy amable la chica moe.

Konata: Esperaré tu llamada entonces.

Kagami: Si Miyuki te llama yo le contestaré en tu lugar, mientras tanto tanto debes descansar ¿quedó claro?- dijo una preocupada pelilila.

Konata: Está bien, Kagamin- la otaku vuelve a toser.

Tsukasa: Aquí traigo el té- entra la pelilila menor.

Kagami: Yo se lo daré, Tsukasa- saltó a decir la gemela mayor.

Konata: Kagami-sama está muy cuidadora hoy- dijo en tono pícaro la peliazul.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Por un momento creí que no lograría actualizar esta historia. Tuve dificultades para la realización de mi historia al punto de que estuve totalmente inactivo este fin de semana, pero ya todo ha pasado XD. Como sea, les agradecería sus reviews, follows y favoritos, que la PC, tablet o laptop que ustedes tienen no muerde, o al menos mi equipo nunca me ha mordido al etiquetar XD.

Hasta otra


	3. Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y I)

**Advertencia: **Aquí les presento el tercer capítulo del fic **Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura**, que nos ubica en una historia alterna de Lucky Star. Digo alterna porque no es la oficial de Kagami Yoshimizu, sino la historia de un fan.

**Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y I)**

El resto del día se tornó algo aburrido y pesado para las chicas que les costo cada vez más centrarse en su tema de estudio, y naturalmente la primera en irse había sido Miyuki, pues no podía incumplir con su compromiso odontológico. Un par de horas más tarde se irían Hiyori y Tsukasa, pues no se sentían muy seguras andando por las calles si intentaban regresar a sus casas muy tarde, lo que dejarían en casa para el anochecer a Kagami, Konata, Minami y Yutaka, reunidas en la habitación correspondiente (Konata y Kagami en la habitación de Konata, y Minami y Yutaka en la habitación de Yutaka). Razón tenían la pelilila menor y la pelinegra de irse temprano, pues ya cuando era muy tarde empezaron a caer rayos, aunque no llovía en absoluto.

Konata: Parece que va a ser una noche muy fea- dijo con voz débil la peliazul, asustando un poco a la miko por eso mismo.

Kagami: No hables de esa manera, pareciera que te estuvieras muriendo- dijo algo preocupada la pelilila.

Konata: Si así fuese a ser, al menos me hacer feliz morirme viendo tu cara- dijo con un tono dramático.

Kagami: Ahórrate tus comentarios raros para mañana, o cuando te sientas mejor- dijo lo más suave que pudo, pues no podía dirigir su enfado a una chica que estuviera en tan malas condiciones.

Los rayos caían uno tras otro iluminando las calles de Saitama con más efectividad que las farolas. Sin embargo el brillo luminoso de este suceso asustaba a cualquiera que estuviese consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y las dos amigas no eran la excepción, por más que lo disimularan.

Konata: No me agradan para nada estos rayos- dijo la chica antes de empezar a toser.

Kagami: Tienes razón, pareciera que se estuviera cayendo el cielo sobre el vecindario, y eso que todavía no ha caído la primera gota de lluvia- la ojiceleste toma el pañuelo de la frente de Konata y lo lleva para mojarlo y enfriarlo un poco-. Estate tranquila, que no es bueno si intentas moverte demasiado en tu situación actual ¿OK?

Konata: De acuerdo.

* * *

**Cocina**

La tsundere se dirige hasta el fregadero para mojar el pañuelo y empieza a pensar en lo asustada que debe sentirse Tsukasa en casa con toda esa tronadera cayendo. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al imaginar a su gemela en una situación cómica tratando de encontrar protección bajo la camiseta de Matsuri luego de oír uno de esos truenos. Se dio cuenta de que no había comido en absoluto desde que había llegado donde Konata, y su estómago retumbó casi con tanta fuerza como esos relámpagos. No pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate ante su propio rugido interno. La solución para su nuevo problema era cocinar, aunque no era ninguna lumbrera en eso, tendría que pedir algo de ayuda.

Kagami: También tendré que hacer comida para Konata, se me había olvidado aquello- se dijo la miko al acordarse que posiblemente su otaku amiga también debería estar muriendo de hambre.

No parecía que hubiese mucho para cocinar, tal vez sea necesario consultar con Yutaka o Minami algo que se pudiese hacer en estos casos, la necesidad imperaba, pero por ahora...

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Kagami: Aquí tienes para que se te pase la fi...- la miko se detiene al notar a su amiga durmiendo.

La pequeña Konata dormía con ronquidos que aunque eran leves, no dejaban de ser molestos, al menos para el parecer de la pelilila. Pero en contraste veía algo enternecedor y hasta ¿excitante? ver a la pequeña cubriéndose de esa manera con esas amplias sábanas, el angelical rostro que tenía la ojiverde, la pequeña boca moviéndose levemente al compás de su irregular respiración. Konata dormida era demasiado linda como para molestarse con ella, fuesen las que fuesen las razones que pudiese haber dado a lo largo de un día, una semana, todo este tiempo que se conocieron. Un pequeño rubor tiñó las mejillas de la tercera miko, y sentía unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y quedarse así por siempre, pero era necesario mantener la compostura, o podría acabar haciendo el ridículo.

Konata: Te derrotaré, Bakura...

Kagami: _"Y hablando de spoilers..." _\- pensaba una divertida pelilila mientras se acercaba a la chica de ahoge y le colocaba el pañuelo en la frente-. Espero que te recuperes pronto, aunque no sea capaz de decirte algo tan simple como eso de frente- susurraba la roja tsundere, quien de pronto tuvo ganas de besar la enferma otaku.

Los relámpagos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para romper el ambiente que tanto disfrutaba la pelilila, y esta nuevamente se enderezó para buscar algún videojuego de Konata y jugar ella sola mientras esperaba por la hora para ella acostarse también. Por suerte sabía dónde estaban los futones para así poder ella estar en uno. No era capaz de creerse que quería besar a Konata, no lo veía normal en absoluto. Tan fuerte era ese sentimiento que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en el juego, su atención estaba totalmente fija en la otaku y en ese sentimiento que por alguna razón la alegraba tanto. En medio de sus pensamientos recordó, gracias a su atronador estómago, que se estaba muriendo de hambre, no quedaba de otra.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

La pelirroja y la peliverde estaban sentadas en el suelo leyendo de cosas distintas; Yutaka leía un manga que su prima le había permitido llevarse, y Minami leía un libro de física. Ambas estaban muy concentradas en sus respectivas lecturas, cuando los relámpagos retumbaron también allí, asustando a la chica de coletitas.

Yutaka: ¡Tengo miedo, Minami-chan!- la pelirroja se abrazó a un costado de la peliverde.

Minami: No te preocupes, Yutaka. No rayos no pueden entrar aquí- animó la chica alta-, y de cualquier forma yo te protegeré si algo malo llegase a pasar.

Yutaka: ¿Enserio me vas a proteger, Minami-chan?- lloriqueó la pelirroja.

Minami: Con mi propia vida si es necesario- juró la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gr-gracias, eres muy amable, Minami-chan- dijo muy sonrojada la chica bajita.

Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de pronto de la situación en la que se encontraban; la pelirroja abrazada a Minami, y ésta con una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y la otra mano sosteniendo tiernamente su mentón. Era una escena bastante típica en los romances, pero ninguna de las dos estaba segura de cómo avanzar o retroceder, ni siquiera estaban seguras de si quisieran lo uno o lo otro.

Minami: Yutaka, yo...- vaciló la peliverde.

Yutaka: Minami-chan...

De pronto otro trueno retumba en la habitación, asustando otra vez a la pequeña pelirroja, quien da un grito y se abraza con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de la peliverde. La ojiverde estaba a que lloraba de miedo ante tantos rayos que estaban cayendo tan repentinamente, y la peliverde, cumpliendo a cabalidad con su palabra, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga mientras durara ese festival eléctrico allá afuera.

Minami: No tengas miedo Yutaka, yo te voy a cuidar, tranquila- la peliverde pasaba su mano por la cabeza de su asustada amiga.

Yutaka: E-está m-m-muy feo allá af-fuera, Minami-chan- tartamudeaba la aterrada pelirroja.

Minami: Lo sé, Yutaka. Tal vez lo mejor sea...- de pronto la peliverde se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de proponer, y aquello le produjo un fortísimo rubor, pero de alguna manera debía ayudar a su amiga- podrías... dormir conmigo, Yutaka.

Yutaka: ¿Tú crees que eso me pueda ayudar, Minami-chan?- la pelirroja aún no levanta su rostro del pecho de su protectora.

Minami: Claro que ayudará, pues yo te protegeré, Yutaka- aseguró decidida pero muy roja la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que pueda haber tenido, Minami-chan- levantó finalmente la mirada una roja pelirroja (me disculpo por el juego de palabras).

Ambas chicas se quedan viendo nuevamente, y esta vez la tronadera no interrumpe ese contacto visual, pero tampoco llegan más lejos que eso, sino que después de unos minutos se separan para recoger sus lecturas que habían dejado caer. Justo después de que todo aquello había pasado, Kagami toca la puerta.

Kagami: ¿Puedo pasar?

Yutaka: Sí puedes, senpai- autoriza la ojiverde.

Kagami: Necesito hacer algo para comer, pero necesito algo de ayuda ¿Creen que me podrían dar una mano?- pregunta la hambrienta pelilila.

Minami: Yo podría ayudar, Kagami-senpai.

Kagami: Fabuloso, ni siquiera los juegos de Konata me quitan este retumbar del hambre- susurra para sí misma la miko antes de dirigirse con la peliverde y su pequeña amiga a la cocina.

Yutaka: ¿Y dónde está onee-chan?- pregunta curiosa la pelirroja.

Kagami: No hay de qué preocuparse, está durmiendo como un bebé en su cama- a la tsundere casi le sale un hilillo de baba, pues realmente esa era la imagen que se hacía de Konata dormida.

* * *

**Cocina**

Minami: ¿Qué tiene pensado preparar esta noche, senpai?- averigua una curiosa peliverde.

Kagami: No lo sé, algo que pudiese ser bueno para comer hoy- dice con duda la pelilila-. ¿Qué hay disponible, Yutaka?

Yutaka: Tenemos arroz y algo de calamar- responde animada la pelirroja-, también hay pockys y...

Kagami: Eso me servirá mientras cocinamos- interrumpe la hambrienta miko.

Yutaka: ¿Are?

Minami: Tal vez podríamos hacer salsa con calamar y arroz para cenar- opina la peliverde, y las otras dos asienten.

Kagami: Muy bien, manos a la obra- encabeza la pelilila-. Primero lo primero... Yutaka, trae los pockys.

Yutaka: ¿Pero no debería estar sacando los ingredientes?

Kagami: Los pockys, dije- ordenó la ojiceleste.

Minami y Kagami empezaron a sacar los ingredientes para empezar a hacer la cena, mientras Yutaka buscaba la golosina favorita de la pelilila para que ella pudiera degustarlo mientras cocinaba. Obviamente la miko necesitó de mucho apoyo de parte de las dos de primer año, pero al final lograron, después de mucho esfuerzo y unos cuantos errores casi definitivos de la miko, hacer el arroz con salsa y calamares. La pelilila sentía como si hubiese avanzado un poco más en su crecimiento culinario, ignorando olímpicamente los errores que cometía a la mitad de la preparación.

Yutaka: Es hora de servir la comida- propuso la pelirroja.

Kagami: ¿Eh? Oh, sí... de acuerdo- la pelilila estaba a punto de lanzarse de cabeza a las ollas llenas de comida, pero recordó que no estaba sola.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

He logrado completar el tercer capítulo, más alegre no puedo estar, aunque me gustaría hacer capítulos más largas, pero eso será para algún otro fic. Yo ya tengo fijado un estándar para escribir estos capítulos, por lo que pido disculpas al que crea también que deberían ser más largos estos capítulos. Reviews, Follows y favoritos serán ansiosamente esperados, sobre todo si son reviews positivos, que no son opuestos a las críticas constructivas, no me entiendan mal, por favor XD

Hasta otra


	4. Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y II)

**Advertencia:** Espero algún ser capaz de leer el manga de Lucky Star más allá del capítulo 80, y a estas alturas no me extrañaría que tenga más de 300, y eso sin contar con los extras, especiales, el diario de Hiyori, los mangas spin-off y alternos _Pocket Travelers_, _Miyakawa-ke no Kuufuku_, _Akira no Oukoku_ e incluso _Boo Boo Kaga Boo_, aunque escuché que este último no tiene demasiada buena crítica.

**Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y II)**

La cena en casa de los Izumi resultó estar bien, aunque Kagami tuvo algunas dificultades para comer, en parte porque ya se había atragantado de pockys mientras trataba de cocinar, pero por otro lado estaba Konata. Seguramente ella estaría quejándose de forma lastimera si detectaba el olor de la comida, o tal vez ya se despertó y necesita ayuda en cualquier cosa, mientras la pelilila estaba disfrutando de lo más cómoda de una buena ración, después de todo acabó sirviéndose más arroz y calamar que Yutaka y Minami, aunque ellas no tomaron mucho eso en cuenta.

Yutaka: ¿Kagami-senpai?

Kagami: Dime, Yu-chan- regresó a la realidad la tsundere.

Yutaka: Onee-chan me había dicho muchas veces cómo se habían conocido en la escuela ¿Me podría contar su apreciación de cómo se conocieron, por favor?- preguntó interesada la pelirroja.

Minami: Yo también quisiera oír esa historia- apoyó la peliverde.

Kagami: Tal vez en otro momento se los cuente- trata de evadir la pelilila que aún seguía comiendo, aunque ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Yutaka: Está bien- dice una desanimada pelirroja.

El resto de la cena fue algo silenciosa, y una vez que había terminado, Minami se ofreció para lavar los platos, desde luego asistida por la chica bajita. La tsundere por su parte sirvió un plato con lo que quedaba para llevarlo a la habitación de la otaku, en caso de que tuviese despierta.

Kagami: Tengo que ir a ver a Konata, siento mucho no ayudarlas- dice mientras se retira la pelilila.

Minami: No te preocupes, podemos encargarnos de esto- aprobó la peliverde sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Konata: Kagamin... ¿eres tú?- la peliazul tenía una voz muy débil.

Kagami: Veo que ya estás despierta- la miko enciende las luces para poder ver lo que tenía que hacer para que Konata comiera-. Traje algo para que comas, espero que no resulte demasiado pesado para ti...

Konata: Si lo cocinaste tu, creo que acabaré muriendo antes de aceptar un segundo bocado- bromeó la enferma peliazul.

Kagami: Tampoco es para tanto- gruñó la ofendida tsundere, pero igual se sentó a un lado de Konata-. Vamos Konata, necesitas recuperarte, por eso debes comer- la tsundere sienta a la otaku para que así pudiese ser más cómodo alimentarla-. Espero que no estés refunfuñando con la comida sólo porque lo haya hecho yo.

Konata: No creo que lo hayas hecho tú, al menos no sola- salta a decir la ojiverde-. Si hubieses cocinado sola, ya la casa estuviera en llamas.

Kagami: Esa me la cobraré en cuanto te sientas mejor, Konata- amenazó la enfurecida pelilila-. Ahora abre la boca, que te voy a dar la comida.

Konata: Qué lindo de tu parte darme de comer en la boca, Kagami-sama, ahora sí aceptaré con gusto que me des de comer- tose un par de veces-. Pero primero debes decirme que diga "Ahhhh".

Kagami: ¡Tú no tienes ya cuatro años, Konata!- no pudo evitar explotar la chica de coletas- Ahora abre la boca y come en silencio- la tsundere dirige la cuchara a la boca de la otaku, quien acepta gustosa el bocado-. ¿Está bueno lo que te traje, Konata?- preguntó algo nerviosa por la respuesta de la chica del ahoge.

Konata: Está bien, Kagamin. Te felicito, aunque sigo creyendo que Yu-chan y Minami-san hicieron la mayor parte- respondió después de tragar con algo de dificultad su bocado.

Kagami: Lo admito, tu prima y su amiga me ayudaron bastante- suspiró resignada la miko al ver que no tenía sentido seguir replicando a los comentarios de la peliazul.

Konata no le dio más problemas a Kagami con la comida. Tal vez no tenía por el momento ideas o ganas de molestar a la tsundere que de buena fe le ayudaba, o tal vez estaba demasiado mal para seguir haciendo bromas como siempre lo hace. El caso es que Kagami estuvo todo el tiempo alimentando a su amiga sin mayores complicaciones.

Kagami: ¿Ya estás satisfecha, Konata?- preguntó la tsundere una vez con el plato vacío.

Konata: Gracias, Kagamin. Ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir.

Kagami: De acuerdo, buenas noches- la tsundere apaga las luces antes de irse y dejar a su otaku dormir tranquila.

* * *

**Cocina**

Yutaka: ¿Cómo está onee-chan?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

Kagami: En estos momentos está durmiendo, tal vez mañana se sienta mucho mejor- respondió una optimista miko.

Yutaka: Me alegra escuchar eso, Kagami-senpai- suspira aliviada-. Espero que mañana pueda sentirse mejor, ha estado así desde esta mañana la pobre onee-chan. Tal vez sea esa vez cuando se puso a jugar en aquellos charcos cuando llovió ayer, diciendo que era para simular la situación de sus juegos.

Kagami: ¡Tenía que ser!- la tsundere se enfurece al comprender la razón de la enfermedad de su amiga-. No sé cuántas veces le voy a decir que los animes y los videojuegos no tienen nada que ver con la vida real.

Minami: Supongo que estaba algo aburrida- opina una neutral peliverde.

Kagami: Como sea, sólo recojamos todo y vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde.

Las tres chicas guardan platos, sobras, cacerolas y demás implementos para finalmente retirarse para así descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Yutaka: Descanse bien, senpai.

Kagami: Buenas noches a las dos.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

La pelilila aún no tenía mucho sueño, pero igual buscó sin falta el futón para despertar temprano al día siguiente, pues suponía que Konata también lo haría, y en ese caso tendría que estar preparada para ayudarla en lo que fuera sin que estén molestando los bostezos. El futón que encontró se sentía bastante cómodo, por lo que la tsundere no buscó más y lo puso en posición para acostarse inmediatamente y cerrar sus ojos, pero lo último le resultó un poco difícil.

La imagen de Konata dormida nuevamente había hecho presa la atención de la pelilila, quien se quedó viéndola por un rato, ella misma no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo enfrascada en la imagen de Konata. Se limitó a pensar que la veía un rato nada más.

Kagami: _"No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón me parece que Konata es muy linda cuando duerme. Es una lástima que Konata se encuentre en tan mala situación, aunque ella misma se lo haya buscado. Sin embargo, a pesar de las veces que me haces enfadar, también quisiera protegerte de todo lo malo. No sé cuándo pasó, pero tal vez... Tal vez... me gustas, Konata. Pero algo así jamás podría decírtelo de frente, y ni se diga en público. Tal vez lo mejor sea que siga velando en silencio por tu bien, y no contarte de esta sensación que tengo"_

La tsundere logró conciliar el sueño en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos en los que veía más y más clara su atracción hacia la otaku, pero no le podría decir nada a causa de su inseguridad.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

Minami: Yo ya estoy preparada- decía la peliverde luego de ponerse su pijama y lavarse los dientes-, supongo que también debes estar lista, Yutaka.

Yutaka: Yo también estoy lista para dormir- llegaba la pelirroja, ya en pijama y sin sus coletitas-. Debo programar el despertador para levantarnos temprano y hacer el desayuno, pues onee-chan no podrá ayudarnos aún.

Minami: De acuerdo, y supongo que quieres que te acompañe a dormir esta noche ¿verdad?

Yutaka: Sí, me siento mucho segura cuando me estás protegiendo, Minami-chan. Y sin duda creo que acabaré llorando si esos rayos vuelven a caer- lo último lo dice muy apenada.

Minami: No te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada, y si lloras, yo estaré para consolarte, Yutaka.

Yutaka: Muchas gracias- ambas amigas se acuestan en la cama de Yutaka, y nuevamente empiezan a caer los truenos, por lo que la pelirroja consideró bastante oportuna esa decisión que habían tomado-. Buenas noches, Minami-chan.

Minami: Que descanses- ambas chicas se duermen abrazadas con gran rapidez. Ni los truenos habían asustado a la pelirroja durante el resto de la noche.

La noche fue particularmente fuerte en casi toda la ciudad de Tokio, donde los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo, asustando obviamente a muchas personas, y a pesar de todo ello, no llovía en absoluto, aún cuando la época ya había llegado. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las lluvias cayesen sobre tierra y gente, y asimismo también caería muy pronto una lluvia bastante particular sobre ciertas chicas.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Una chica pelinegra, con gran devoción por el dibujo de doujinshis y que usaba lentes, estaba dibujando a un ritmo demencial una serie de cuadros y diálogos, con el propósito de realizar un doujin no apto para menores de edad, aunque tampoco es que ella fuese madura.

Hiyori: Síiiiii... En sólo unos días saldrá este éxito de la industria del doujin. Puede que me den un premio por la calidad de dibujo, o tal vez simplemente los fans de mis obras llegarán en masa para pedir por más y más. Sin duda que el seudónimo que hemos elegido juntas nos vendrá como anillo al dedo\- habalaba al parecer sola una difónica chica que dejó a un lado el sueño por sus demenciales ideas de dibujo.

No había nadie en ese momento para interrumpir su trabajo, y la música de ambiente que había preparado resultaba ideal para no dejarse aturdir por la tronadera que nuevamente estaba cayendo. Y todavía Hiyori Tamura tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente iba a ser fabuloso para obtener más y mejores bocetos de cuantas parejas yuri pudiese imaginar en el camino.

Un nuevo día... era lo que hacía falta para reiniciar una non-santa labor que sería determinante en el futuro de varias chicas que de una u otra forma conocían a la chica dibujante. Un nuevo día... sólamente eso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Algo corto de imaginación, lo sé. Es que se llevaron el televisor para reparación, y durante el tiempo que estuve escribiendo estuvo muy malo el internet. Vaya día más aburrido he tenido, no había pasado por algo así en varios meses, pero ustedes no están para oír mis desventuras, sino para leer la historia que les estoy aportando con la mejor de las intenciones. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y gracias a la pausa que me he tomado para el avance del fic que escribo en la sección de _Rozen Maiden_, les prometo subir esta historia con mayor rapidez mientras esta pequeña pausa dure.

Hasta otra


	5. La infiltración en casa de mi senpai

**Advertencia: **A continuación, el quinto capítulo de este fanfic de mi autoría, que realmente espero que les guste, pero si no es así, agradecería recomendaciones o simplemente no me lean más XD

**La infiltración en casa de mi senpai**

Misao: ¿42 grados? ¡Esa chiquilla se está cocinando desde adentro!- se sorprende la morena después de escuchar el relato de Kagami- ¡No me extraña que te quedaras a cuidarla anoche, Hiiragi! ¡Yo misma me preocuparía bastante si supiera que alguna de ustedes está sufriendo tanto!

Kagami: No es necesario que te pongas tan dramática, Kusakabe- decía una fastidiada pelilila-. Su prima pudo llegar a la casa antes de que Yu-chan, Minami y yo saliéramos, por lo que ahora sólo tengo que enfocarme en las clases de hoy...

Hiyori: ¿Tan mal está Konata-senpai?- aparece de pronto la peinegra, asustando a las tres amigas.

Ayano: ¡Hiyori-chan! ¿De dónde saliste que no te noté?- pregunta una pelinaranja que se sostenía el pecho como si su corazón se le fuera a salir.

Hiyori: Las estaba buscando para que me ayudaran a resolver estos problemas- la dibujante muestra su cuaderno a sus tres senpais-. Me gustaría recibir ayuda del ejemplo, como lo son ustedes.

Misao: ¡Eso sí fue lindo!- la morena estaba muy enternecida- Sin duda te enseñaré todo lo que sé, y sin duda serás la mejor de tu clase.

Kagami: Con las justas sí lograste pasar de año ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada como para creer que le puedes enseñar algo?- interviene muy enfadada la chica de coletas- En ese entonces, tú lograste pasar porque permití que copiaras de mis respuestas en los últimos exámenes, malagradecida.

Misao: ¡No tienes que arruinar mi imagen de esa forma, Hiiragi!- lloriqueaba la colmilluda- He progresado muchísimo con la ayuda de Ayano, hasta el punto de que te apuesto que sacaré más de 70% en el próximo examen- retó la morena con los ojos llameando.

Ayano: Se ve que Misa-chan está muy emocionada- decía la pelinaranja con una gota en la cabeza.

Hiyori: Yo también quisiera verlas estudiar, y así yo también podría aprender mucho- decía una pelinegra con los ojos muy brillantes.

Kagami: No creo que debas hacer algo como eso- advirtió la pelilila viendo a la más joven con cara de WTF-, si vas con Kusakabe acabarás siendo una total perezosa.

Misao: ¡Tonterías! Ven conmigo Hiyori-chan, que con nuestra ayuda te vamos a convertir en un segundo Henstin.

Kagami: Es Einstein, Kusakabe- corrige enfadada y fastidiada la miko.

Ayano: Como sea, esta tarde vamos a mi casa para estudiar para los exámenes, así que espero que estés lista, Misa-chan.

Misao: ¡Cuento contigo, Ayano!- la morena saluda al estilo militar.

Antes de que la tsundere le replicase a Misao suena el timbre, dando a entender a todos que la clase empezaba. Hiyori se va corriendo de allí para no llegar tarde a su respectiva asignatura, pero mientras tanto ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Hiyori: _"Esta tarde podré surtirme de nuevas ideas para seguir con el desarrollo de nuestro doujin. Realmente este _estudio _va estar muy delicioso"_\- la pelinegra logra entrar a clase antes de que su sensei cerrara la puerta.

* * *

**Después de salida**

Tsukasa: Onee-chan, tengo algo que pedirte- dice la miko menor apenas ve salir a su gemela.

Kagami: ¿Qué es, Tsukasa?- se alarma un poco la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: Esta noche quisiera quedarme en la casa de Yuki-chan para que me ayude con las lecciones porque son muy difíciles ¿Podrías decirle a mamá y papá que no podré ir a casa hoy?

Kagami: De acuerdo, si vas con Miyuki, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema- dijo más tranquila la chica de coletas.

Patricia: Good evening, senpais- llega en una carrera la extranjera- ¿No saben dónde está Hiyorin? Es que había un favor que quería pedirle, pero no la pude ver cuando tuve la oportunidad de buscarla.

Miyuki: Lo sentimos mucho, Martin-san, pero no la hemos visto el día de hoy...

Kagami: Yo sí la he visto- interrumpe la tsundere-, y si no mal recuerdo, se fue a casa de Ayano. Te puedo dar la dirección si lo necesitas.

Patricia: Se lo agradecería- responde entusiasmada la rubia-. Realmente necesito hablar con ella, e iría a donde sea que ella esté para ello.

Kagami: No creo que haga falta decir esas cosas- la pelilila mayor anota rápidamente la dirección en un pedazo de papel y se lo entrega a la chica angloparlante-. Sólo no te quedes demasiado tiempo por ahí, pues ahí también se encontrará Kusakabe, y podría se convertir en una pésima influencia si te sientas a estudiar con ella, como lo va hacer Hiyori.

Partricia: No se preocupe, senpai- asegura la chica del norte-. Sólo se trata de un pequeño favor, y luego de eso me regreso a casa para ensayar la coreografía del café cosplay para mañana.

Kagami: ¿No deberías aprovechar más bien para estudiar?- pregunta la tsundere mientras alza una ceja.

Tsukasa: Ya me voy. Nos vemos, onee-chan- se adelanta la miko menor acompañada de la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Cuídense- se despide la miko, quien ahora emprende su propio rumbo sola, pues la extranjera también toma un camino propio.

* * *

**Estación de trenes**

Kagami no recordaba por el momento la última vez que le había tocado regresar sola a su casa. Era una sensación bastante rara y hasta un poco molesta no estar con su hermana ni amigas, pero sobre todo le parecía triste, al punto de sentirse muy vacía, estar en ese lugar por segundo día seguido sin la compañía de la otaku peliazul. La miko daría lo que fuera en ese preciso instante para estar en la estación, en el tren, en el camino, acompañada por Konata, ya sea peleando por tonterías que tenían que ver con el anime o trivialidades de la vida cotidiana, ya sea sólo deambulando un rato en silencio y verla de vez en cuando para así contemplar su angelical rostro.

Kagami: _"Realmente nada de lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño"_\- pensaba una melancólica miko-_. "Konata, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, te extraño. Al final, de verdad me gustas, me siento increíblemente atraída por ti. Pase lo que pase, creo que por ahora pasaré por ti antes de regresar a casa"_

La tsundere toma el tren para dirigirse a la casa de Konata. Necesitaba saber del estado de la peliazul antes de sentirse ella misma mejor y decidirse a regresar.

* * *

**Residencia Minegishi**

Ayano: Traje los unas cuantas galletas por si gustan- entra en su habitación la pelinaranja, lista para guiar el estudio de Hiyori y Misao.

Hiyori: Muchas gracias, senpai- la pelinegra toma la primera galleta y empieza a revisar sus apuntes.

Misao: ¡Es hora de demostrarle a Hiiragi que yo si puedo! Estudiaré y estudiaré para conseguir ese mínimo de 70% que apostamos- la morena se ata una cinta en la cabeza.

Ayano: Pues entonces empieza leyendo esta parte, Misa-chan, ya verás que esta es la parte más sencilla- señala las partes a las que se refiere mientras se ubicaba al lado de su amiga, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por la dibujante, hasta que era ya el momento de empezar a ayudar a Hiyori- ¿Qué parte era la que no entendías, Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: Pues... se me hacen un poco difíciles estas fechas, quisiera aprendérmelas para el examen que vamos a tener- señala la chica de lentes con su gesto más inocente.

Ayano: No te preocupes- sonríe con ternura la anfitriona-. En un principio, también a mí se me hacían difíciles estas fechas precisamente, pero hay un método para que te las aprendas más rápidamente.

Hiyori: Quisiera que me dijera cuál, por favor.

La chica de la casa le da sus consejos a la dibujante, y la morena casi estampaba sus ojos contras las hojas de los cuadernos y libros, presta a vencer a Kagami en la apuesta que hizo. Todo en ese lugar resultaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, solamente perturbado por el rasgar de los lápices en las hojas mientras las chicas seguían tratando de resolver los distintos problemas a estudiar, cuando repentinamente suena el timbre.

Ayano: Yo abriré la puerta la puerta, por favor esperen aquí- la pelinaranja se dirige hasta la entrada de la casa para ver a la rubia enfrente suyo.

Patricia: Disculpe la intromisión, senpai. Solo vengo a preguntar si se encuentra Hiyorin en casa- dice con gran formalidad la ojiazul.

Ayano: Así es, ella está en mi habitación. Eres bienvenida para pasar, Patty-chan.

* * *

**Habitación de Ayano**

Ambas chicas seguían totalmente concentradas en sus lecturas, cuando de pronto la pelinegra se levanta, cosa que logra notar la morena, pero no levanta la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Hiyori: Creo que voy al baño un momento, regresaré pronto- sale la pelinegra a paso lento.

Misao: Procura no tardarte mucho- aconseja la morena, aún sin levantar la vista.

La chica de lentes finalmente sale, y de este modo se dirige al baño con un curioso cuaderno con una extraña firma que decía _Doujin Note_, semi-escondido dentro del uniforme de la dibujante. Ya había encontrado algo de inspiración al ver a Ayano cuando aconsejaba a Misao; una escena previa a un hentai yuri bastante genial y bonita para las primeras páginas del apartado dentro de su gran obra en construcción.

* * *

**Camino al baño**

Hiyori: _"Fue una genial idea después de todo, el doujin que elaboraremos será de los más completos que se hayan hecho en años como mínimo. Sólo necesitamos dirigirnos al baño para realizar los bocetos para que, una vez que regresemos a casa, podamos continuar con nuestro trabajo sin ningún problema"_

Justo cuando la pelinegra ya veía la puerta del baño se encuentra con Ayano y Patricia, quienes se encontraban hablando tranquilamente de banalidades mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la pelinaranja. Al menos la chica de lentes ya tenía a mano su excusa ante la pregunta que le iban a hacer.

Ayano: ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: Es que tengo que ir al baño, solo eso- sonreía falsamente la pelinegra.

Patricia: ¡Contigo precisamente quería hablar!- salta la rubia con un tono serio.

Ayano: Yo voy a ver qué tal le va a Misa-chan con sus lecciones- se retira a paso discreto la anfitriona.

Hiyori: ¿Podrías decirme qué ocurre, Patty-chan?- pregunta la dibujante algo nerviosa y fingiendo urgencia.

Patricia: Pues quisiera decirte que lo sé todo, Hiyorin- dice en tono misterioso y serio la angloparlante-. No creas que no soy capaz de detectar las cosas que has hecho el día de hoy, y lo sé porque me encontré con esto justo cuando ya era la hora de la salida- la rubia muestra a la pelinegra uno de los bocetos que había trabajado durante el almuerzo mientras veía a cuatro chicas hablando cerca de donde ella estaba.

Hiyori: ¡N-no es lo que parece, Patty-chan!- se excusa muy nerviosa la dibujante- Y-yo solo...

Patricia: Don't worry, en realidad me agrada tu idea.

Hiyori: ... y e-entonces sólo me salió... ¿Qué cosa?

Patricia: Que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que estés haciendo, aunque con este boceto un tanto revelador, no creo que se trate de un doujin para niños pequeños- dice una burlona ojiazul.

Hiyori: ¿En serio sabes lo que estás diciendo, Patty-chan?- una gota de sudor recorría el rostro de la dibujante.

Patricia: Yes, of course. No pienses que hablo a la ligera- la rubia empieza a bajar la voz-. Sé que lo que quieres es un doujin hentai, y francamente estoy de tu lado en eso. Sólo te pido que me incluyas en tu equipo para así conseguir juntas un doujin que pondrá al mundo entero de cabeza. What do you say, Hiyorin?

No se esperaba aquello, pero un error que había cometido la dibujante no fue más que la puerta a una alianza que sin duda llevaría más lejos su trabajo. Ambas estrecharon sus manos como señal de que tenían un trato, un trato bastante oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Me pregunto qué opinión tendrán ustedes para con este capítulo, y para ello les invitó para dar click en follow y/o favoritos, y asimismo me pueden dejar reviews entre los que espero sin duda apreciaciones, felicitaciones (sobre todo estas XD), opiniones, críticas (constructivas, si no es mucho pedir), y también comentarios varios sobre este fic.

Hasta otra


	6. Dos pares de ojos, y atrás otros dos

**Advertencia: **Iniciamos con el capítulo 6 de este fic de Lucky Star, y para el sábado habrá un capítulo de más de 4000 palabras en ocasión de mi cumpleaños, y por ello lo pienso como mi regalo para ustedes. Finalmente, Lucky Star no me pertenece, sino al gran y genial Kagami Yoshimizu, que ojalá saque una segunda temporada del anime.

**Dos pares de ojos, y atrás otros dos**

Hiyori: Tengo que preguntarte algo, Patty-chan- dice aún algo desencajada la pelinegra- ¿Porqué colaborarías conmigo y con mi proyecto de hacer el doujin?

Patricia: Tengo mis razones- responde con simpleza la rubia-, pero por ahora quisiera darte una mano para conseguir la inspiración que siempre te hace falta.

Hiyori: No creo que haga falta que me ayudes- se rasca extrañada la chica de lentes-, yo ya tengo cubiertas a las senpais, por lo que estaría de más el que estés aquí, Patty-chan.

Patricia: No me refiero a espiar aquí, Hiyorin- niega con la cabeza la ojiazul-. I want to say to I'll spy to another group.

Hiyori: ¿Con eso te refieres a otro grupo, no?- trata de traducir la dibujante- Pero no comprendo del todo, ¿a quienes podrías espiar por mí, Patty-chan?

Patricia: It's a surprise, y mañana mismo podrás saberlo. Por ahora simplemente me despido, Hiyorin.

La rubia se dirige sola hasta la puerta y se va de la casa de Ayano, dejando a una pelinegra que, aunque estaba contenta por la colaboración voluntaria de la extranjera, todavía se preguntaba qué diantres motivaba esa alianza tan repentina, cuando bien pudo haberla puesto en ridículo por el error que cometió cuando dejó caer uno de sus bocetos. Tal vez en otro momento pudiese saber de aquellos misteriosos motivos que escondía su amiga. Ahora lo importante era volver con Misao y Ayano, tal vez estaban ya en una escena inspiradora, y no estaba dispuesta a perderse aquello.

* * *

**Residencia Takara**

Miyuki: ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí, Tsukasa-san?- se cerciora la pelirrosa.

Tsuakasa: Nomas déjame comprobar lo que traje, Yuki-chan- la pelilila revisa en su bolsa todo lo que había traído, pero se pone muy triste al acabar de comprobar todo-. Yuki-chan, no traje mi pijama para pasar la noche. Parece que pasaré frío durmiendo desnuda.

Miyuki: No te preocupes por eso, Tsukasa-san- sonríe con ternura la intelectual-. Tengo unos pijamas que podrías usar esta noche, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio?- la miko empieza a llorar de forma dramática- Eres una gran amiga, Yuki-chan, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras ahí para ayudarme.

Miyuki: No tienes que exagerar tanto, Tsukasa- decía algo nerviosa la chica de lentes.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Miyuki, y allí buscaron un pijama adecuado para la pelilila. No les tomaría mucho conseguir uno, aunque le resulta algo holgado para la chica de pelo corto, especialmente en la región del pecho, donde el espacio interno era considerable, al menos así era según los ojos de Tsukasa.

Ambas chicas irían al amplio salón de la casa para empezar a estudiar, y Miyuki trajo una serie de galletas y dulces bajos en azúcar, principalmente para cuidar de su salud bucal. El estudio en sí resultó ser bastante entretenido, especialmente en cada parte en la que la pelilila preguntaba una y otra vez por el mismo problema porque no entendía nada aunque su amiga se lo explicase. Ambas se divertían a lo grande en el estudio, cosa que la miko jamás hubiese imaginado que fuese posible, y Miyuki se sentía bastante satisfecha por contar con la presencia de la miko en el estudio. Ya el acercamiento se empezaba a hacerse evidente entre ambas chicas, quienes de pronto se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, pero luego se avergonzaron tanto que bajaron rápidamente la mirada como si así no se les fuera a ver el rubor que invadía sus rostros.

Miyuki: Etto... ¿Tsukasa-san?

Tsukasa: ¿O-ocurre algo, Yuki-chan?

Miyuki: P-puedes bañarte si gustas, y-yo recogeré la charola y prepararé la habitación de huéspedes.

Tsukasa: No te preocupes por eso Yuki-chan. Preferiría ayudarte en vez de dejarte toda esa carga...

Miyuki: Tú no eres una carga para mí- soltó sin querer la pelirrosa, y ambas se pusieron más rojas que la sangre al darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras-. E-e-etto... C-creo que voy a... preparar la habitación- la pelirrosa se va casi corriendo, dejando a una Tsukasa que estaba ¿feliz?

Tsukasa: _"¿Pero qué fue todo aquello que ocurrió con Yuki-chan?"_\- la pelilila miraba fijamente a la dirección en que había desaparecido su amiga, y sin darse cuenta había puesto una mano sobre su pecho- _"Aquello fue... no sé porqué, pero me gustó que Yuki-chan me dijera esas cosas. Es como si Yuki-chan me viera de forma especial. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero quisiera seguir a Yuki-chan para que vuelva a decir esa clase de cosas tan bonitas"_

La pelilila finalmente se levantó y se decidió por seguir aquel impulso interno de estar con su amiga, sin tomar en cuenta que una tercera persona se encontraba muy cerca, viendo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**Habitación de huéspedes**

Miyuki: _"¿Pero qué fue lo que dije? Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma diciendo algo así ante nadie, y sin querer se lo dije a Tsukasa-san. Ojalá que no se lo tome muy mal, no me agradaría que nuestra amistad se viera maltrecha sólo porque se fueron unas cuantas palabras. Aunque..."_\- la pelirrosa empieza a acomodar la habitación, pero en el proceso una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos. Por una vez deseaba no ser tan inteligente- _"Así es como se siente el amor ¿lo es? Pero Tsukasa-san no podría ser igual a mí, ella es una chica bastante bonita, y seguramente encontraría a algún chico que la pudiese hacer feliz. En cambio yo..."_

Tsukasa: ¿Yuki-chan?- aparece de imprevisto la pelilila, asustando un poco a la pobre chica de lentes- Deja que te ayude, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: No tienes que molestarte, Tsukasa-san- la chica de lentes esconde tanto como puede su rostro hirviendo-. Ya casi está listo todo, así que no deberías...

Tsukasa: Pero a mí me hace feliz ayudarte en lo que sea, y quiero que me tomes en cuenta, Yuki-chan- dice (sin querer ella también), pero la pelilila se las arregla para no salir huyendo como lo había hecho su amiga-. En serio... quisiera ayudarte, pues tú siempre me ayudas ante todo lo que no sé, que es decir muchas cosas, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san...- la pelirrosa mira fijamente a su amiga mientras su sonrojo se hace cada vez más intenso, casi al punto de echar humo por las orejas- T-te agradezco que quieras ser tan atenta conmigo, pero...

Tsukasa: Yo... quiero ayudarte, quiero corresponder a todas las veces que estás ahí para mí- ambas chicas no pueden evitar mirarse fijamente a los ojos, y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, empiezan a acercarse-. Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener alguien como yo, y realmente quisiera serte útil en algo, lo que sea, Yuki-chan.

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Patricia estaba tomando fotografías con su teléfono, a fin de evitar sorprenderlas con el flash de una cámara y arruinar el ambiente que había en el lugar. La rubia sabía de antemano dónde vivía a pelirrosa pues era vecina de Minami, a quien ya había visitado en varias ocasiones, y luego de llegar a buena velocidad, se infiltró por la ventana para mantener el elemento sorpresa para así capturar las instantáneas que había prometido a la dibujante. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, las dos espiadas avanzaban a una actitud más yuri cuando antes no eran conscientes de ello en absoluto, y la rubia ya tenía como una docena de fotos, aunque pensó que la pelinegra estaría más complacida si obtenía más.

Patricia: _"Espiar a dos chicas en plan yuri es mucho más divertido de lo que me imaginaba, realmente no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido ofrecerle mi apoyo a Hiyorin desde antes. Pero bueno, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, nada me detendrá en esta asistencia a Hiyorin y además conseguir mi verdadero objetivo, y ustedes, Miyuki-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai, me van a ayudar en esta ocasión"_

La angloparlante sin duda disfrutaba espiar, y más si lo hacía para cooperar con la dibujante, mientras la pelirrosa y la pelilila todavía tenían algo que decirse.

* * *

**Habitación de huéspedes**

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san- la chica de lentes empezaba a tener ganas de llorar, pues quería pedirle a la miko que la amara, pero no se quería arriesgar-, eres... muy amable y linda conmigo, pero...

Tuakasa: Yo no tengo ningún problema para hacer lo que tú quieras, Yuki-chan- la pelilila estaba tan roja que amenazaba con explotar, pero por alguna razón quería continuar acercándose a la pelirrosa, y tal vez así decirle lo que finalmente sentía-. Quiero ser útil por una vez, y justo ahora tengo la oportunidad, me gustaría hacer lo que sea, no importa qué, para hacer feliz a los demás, especialmente tú, Yuki-chan.

La pelirrosa casi pierde los ojos de lo mucho que los había abierto, pues aquellas palabras que sugerían tanto de parte de la miko la sorprendían y la llenaban de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Tal vez... tal vez sí sea posible decirle esta repentina verdad a la pelilila, podría valer la pena. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esta trascendental decisión.

Miyuki: Lo que pasa, Tsukasa-san, es que yo... yo...- la pelirrosa traga varias veces mientras trataba de armarse de valor para revelar lo que acababa de descubrir a la chica que amaba- Tsukasa-san, yo estoy...

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de una chica extranjera que se encontraba grabando ahora en vídeo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Yutaka: Yo abro la puerta- dice la pelirroja al oír el timbre-. Oh, Kagami-senpai, bienvenida.

Kagami: Siento mucho venir sin haber avisado antes- dice calma la miko mientras se quita los zapatos-, vine porque quería saber cómo se encuentra Konata.

Yutaka: Está en su habitación, puede pasar, senpai.

La pelilila sube a la habitación de la peliazul sin más rodeos, y grande es el alivio que siente al ver que la chica que le gustaba estaba comiendo tranquilamente una sopa que había hecho Yui hacía poco todavía.

Kagami: ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Konata?- la miko disimula el alivio y la alegría que estaban por manifestarse en su voz.

Konata: Gracias por cuidarme anoche, Kagamin- responde la peliazul mientras seguía comiendo-. Aquella fiebre me había estado matando toda la noche, fue un alivio que me cuidaras con tanta atención.

Kagami: No tienes que agradecerme, es que era mi deber como tu amiga- dice una tsundere que estaba extrañada de la forma en que le había hablado la otaku.

Konata: Como sea, ahora estoy mucho mejor- la otaku termina con su plato-. Ya me estaba extrañando que te tardaras tanto en venir a visitarme. No me digas que ahora tienes un novio por ahí y no me has dicho nada, Kagami-sama- dice burlona la peliazul.

Kagami: ¿Pero de qué hablas así tan repentinamente, Konata?- se altera la pelilila.

Konata: Pensé en saludarte de una forma propia de los animes donde alguien se enferma y todo alrededor se vuelve un drama, y casi te hago caer, Kagamin.

Kagami: Ya ni sé para qué vine aquí- dice la miko con fastidio, aunque en el fondo no estaba para nada arrepentida de venir a verla.

Konata: Pues viniste para verme ¿no?- la otaku hacía cada vez más amplia su sonrisa gatuna.

Kagami: ¿No crees que aún estás muy mal para venir otra vez con tus tonterías?- pregunta con gesto de enfado la tsundere.

Konata: ¿Me cuidarás esta noche también, Kagami-sama?

Kagami: No me llames así, me da escalofríos que me llames de esa forma.

Konata: Yui onee-san estará trabajando esta noche, y no he recibido ningún mensaje de parte de mi padre, por lo que estaré sola en casa, descontando a Yu-chan, claro.

Kagami: Es muy irresponsable de parte de tu padre dejarte aquí tirada muriéndote como un perro mientras él comete sus perversiones baratas- suspiraba la tsundere-. Vendré más tarde, no traje nada para pasar la noche aquí, así que vuelvo como a las siete ¿estás de acuerdo?

Konata: Eres la mejor, Kagami-chan- dice la otaku con ojos brillosos.

Kagami: ¡Tampoco me llames Kagami-chan! ¡Me parece horrible que me llames así!

Konata: ¿Entonces cómo te llamaban en el jardín de niños y en la primaria? No creo que te llamaran "Kagami-kun"- se burla una divertida chica con ahoge.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tal como prometí en mis palabras antes de empezar, el sábado traeré un capítulo que incluirá más de 4000 palabras, aunque no garantizo que sea sólo eso. Si me llego a inspirar, puede ser que llegue incluso más allá, pero para eso tendrán que esperar un poco. Reviews, follows y favoritos estarían excelentes, y sin duda los esperaré.

Hasta otra


	7. El inicio de la verdadera pesadilla

**Advertencia:** Tal como lo prometí, les presento el capítulo especial del fic _Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura_, espero que lo disfruten bastante. Y para terminar mis palabras antes de la historia, declaro una vez más que no reclamo los derechos de Lucky Star, después de todo, yo no soy Kagami Yoshimizu.

**El inicio de la verdadera pesadilla**

Miyuki y Tsukasa ya estaban una frente a la otra, y todavía se acercaban lentamente, mientras la extranjera seguía grabando todo en vídeo. La situación estaba que ardía.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san, tal vez me consideres extraña por decirte esta clase de cosas, pero yo...- la chica de lentes sudaba frío, y además parecía que podría desmayarse- quiero decirte algo que es muy importante, pero quisiera que no me odiaras por esto...

Tsukasa: Yo no creo que pueda odiarte, y menos tratandose de ti, Yuki-chan- anima la pelilila,dando nueva fuerza y esperanza a la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Bueno, Tsukasa-san... yo... tú a mí...

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Patricia: _"Esto está genial. Ni siquiera hace falta que esta historia sea para mayores para atraer masas. Sólo sigan acercándose, que yo sé lo que ustedes quieren, senpais"_

* * *

**Habitación de Miyuki**

Miyuki: ...m-me... me g-g-gustas y creo q-que te a-amo, Tsukasa-san- logró apenas decir con un hilo de voz que la gemela menor pudo oír.

Ya todo estaba dicho, y la pelirrosa estaba hirviendo de vergüenza, mientras al mismo tiempo se congelaba desde adentro por el miedo que le causaba pensar que Tsukasa quedara asqueada por aquella declaración de su parte. No pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperase un golpe o las palabras más amargas y crueles que hubiese escuchado jamás. Pero la pelilila no se inmutó en absoluto en un principio, sólo veía fijamente y en total silencio a su amiga, pero aquel silencio era suficiente para torturar la mente de la pobre intelectual.

Miyuki: Yo sé que...- la chica de lentes no pudo evitar llorar de tristeza al sentirse de antemano rechazada e incluso repudiada por la miko- sé que me debes estar odiando al saber que soy de esa clase de personas, pero aún así...

Tsukasa: ¿Entonces porqué no me dejas ayudarte?- interrumpe una ¿sonriente? pelilila- Quiero ayudarte, Yuki-chan. Tú también me pareces genial, y quiero que confíes en mí como yo siempre confío y confiaré en ti.

La pelirrosa recibió aquellas palabras como si una corriente de aire cálido la hubiese golpeado en la cara y entrado en su cuerpo, y su tristeza y temor disminuyeron considerablemente. A Tsukasa no le molestaba en absoluto que otra chica le dijera que la amaba, qué noticia tan fantástica.

Tsukasa: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Yuki-chan?- pregunta interesada la ojiceleste, sacando de su trance a la chica de lentes.

Miyuki: Bueno, etto... ¿Podrías a-ayudarme a preparar las sábanas, Tsukasa-san?- la timidez de la pelirrosa casi hace que la extranjera gritara de emoción por la escena.

Tsukasa: Entonces déjame algunas, Yuki-chan- la pelilila se pone al lado de su amiga, y ambas se sonrojan al verse, pero no de vergüenza, sino de alegría-. Tú también me gustas muchísimo Yuki-chan, y te quiero mucho.

La pelirrosa casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras, mientras la rubia casi suelta el teléfono de la emoción por esta confesión de parte de la gemela menor. Ese doujin ya tenía cuerpo y título.

Ambas chicas tenían los ojos tan brilllantes y felices que parecían tener vida propia, y como si fuesen movidas por una fuerza invisible que no conocían, se tomaron de las manos, se vieron otro rato más, y después trabajaron juntas para arreglar la habitación.

Tsukasa: Oye, Yuki-chan- la pelirrosa voltea a ver a su roja amiga- ¿Qué te parece s-si nos bañamos juntas? Creo que sería más divertido que bañándonos solas.

Miyuki: ¿A-acaso q-q-quieres decir q-que tú... y yo...?- la pelirrosa estaba sudando mares, nunca se había bañado solamente con Tsukasa, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no podía sino sonrojarse como si toda la sangre estuviera en su cara.

Tsukasa: Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntas, Yuki-chan- sonríe tiernamente la pelilila-. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo.

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Patricia: _"Es una lástima que no pueda seguirlas hasta ahí, pero creo que con que le diga todo en detalle a Hiyorin será suficiente"_\- la chica del norte guarda su teléfono y se retira del lugar con el sigilo propio de un ninja.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Kagami: Más tarde regreso, Yu-chan- anuncia la miko a la pelirroja que se acababa de bañar-. Cuida de Konata mientras tanto, por favor.

Yutaka: Sin duda cuidaré de onee-chan lo mejor que pueda- la pelirroja saluda al estilo militar-. Ya verá que estará muy bien.

Kagami: Eso espero- la tsundere sonríe ligeramente mientras se retira a su casa, dejando a las primas solas.

Yutaka: Ahora tengo que cocinar por mi cuenta mientras que Konata onee-chan descansa- la chica pequeña busca el delantal para empezar a hacer la comida, aunque dicha empresa no sería fácil sin el apoyo de Minami.

La chica más pequeña empezó por buscar los trastos para cocinar, aquel primer paso fue lo más fácil. El segundo paso fue cortar los ingredientes que había comprado al regresar su hermana mayor, este paso no fue demasiado problemático, principalmente porque ya había ensayado en varias ocasiones en compañía de su peliverde amiga, aunque en ese momento la estaba extrañando. El tercer paso sería cocinar correctamente los ingredientes en las proporciones, temperatura y tiempo adecuados, allí Yutaka necesitaría de los consejos de la otaku para echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

**Residencia Minegishi**

Ayano: ...y así te sale el resultado- apoyaba la pelinaranja- ¿Lo entendiste bien, Misa-chan?

Misao: Con razón no me salía- decía pensativa la morena-, pero como sea no me voy a rendir, aún tengo que vencer a Hiiragi a como dé lugar- dice por enésima vez en la tarde.

Ayano: Vamos, que aún falta mucho que debemos estudiar- sonríe tiernamente la anfitriona.

Ambas amigas estudiaban muy alegres y muy juntas, exactamente lo que necesitaba la pelinegra para continuar dibujando en secreto sus bocetos mientras fingía que estudiaba con intensidad. Las dos compañeras estaban demasiado concentradas en ellas mismas y lo que estudiaban como para advertir en lo más mínimo lo que hacía la más joven, y eso era bastante oportuno. Ya pasarían casi dos horas para que terminar este estudio conjunto y las visitantes tenían que irse.

Misao: Volveré mañana, Ayano- promete la colmilluda, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara levemente-. Realmente eres la mejor amiga que podría tener jamás, no como la pedante de Hiiragi que ni nos toma en cuenta.

Hiyori: Fue un placer haber estudiado al lado de ustedes, Misao-senpai y Ayano-senpai- reverencia la chica de lentes.

Ayano: Nos vemos, Hiyori-chan.

Misao: Si quieres volver a predicar con el ejemplo, sólo llámanos- dice presumida la castaña mientras se golpeaba orgullosa el pecho-. Siempre estamos ahí para ayudar, después de todo, todas somos amigas ¿verdad?

Ayano: Esas fueron unas palabras bastante sabias, Misa-chan- la pelinaranja posa una mano en el hombro de la morena-. Vendremos mañana nuevamente, te estaré esperando.

Misao: Si yo fuera un chico- dice de pronto la morena-, sin duda te pediría que fueras la madre de mis hijos, Ayano.

Ayano: Eres muy graciosa, Misa-chan- dice con gran sorpresa y sonrojo la pelinaranja, aunque la morena no se dio cuenta de ello-. Si fueses un chico y me pidieras una cosa así, t-tal vez...- la colmilluda voltea a verla, extrañada de que su amiga no continuara- tal vez aceptaría, Misa-chan.

Misao: Juntas hasta el fin ¿no?- ambas chica se sonríen una vez más antes de separarse finalmente.

La pelinegra aprovechó que había doblado la esquina para dibujar un boceto más antes de irse. Su cuaderno estaba totalmente lleno para así elaborar su amado doujin. En cuanto a Ayano, ella entró a su casa, sintiendo un salto en su corazón al tener retumbando aún en su cabeza aquella ocurrencia de su entrañada amiga.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Kagami: Acabo de llegar- llega finalmente la tsundere, y la chica de coletitas es quien la recibe.

Yutaka: Bienvenida a casa, Kagami-senpai. Onee-chan está en su habitación si desea verla.

Kagami: Perfecto, ya traje todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí nuevamente, después de todo alguien tiene que velar por ella.

Yutaka: Es usted una persona muy buena, senpai- sonríe con ternura la pelirroja-. Por esa razón onee-chan dice esas cosas tan lindas sobre usted.

Kagami: ¿De qué cosas hablas?- pregunta curiosa la pelilila.

Yutaka: Cuando onee-chan estaba comiendo esta tarde, y ella creía que estaba sola, decía que realmente quería que vinieras y que le parecía lindo que te preocuparas por ella- la pelirroja contaba con los dedos las cosas que decía su prima-, también decía que eras su mejor amiga y que no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. En fin, Konata onee-chan te quiere mucho para decir todo eso, Kagami-senpai.

Kagami: Ya veo- la tsundere se sentía que se inflaba por dentro y creía que podría volar en cualquier momento de lo feliz que estaba, pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo-. Iré a ver a Konata. Puedes estar tranquila ahora, Yu-chan.

La tsundere va a la habitación de Konata, y una vez allí, lo primero que hace es cerciorarse de la temperatura de su amiga. Sin embargo, nota algo raro en la otaku, no se movía en absoluto, ni respiraba siquiera. La pelilila se asustó mucho y trató de sentir sus latidos, pero no había nada.

Kagami: ¿Pero qué...?- la miko empezó a entrar en pánico- Konata, Konata, ¡Konata, despierta! Oh, no...- la tsundere estaba asustada ante la idea de Konata muerta, y le agitaba el hombro, en busca de alguna reacción- Por favor Konata, no me dejes así de pronto- la pelilila empieza a llorar de miedo- ¡No me dejes sola, Konata! No estoy lista para enfrentar esto si no estás tú, mi Kona...- la chica calla al escuchar una risa y al ver que el pecho de la peliazul se agitaba- ¿P-p-p-pero qué significa todo esto?

Konata: Caíste muy fácil, Kagamin- abre los ojos la divertida otaku-. Ni siquiera notaste que escondí un manga dentro de mi ropa para esconder mis latidos, y me llorabas de esa forma tan moe. Creo que si hubiera aguantado más, me hubieras besado para despertarme, Kagami-sama.

Kagami: ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo?- pregunta con voz queda la miko, y la otaku cuenta los segundos antes de que explotara- ¿¡PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, GRANDÍSIMA TONTA!?- los gritos causaban vibraciones, como si se tratara de un sismo, en la cocina, donde se encontraba Yutaka- ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE PREOCUPARME POR TI CUANDO NO TE MERECES NI EL SALUDO QUE TE DOY! ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO CUANDO CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO!

Konata: Vamos tranquila, era sólo una broma- se excusa fallidamente la ojiverde.

Kagami: ¡ESO NO FUE NINGUNA BROMA! ¡NO ES DE UNA AMIGA HACER ESA CLASE QUE ESTUPIDECES! ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY, TU PAYASO!?

Konata: Serías una payasita bastante moe en una escena así- dice divertida la peliazul.

Kagami: Realmente no puedo comprender esa forma de pensar tuya- la tsundere tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

Konata: Bueno disculpa, no quería hacer daño a nadie, sólo quería divertirme un rato- la peliazul se rasca la nuca mientras reía-. He estado dos días seguidos postrada en esta cama con un millón de grados de temperatura, no me logueado y casi no he leído ningún manga, ni siquiera he podido bajar para ver anime en todo este tiempo, y por eso me sentía muy aburrida, Kagamin.

Kagami: Sí, después de todas esas cosas que haces todo el día y todos los días, es normal que te afecte estar aquí sin nada que hacer hacer- dice más comprensiva la tsundere-. Como sea, vine para quedarme esta noche para cuidar que te mejores- la pelilila se incomoda al sentir una pícara mirada de parte de su amiga-. P-pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, que no puedo venir todas las noches a estarte cuidando por siempre, así que deberías colaborar para mejorarte ¿de acuerdo?

Konata: La tsundere ha vuelto a la normalidad ¿eh?

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

El resto de la noche se tornó algo más activa, pues la fiebre de Konata había bajado bastante, y hasta podía levantarse y retar a su amiga tsundere a una lucha con la consola. Ambas pudieron tener una noche más amena en comparación con el drama silencioso que se había propiciado la noche anterior, y Kagami estaba feliz de que así fuera, pues no le gustaba ver a la chica que le gustaba sentirse mal. Al menos por ahora se podía sentir tranquila por la salud de la peliazul, y así podrían ambas estudiar, aunque Konata se mostrara muy renuente a ello.

* * *

**Residencia Takara**

Miyuki: ¿Ya estás lista para dormir, Tsukasa-san?- la pelirrosa se prepara para apagar las luces de la habitación que había preparado.

Tsukasa: No, no lo estoy- lloriquea una asustada pelilila-. Anoche habían caído muchos truenos, y quizás hoy vuelvan a caer. No quiero quedarme sola, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: Eso es un problema- la chica de lentes pone una mano en su barbilla, pensando en una solución para la miko-. Tal vez debería dejar las luces de afuera prendidas, por si se te ofrece algo, Tsukasa-san.

Tsukasa: Pero es que aún así yo...- un destello en la ventana revela la llegada de una nueva tronadera- ¡Tengo miedo, Yuki-chan!- la chica despistada salta de la cama y corre a toda velocidad a abrazarse a su amiga, y ella se sonroja bastante al sentir cómo le apretaba los pechos con aquel abrazo.

Miyuki: Ts-Tsukasa-san, me estás abrazando muy fuerte- decía con un hilillo de voz para suprimir un gemido al sentir cómo el abrazo la apretaba más.

Tsukasa: Oh, l-lo siento, Yuki-chan- la pelilila se sonroja también al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y rápidamente suelta a su amiga-. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Miyuki: No era por eso, Tsukasa-san- la pelirrosa trata de acomodarse los lentes, pero casi se le acaban cayendo-. Era sólo que se sentía un poco raro, y no estoy acostumbrada a eso, es todo.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio tú nunca...?- ambas chicas se sonrojan todavía más al darse cuenta de lo que podría significar realmente aquella pregunta, pero la chica de lentes solo asintió en respuesta.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san- la pelirrosa tragó grueso, aunque ya le había revelado sus sentimientos a su amiga y ella le había correspondido de muy buena manera, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba por sugerir-, t-tal vez podrías... ir a mi habitación. Si estamos juntas, p-podrías dejar de sentir m-miedo.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio me dejarías dormir contigo... para que así no tenga miedo, Yuki-chan?- los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban de una forma tan tierna que la pelirrosa creyó que tal vez eran las puertas del cielo lo que veía- Gracias, ni siquiera onee-chan me había dejado dormir con ella cuando me daba miedo desde que habíamos empezado la secundaria. Te quiero mucho, Yuki-chan- la pelilila abraza tiernamente a su amiga, y ella le devuelve ese gesto mientras el _himno de la alegría_ retumbaba en su cabeza y lloraba de felicidad por aquella sensación de estar así con su ojiceleste.

Ambas chicas se trasladan entonces a la habitación de la anfitriona, y se preparan para dormir juntas, decisión que resultó muy oportuna, pues los rayos eran tan intensos y parecían tan cercanos que la pelirrosa también se llegó a asustar, acabando así en que ambas se abrazaron para darse ánimos hasta que se durmieron. Una sonrisa había en ambos rostros, en parte porque los rayos habían disminuido poco a poco, pero en mayor medida gracias a que estaban juntas, y ya no había porqué tener miedo a lo que sentían una por la otra, aunque desde un principio quien padecía de ese miedo era Miyuki, no tanto Tsukasa.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Patricia: ¡Llegó por quien llorabas!- anuncia su llegada la rubia, sorprendiendo a una pelinegra que ya estaba por acostarse.

Hiyori: ¿En serio es necesario que vengas a verme a estas horas, Patty-chan?- la dibujante abre la puerta a su socia.

Patricia: Es que quería darte una grata sorpresa, Hiyorin- sonríe tranquilamente la ojiazul ante el gesto desencajado de la chica de lentes-. Y por cierto, hablando de gratas sorpresas, aquí traje en memoria una serie de fotos y hasta un vídeo que he grabado de Miyuki-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai, quienes al final resultaron ser más que solo cercanas- ríe pícaramente la rubia.

Hiyori: ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!- la pelinegra se olvidó de que tenía sueño y tomó la memoria de su amiga, encendió la PC, y vio todo lo que había conseguido la extranjera.

Patricia: ¿Y bien, qué tal me quedó mi misión, jefecita?- la angloparlante veía divertida cómo la pelinegra babeaba como una catarata y tenía un torrencial sangrado nasal.

Hiyori: Realmente... nunca me imaginé que enserio fueras a conseguir un material tan valioso como ese, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Eso en realidad no es ningún problema, Hiyorin- respondía con gesto modesto la rubia-. Yo haría lo que fuera para ayudarte a conseguir ese objetivo, y me puedes avisar cuando tengas algún otro proyecto, que sin duda te volveré a ayudar sin pensarlo mucho.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a la dibujante un cierto recuerdo que trataba de la extranjera, había olvidado la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué era lo que realmente buscaba la rubia, y eso la incitó a tratar de formular su pregunta nuevamente, pero la angloparlante resultó más rápida para preguntar.

Patricia: Por cierto, is too late, y hay un pésimo clima allá afuera ¿Crees que me podría quedar esta noche? If you say yes to me, te ayudaré con tus dibujos todo el día, después del trabajo, of course.

Hiyori: Bueno, te traeré un futón para que duermas- la pelinegra y la rubia se dirigen juntas al armario de la primera para buscar el futón prometido-. Me parece curioso que me ayudes de buenas a primeras, quiero decir... ¿Porqué ayudarme, cuando cualquiera en tu lugar me habría delatado y puesto en ridículo ante todos?

Patricia: Pues porque yo no soy cualquiera- responde con simpleza la rubia-, y además me parece genial lo que haces. Haré lo que sea para que tu proyecto salga bien, y una vez que lo logres, puedes preguntar nuevamente por mis verdaderas intenciones, Hiyorin, que puede que para la próxima vez sí te dé las respuestas que me estás pidiendo.

Hiyori: ¿Lo dices en serio, Patty-chan?

Patricia: Más en serio no podría hablar- sonríe ampliamente la ojiazul sin dejar de buscar el futón.

Hiyori: Entonces supongo que tengo que dedicarme de lleno al doujin para así empezar la venta la semana que viene, que es para cuando he programado con el Comiket.

Patricia: Entonces así será.

Ambas chicas lograron conseguir el futón para la chica del norte, y así ambas pudieron dormir plácidamente, a pesar del triste cielo que se cernía sobre Tokio.

* * *

**A la semana siguiente, a mitad de camino a la estación**

Kagami: Se te ha notado muy alegre en los últimos días, Tsukasa- dice una suspicaz gemela mayor.

Tsukasa: Es que gracias a Yuki-chan podré presentar el examen, y estoy segura que voy a aprobar- la gemela menor casi brincaba de alegría mientras contestaba.

Ambas hermanas se dirigían a la estación de trenes, y más adelante tenían esperado encontrarse con Konata para que las acompañara el resto del viaje. No muchas cosas pasaron en lo que quedó de la semana pasada, Misao y Ayano estudiaron juntas todos los días para estar preparadas, y ambas se hacían cada vez más cercanas (y ya antes lo eran bastante), pero en esta ocasión la colmilluda bromeaba cada vez con más frecuencia de manera similar a aquella vez cuando dijo sobre lo que haría si fuera un chico, y la pelinaranja siempre seguía el hilo de las bromas, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de sentir cada vez un salto en su corazón por lo que le decía su amiga, hasta el punto de que quiso hacerle una "broma" similar, pero no le salió bien. Konata finalmente se recuperó de su enfermedad, aunque se valió de la misma para ausentarse un par de días más. Kagami estuvo siempre pendiente de que la peliazul se recuperara, al punto inclusive de que posponía sus estudios para saber de la salud de ella, pero aún así logró estar lista para el examen. Yutaka y Minami, al igual que Ayano y Misao, se esforzaron mucho estudiando juntas, aunque entre ellas no hubo ningún "avance" importante. Tsukasa y Miyuki decidieron no hablar sobre lo que les había pasado con las demás, pero aquello no les impedía tratar de verse a solas para pasar el rato, divirtiéndose las dos y contándose algunos secretos, pero no se habían besado todavía (les daba demasiada pena para intentarlo aún), por lo que ese "noviazgo" entre ella no podría considerarse oficial, aunque fuera en secreto. Por cierto, Miyuki y Tsukasa también estudiaron juntas casi todos los días. Hiyori y Patricia trabajaron arduamente para poder completar el doujin dentro del tiempo estimado, y justo en el presente se iban a hacer notar los efectos.

* * *

**Instituto Ryoo a la hora del almuerzo**

Misao: ¡LO LOGRÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- la colmilluda corría como alma que lleva el diablo al salón 3-B, con el objetivo de presumir ante la tsundere.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban a mitad de camino miraban perplejos a la morena correr de aquella manera tan demencial, pero a ella no le importaba. Aún si estuviese corriendo desnuda, ella ni siquiera lo notaría de lo feliz y ganadora que se sentía.

Kagami: ¿¡A QUÉ VIENEN ESOS GRITOS, KUSAKABE!?- preguntaba furiosa y fastidiada la pelilila mayor al verse interrumpida a mitad de la comida.

Misao: ¡He sacado 87, Hiiragi! ¡He ganado la apuesta que hice contigo, ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga!

Miyuki: ¿Pero cómo sabes que has sacado esa nota si entregarán las calificaciones mañana, Kusakabe-san?- pregunta una curiosa chica moe.

Misao: Es que pude ver los exámenes mientras lo empezaban a revisar, y al mío le pusieron 87. No había tenido una nota tan alta desde que había entrado aquí- la morena casi lloraba de regocijo.

Konata: Eso está bien- la peliazul ya había terminado su comida-, ahora me toca leer un buen doujin para bajar la comida- saca de su maletín un doujin que cuando la tsundere lo ve, de pronto se le encienden las alarmas.

Kagami: ¿Qué doujin es ese, Konata?- le arrebata el doujin a su amiga para ver más de cerca la portada, y comprueba que allí estaban ¡Ella misma, Misao y Tsukasa semidesnudas, y en una posición algo sugerente! La pelilila estaba sudando frío, y ni siquiera intentó leer el título, ya sabía de qué se trataba- Creo que me quedaré con esto.

Konata: ¡Hey! ¿Porqué me quitas mi doujin, Kagamin?- la peliazul hace un puchero mientras trata, de forma tierna y fallida, de recuperar su botín.

Kagami: ¿En dónde compraste este doujin, Konata?- la pelilila pregunta tan clara y lentamente como podía porque sabía que de otro modo estallaría y empezaría a gritarle a la otaku.

Konata: Pues lo compré ayer en el Comiket, donde casi siempre compro, Kagamin- responde con total naturalidad la peliazul.

Kagami: ¿En el Comiket?- las pupilas de la ojiceleste mayor se habían encogido tanto que amenazaban con desaparecer- ¿En el mismo sitio donde te reúnes con todos aquellos mugrosos a comprar esos mangas?

Konata: Exactamente.

Kagami: Por favor dime que nadie más que tú compró esa basura- rogaba la pelilila mayor con un tono de voz que no era suyo.

Misao: ¡Oye, Hiiragi! ¿Por qué nunca me prestas atención?- hacía berrinche la enfadada morena.

Konata: Al principio éramos pocos los que habíamos ido a comprar aquellos doujin, entre ellos estábamos Patty-chan y yo, pero el doujin resultó ser tan bueno según la crítica, que de pronto se diseminó la noticia de que había salido este doujin, y una cosa llevó a otra, y lo que al principio era un aburrido y rutinario día de paseo por el Comiket se convirtió en todo un éxodo de compradores- la tsundere estaba a punto de explotar de miedo y de ira al mismo tiempo, pero la peliazul ni siquiera lo notó-. Al final nos fue casi imposible a Patty-chan y a mí salir de ahí, incluso llegué a creer que nos íbamos a quedar a vivir allá.

Kagami: ¿Quién fue el que hizo este doujin?- la miko mayor casi no podía contener sus ganas de gritar a todo pulmón.

Konata: Eso es lo curioso- responde muy animada la ojiverde-, nadie sabe quién lo hizo. Según la firma, el dibujante se hace llamar _Doujin Note_, y muchas personas ayer trataron de averiguar de quién se trataba, y a partir de ahí surgieron un sinfín de rumores de quién podría ser. Algunos creía que se trataba de un shinigami dibujante, otros decían que podría ser un ghoul, también escuché que el dibujante tenía la capacidad de volar y que podía ver a través de la ropa de las personas, o que incluso poseía como veinte manos y era capaz de viajar en el espacio-tiempo...

Kagami: ¡NO ME INTERESA SABER QUÉ CREÍAN ESOS IMBÉCILES OTAKUS!- explotó finalmente la pelilila, haciendo que todo el salón volteara a verla- ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUDIERA ESA PERSONA, SEA QUIEN SEA, HACER UNOS DIBUJOS TAN PRECISOS DE NOSOTRAS EN ESTO!?- la miko mayor muestra la portada del doujin a Konata que ni se inmutó, lo mismo con Misao, pero en cambio Tsukasa y Miyuki se pusieron rojas como un tomate al ver que la gemela menor estaba ahí semidesnuda y con sus manos apretando los pechos de Kagami y Misao.

Konata: ¿Y qué tiene eso?- la otaku parecía como si hubiera visto una portada totalmente en blanco.

Kagami: ¿¡ES QUE NO HAS VISTO QUIENES ESTAMOS AHÍ!?- el salón entero estaba a punto de escapar, pues creían que Kagami podría hacer estallar la escuela entera con su furia- ¡AHÍ ESTAMOS TSUKASA Y YO, EN MEDIO DE TRÍO! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR QUE QUÉ TIENE ESO!?

Misao: Jamás creí que me vería tan bien en medio de dos chicas- opinaba la colmilluda-. Tal vez me vería más genial si aparezco con un harem...

Kagami: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, KUSAKABE!- el grito era tan fuerte que fue capaz de hacer retroceder a la morena, como si de un huracán se tratase.

En ese mismo instante el ambiente era, por decirlo de algún modo, musical. Y de ser así, en las cabezas de todos los aterrados estudiantes, Miyuki, Tsukasa y Misao sonaría el _Réquiem por un sueño_, mientras que en la cabeza de Konata lo único que sonaba era el _Hare Hare Yukai_. Era admirable ver que Konata permanecía prácticamente indiferente ante la furia de su amiga, aunque lo cierto era que la veía tan furiosa que creía que en cualquier momento podría transformarse en super saiyajin, y hasta cruzaba los dedos de las manos y los pies para que así fuera.

Misao: No tienes que ponerte tan enojona conmigo, Hiiragi- rogaba una morena que estaba tendida en el suelo y tenía el rostro bañado en saliva.

Tsukasa: ¡En este momento hay mucha gente afuera que me está viendo desnuda haciendo cosas pervertidas con mi onee-chan!- estalló en lágrimas la pelilila menor, y la chica moe le empieza a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Los espectadores estaban fríos y quietos como estatuas viendo y oyendo lo que ocurría. No podían darse el lujo de hacer un movimiento en falso, pues creían que si lo hacían, Kagami los podría devorar vivos a todos.

Konata: Y siempre están los que van directamente a subir los contenidos en internet, y de allí los traducen o los suben en su versión original en todas las páginas existentes en cuestión de horas, días, o semanas, en el peor de los casos, por lo que en este momento este doujin ya ha sido leído por millones de personas seguramente.

Tsukasa: ¡Buahhhhhhhh! ¡Todo el mundo me va a reconocer en la calle como esa clase de persona cochina e incestuosa!- la miko menor se lanza a llorar abrazada al busto de la pelirrosa, quien sonrojada, sólo continúa dándole palmadas para calmarla.

Miyuki: Tranquila, Tsukasa-san. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar alguna solución para esto- trata de calmar de forma dulce a su "novia"

Konata: Seguramente lo hay, la cuestión es cuál- opinó la otaku sosteniéndose la barbilla-. El panorama no es para nada optimista, y es imposible por ahora dar con quien hizo eso.

Kagami: Tiene que haber una forma- decía la tsundere con la voz ronca de tanto gritar- ¿No has visto quién vendió esa basura, Konata?

Konata: En realidad parece que contrataron a varios vendedores de los locales vecinos para que hicieran el trabajo- las cuatro chicas miran desencajadas a la peliazul, creyendo que posiblemente aquella persona debía tener mucho dinero-. Sé que deben estar pensando que ese tal _Doujin Note_ debe ser rico, pero no necesariamente hay que creer eso. Las ventas de por sí fueron tan colosales, que se podría usar sólo una pequeña parte de las ganancias para pagarles a todos.

Misao: Entonces aún no hay pistas ¿eh?- alza una ceja la morena mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Kagami: Todavía puede haber una manera de averiguar quién demonios cometió esta atrocidad- la tsundere arruga con crueldad el doujin.

Konata: ¡NOOO! ¡Mi doujin!- lloriquea la ojiverde.

Kagami: Conociéndote como te conozco, en casa debes tener otras dos copias de esta mugre- señala la tsundere con una mirada llena de furia y arrastrando las palabras-. En este momento es más importante que vaya a buscar a alguien que posiblemente sabe algo sobre ese tal _Doujin Note_\- la miko mayor se levanta y se dirige a la puerta a paso lento, asustando a todos los estudiante que estaban en su camino.

Konata: ¿De quién estás hablando, Kagamin?- pregunta la peliazul, y la gemela mayor se detiene, pero no voltea a verla.

La tensión estaba en su máximo punto entre los estudiantes presentes. Misao miraba con la boca abierta a su compañera, en espera de su respuesta. Miyuki y Tsukasa continuaban abrazadas, también expectantes, aunque sería mentir que no les habían dado ganas de besarse al darse cuenta que se habían abrazado, pero por temor a lo que pasara se aguantaron. Konata miraba a su mejor amiga con ambas cejas levantadas, contando los segundos que transcurrían para que Kagami le diera la respuesta que demandaba.

Kagami: Tengo que ver a Patricia- suspiró finalmente la miko mayor-. Después de todo, ella fue quien estaba contigo en el Comiket ayer.

Konata: Tiene sentido- la otaku estaba pensativa, pero sin quitar la vista de su tsundere favorita-, entonces creo que debería acompañarte, Kagamin.

Justo al levantarse la otaku, suena el timbre indicando que la hora del descanso había pasado, y eso hizo sentir muy frustrada a Kagami, quien no pudo hacer más que sencillamente regresar a su salón, seguida de lejos por una morena que se fue sin despedirse. Posiblemente Misao tenía miedo de hablar con Tsukasa, no fuera que Kagami de pronto se desquitara con ella.

Konata: Tal parece que eso tiene que esperar- se volvió a sentar la otaku, olvidando intencionalmente que su amiga se había llevado el doujin que tanto quería leer.

Tsukasa: Eso... dio mucho miedo- decía casi en un susurro la pelilila, aún abrazada a su pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Yo creo que deberíamos separarnos, Tsukasa-san, que Kuroi-sensei podría vernos así.

Tsukasa: Sí, es verdad- ambas chicas se sueltan y se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares para empezar con la próxima clase.

Konata: Esta búsqueda va estar buenísima- se decía a sí misma la ojiverde-. Oh, Kagami-sama olvidó su comida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado este trabajo especial que hice especialmente para ustedes en conmemoración por mi cumpleaños. Todavía hay bastante cuerda para darle a esta historia, pueden contar con eso, aunque el final de esta historia hace tiempo que lo tengo fríamente definido, pero no llegará pronto, no sería tan divertido hacer que llegue pronto. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, después de todo yo siempre leo los reviews que me llegan, así como también veo siempre cualquier cambio en el seguimiento de mis fics, pues estos me alegran la vida, de verdad :3

Mis saludos a A ver lolis, la única firma con historias y/o seguimiento que hasta ahora me ha juzgado desde su palco, y espero que algún día Konami Izumi, Lucarioks e Izumi-Konan me dejen un review o alguna señal de que han leído esto. Asimismo espero porque algún día llegue la resurrección de Tsukumiyomi, a quien quisiera volver a leer.

Hasta otra


	8. ¿Una clave para solucionar el problema?

**Advertencia:** A partir de aquí regreso a la rutina de escribir un solo capítulo cada martes, pues ahora he retomado el ritmo de avance de mis demás fics, además que tengo unos retos en Naruto pendientes, pero eso no significa que tomaré menos en cuenta este fic, por el contrario tengo que seguir trabajando en hacerlo cada vez mejor. Lucky Star no me pertenece, pues hasta ahora Yoshimizu no me ha dicho nada (lo dije como si nos conociéramos xD)

**¿Una clave para solucionar el problema?**

Las clases que siguieron a la hora de la comida fueron por mucho las más horribles, lentas y tensas que hubiese tenido jamás la chica de coletas. Tanto era así que casi no fue capaz de poner atención a las lecciones que se estaban impartiendo, y estaba siempre alerta, a la espera de alguien, sea quien sea, que se atreviera a mencionar cualquier cosa acerca del doujin que Kagami había guardado dentro de su maletín. Tenía miedo de que toda la clase se enterase, si es que había alguien que no supiera aún acerca del doujin que Kagami todavía no había empezado a leer. Tenía que leerlo, pues algo le decía que en la portada no se acababa toda la humillación contra su persona impresa en ese condenado librito que deseaba destruir con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez que la sensei decía algo de imprevisto, Kagami daba un respingo de susto, creyendo que podría ser que sabía acerca de aquello y para "castigarla" se lo contaría a todo el mundo, y el salón entero en respuesta la podría recriminar o burlarse de ella, incluso podría ser blanco del bullying de todo el instituto, y no solo ella, como mínimo Tsukasa y Misao también estaban metidas en eso, sin contar con la posibilidad de que su otaku también esté ahí. Kagami tenía miedo, más miedo del que nunca antes había tenido, aún cuando se preocupaba en el kindergarten cuando sus padres no llegaban a tiempo y la pequeña Tsukasa lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, el miedo que sentía en aquellos días no era aún la mitad de lo que sentía ahora. Quería llorar de frustración y de ira, quería desmembrar a quien fuera que lo hizo, y sólo había una manera de saber quién pudo haber sido... o tal vez sí había más de una manera, una que siempre estuvo frente a ella, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Podría funcionar...

* * *

**Hora de la salida**

Konata abandona a paso calmo el salón para dirigirse al punto de espera de siempre, obviamente acompañada por sus dos compañeras y amigas que estaban algo apartadas hablando animadamente entre ellas, cuando alguien se abalanza a ella llorando y gritando.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, hay un monstruo muy horrible por estos lugares!- la pelirroja se abraza a su prima, quien a pesar de la sorpresa reaccionó muy poco.

Konata: ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay monstruos, Yu-chan?- levanta una ceja la peliazul.

Yutaka: Es que durante la comida oímos unos gritos terribles, y eran tan fuertes que incluso mi mesa estaba temblando, por un momento creí que me iba a caer- la peliverde aparece, dirigiéndose a las primas a paso ligero, mientras la chica de coletitas seguía con su relato-. Eso tuvo que haber sido un monstruo que hace terremotos, onee-chan. Tengo miedo.

Minami: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, senpai?- pregunta con claro interés la chica alta.

Konata: Ahora comprendo- la matadora del árcade se ponía un dedo en el mentón-, yo creo que el monstruo que oyeron era solo Kagami-sama, que al parecer le habían llegado "esos días" y empezó a gritar como loca, jejeje- las dos chicas de primero se sonrojan al oír la respuesta de la peliazul, pero ella no les presta atención.

Minami: Yutaka y yo nos dirigimos a su casa, así que pensamos que podríamos acompañarla, senpai- dice recuperando su tono habitual de voz.

Konata: Yo también tengo pensado regresar ahora mismo, sólo me quedaba para devolverle su recipiente a Kagamin, pero pensándolo mejor, me lo quedo por hoy como castigo por dañar mi doujin nuevo- dice Konata sin sonar molesta o disgustada en absoluto, sino que hablaba con su tono animado de siempre-. Vayamos nosotras tres, tal vez Tsukasa le diga todo a Kagamin cuando la vea- la otaku voltea a ver a sus dos amigas que aún estaban hablando de quién sabe qué, pero estaban muy animadas-. Tsukasa, me voy primero, así que díselo a Kagamin.

Tsukasa: De acuerdo, le diré a onee-chan que te irás con Yu-chan y Minami-chan- asiente con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que a las dos chicas menores les pareció algo extraña, pero Konata no pareció notar nada extraño.

Konata, Yutaka y Minami se fueron con toda la calma del mundo, pues nada parecía ir tal mal como lo había pintado Kagami en un principio. No todavía.

* * *

**10 minutos más tarde**

Kagami: ¡Lamento haber salido tan tarde!- llega corriendo la pelilila- Pasa que he perdido el envase de mi comida y no lo encuentro por ningún lado... ¿Y dónde está Konata?

Tsukasa: ¡Se me había olvidado!- se alarma la miko menor- Kona-chan se fue primero, y ella tenía tu envase, onee-chan.

Miyuki: De seguro se le había olvidado que ella lo tenía- trata de mediar la pelirrosa, temerosa de escuchar otro estallido de la tsundere.

Kagami: No creo que lo haya olvidado, apostaría más bien que se lo llevó porque le arrugué el doujin- suspira la ojiceleste mayor, para sorpresa de su hermana y la pelirrosa-. He visto desde la ventana que todos los de primero se han ido ya, por lo que no me servirá por ahora buscar a Patricia, así que sólo iré a la casa de Konata.

Miyuki: Etto... yo estoy segura que Konata-san no se llevó el envase con malas intencio...

Kagami: No voy a recriminarla, sólo quiero pedirle ayuda- las dos chicas sienten cómo sus mandíbulas casi caen al suelo-. Si hay alguien que puede tener la clave de quién podría ser el desgraciado que nos hizo esto, ese alguien es Konata.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero cómo podrá Kona-chan ayudar, si ella misma no sabe quién pudo ser el que lo hizo?- la pelilila menor no entendía lo que quería hacer su gemela.

Kagami: Hay un método para identificar al culpable, y ese método sólo lo posee Konata- respondía la tsundere empezando a caminar, y las otras dos la siguen de cerca-. Dudo que haya alguien más en toda Saitama que posea la clave como Konata.

Tsukasa y Miyuki tragan grueso al hacerse una idea de cómo Kagami intentaría interrogar a Konata o cómo le haría cosas crueles para obligarla a darle pistas o algo. Aún no se habían olvidado de todo de su estado de furia durante la hora de la comida, y estaban algo temerosas y cruzaban los dedos por que Konata no la hiciera enojar otra vez. Kagami tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la forma en que la veían las otras dos chicas, por lo que tenía que defenderse.

Kagami: No es que vaya a hacer algo malo a Konata ni nada de eso, es sólo que Konata tal vez no sabe que guarda con ella pistas acerca de quién fue aquel ser que hizo esa basura.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kona-chan tal vez no sabe de esa clave, onee-chan?- preguntaba otra vez en blanco la pelilila menor.

Miyuki: Yo también quisiera saber, Kagami-san.

Kagami: Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a la casa de Konata, no sería conveniente hacerlo aquí- dijo algo nerviosa la tsundere, extrañando más a sus acompañantes.

Lo que ninguna de la tres se había imaginado era que cerca de ellas, cubierta por un kiosko, se encontraba la chica extranjera que había escuchado la declaración de Kagami y empezó a asustarse un poco, pues empezaba a temer por su pelinegra amiga.

Patricia: _"Esto es malo, si Kagami-senpai descubre que Hiyori hizo el doujin, podría matarla. Tengo que alertarla si quiero volverla a ver algún día"_\- la rubia se las arregla para irse corriendo sin que sus senpais se dieran cuenta, y finalmente hizo camino a la casa de la dibujante.

Miyuki decidió revisar la hora, pues le parecía que todavía podría encontrar a Konata a mitad de camino, así que decidió revisar el lugar con la vista, pero lo único que llega a ver es a una morena que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

Misao: ¡Esperen, esperen, que yo las quiero ayudar!- gritaba a lo lejos, captando la atención también de las gemelas.

Kagami: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kusakabe? Yo no aposté nada en la prueba, así que no tengo porqué hacer nada de lo que quieras- dijo con fastidio y algo de enojo la miko mayor.

Misao: ¡Les dije que las quiero ayudar! Aunque sea en esto me deberías prestar atención, Hiiragi- hacía berrinche la colmilluda, enfadando aún más a su compañera.

Kagami: Mejor ni te molestes, que no necesitamos que nos molestes- dice la miko mayor conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a la morena a mitad de la calle.

Miyuki: ¿En serio quieres ayudar, Kusakabe-san?

Misao: Yo también tengo un honor qué recuperar- se señala a sí misma con gesto de gallardía-, y además quiero saber de qué trata ese doujin.

Kagami: ¡No nos molestes y vete!

Tsukasa: Vamos onee-chan, Misa-chan de verdad quiere ayudar- ruega sonriente la gemela menor.

Miyuki: Kusakabe-san podría ayudar, yo creo en ella- dice confiada la chica de lentes, elevando así la moral de la colmilluda y convenciendo a la tsundere.

Kagami: Sólo espero que no estés hablando nada fuera de lugar, a menos que desees aprender a andar a rastras como las serpientes, Kusakabe- amenaza con mirada tenebrosa la tsundere.

Misao: Eso lo sé, Hiiragi- responde haciendo un puchero de indignación.

Miyuki: Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Minegishi-san?

Misao: Se fue a su casa, le dije que iría allá más tarde para celebrar juntas por mis notas- contesta muy sonriente la morena, casi al punto de empezar a pegar brincos.

Las cuatro amigas (es raro decirlo con Misao en lugar de Konata) se dirigen, casi al trote por lo rápido que empezaron, al encuentro con la otaku, mientras cierta angloparlante estaba ya a varias manzanas de distancia rumbo a advertir al criminal.

* * *

**Estación de trenes**

Yutaka: Onee-chan...- decía muy temerosa la pelirroja.

Minami: Tenemos algo que decirle, senpai.

Konata: ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- pregunta con tono inocente la otaku.

Yutaka: Hay unas personas que nos están mirando raro, onee-chan- señala la más bajita.

Konata: ¿Ein?- la otaku voltea a ver, y detrás de las tres chicas habían ocho chicos con aspecto de maleantes.

Maleante 1: Pero miren nada más, ¿no son las tres linduras que aparecen en ese doujin que robamos ayer?

Maleante 2: ¿Por qué no nos dan una bonita función como la que hicieron entonces?

Las dos chicas menores no comprendían lo que aquellos chicos malos estaban diciendo, pero en cambio Konata ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

Konata: Es una lástima que no haya podido leer ese doujin durante el descanso, pero por ahora tendremos que deshacernos de estos chicos- suspira la peliverde antes de ponerse en guardia ante aquella pandilla.

Algunas personas veían algo asustadas o sorprendidas la pelea que estaba por iniciarse entre Konata y Minami (Yutaka se quedó atrás) contra la pandilla de ocho que sabía sobre el doujin, y justo cuando el tren muestra su cercanía empieza la desigual pelea.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que han seguido con tanta lealtad y con los mejores deseos este fic, pero como dije antes, empezaré otra vez a publicar una vez por semana. Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que estén listos para el próximo martes para leer el próximo capítulo. Reviews, follows y favoritos de todo corazón serán bien recibidos.

Hasta otra


	9. La revelación del método

**Advertencia:** Lucky Star no es de mi propiedad, por lo que no hay ninguna necesidad de que siga las reglas de la historia canon, pero ustedes ya sabían eso XD

**La revelación del método**

El sonido del tren en la cercanía de la estación resultó el detonante de la inminente pelea entre dos chicas contra ocho pandilleros que, a pesar de su aplastante ventaja por el número, se ven abrumados por la fuerza de la peliverde y su capacidad para repeler los puñetazos, aunado a la velocidad y la astucia de la peliazul, quien no desaprovechó cada oportunidad que le daba Minami para hacer que los busca pleitos besaran el suelo. Yutaka miraba maravillada cómo su prima y su protectora podían cubrir satisfactoriamente aquella desigual pelea, pero aún así estaba preocupada al notar que el tren estaba por parar.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, Minami-chan, el tren va a...

Konata: Eso lo sabemos, - la matadora del árcade esquiva un par de golpes y se refugia detrás de una banca para escapar del alcance de los agresores-. Tú trata de subir primero, que en lo que podamos estaremos contigo.

Minami: Sube tú primero, Yutaka- la peliverde encaja uno de sus puños en las costillas de un pandillero y da un codazo a otro que iba a atacarla por detrás-. Acabaremos muy pronto con ellos.

Las dos chicas dejan nuevamente en el suelo a la banda, y los espectadores finalmente toman la iniciativa para detener entre todos a los maleantes, quienes no son capaces de mostrar resistencia ante la turba enfadada de personas que pasaron del miedo a la euforia por ver cómo ocho hombres de peligroso aspecto no pudieron con dos colegialas.

Espectador 1: Realmente pensaba que eran alguien de temer, pero al final no resultaron ser más que unos princesos con esteroides- se burlaba uno que aprovechó para darle un zape al maleante que sostenía.

Konata: Concuerdo con lo que dices, realmente creí que tendría que rogar por mi vida o esa clase de cosas, pero al final no fue muy difícil hacer que besaran el suelo- apoyaba la peliazul que recogía nuevamente su maletín para subir al tren.

Minami y Konata se apresuraron para subir al tren antes de que se cerraran las puertas con Yutaka dentro, pues temían que podría encontrarse más adelante con alguna banda de verdad que podría hacerle daño si no estaban ahí. En cuanto a los pandilleros, fueron amarrados a la espera de la policía para que se los llevaran, pues nadie quiso quedarse cuidando de ellos, aunque de cualquier forma había mucha gente ahí como para dejarlos solos.

Konata: Por un momento creí que no iba a subir- decía simulando alivio la otaku-, esos pobres intentos de bandidos creyeron que podrían intimidarnos, je.

Minami: Es bueno que hayamos acabado antes de que Yutaka se fuera- la peliverde se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo-. No creo que sean los únicos pandilleros que podríamos encontrar, pero ¿a qué se referían ellos con todas esas cosas que decían?

Konata: Ni idea, pero sería mejor mantenernos alejadas de esa clase de personas ¿de acuerdo?- fingía la peliazul, porque ella sí sabía a qué se habían referido los maleantes, y no creyó conveniente que Yutaka y Minami se enteraran aún.

Fue muy afortunado que esta vez solo fueran unos cuantos habladores, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerse así? ¿Será posible mantener el asunto del doujin como un secreto para Minami y Yutaka? Por más que la otaku se comprometiera en adelante, sabía que la respuesta final iba a ser la misma.

Konata: No... no podré hacer esto por siempre- susurraba para sí misma, a modo de que las otras dos chicas no la oyeran.

* * *

**Estación de autobuses**

Tsukasa: ¿Porqué ahora nos subimos al autobús, onee-chan?- pregunta curiosa la gemela menor.

Misao: Yo tenía entendido también que ustedes cuando están juntas siempre van a la escuela y de regreso en tren- dice algo dudosa la morena.

Kagami: El tren ya se habrá ido, y seguramente el siguiente tardará mucho, por lo que sería más conveniente ir en autobús- la pelilila mayor mira la hora.

Tal como había dicho la tsundere, la hora del tren ya se había pasado, por lo que en ese momento no tenían opción a tomar uno, a menos que estuviesen dispuestas a esperar. La chica de coletas, consciente de que todo ello se debía a su tardanza al salir, había resuelto desviarse para caer en la estación de autobuses, donde podrían salir rumbo a la estación más cerca de la casa de Konata sin necesidad de esperar paradas a que llegara una unidad. Tuvieron la suerte de que no habrían pandilleros de ningún tipo, pero ello no representaba alivio alguno para Kagami, pues fue capaz de ver a algunos otakus que estaban leyendo un doujin. Rogaba al cielo que no fuera _ese_ doujin.

El autobús pudo iniciar el viaje, y Misao aprovechaba la ocasión para tararear _eagleheart_ que, aunque lo hacía bien, a Kagami le seguía pareciendo molesto, no así para Tsukasa y Miyuki, quienes se planteaban la posibilidad de preguntarle por el tema.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Misao: ¡ENANITAAAA! ¡ENTRÉGATE POR TU VOLUTAD Y NO TE HAREMOS NADAAA!- gritaba a todo pulmón la morena una vez frente a la casa.

Kagami: ¡CÁLLATE, MISAO!- la tsundere le da un zape muy fuerte a la colmilluda, y ella sólo puede sobarse la nuca.

Miyuki: Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones para poder llegar, además de que la ruta de la estación de autobuses hasta acá es más larga que la de trenes, por lo que se supone que Konata-san debe estar en su casa- calculaba mental y velozmente la chica de lentes.

Las cuatro chicas esperan por alguna respuesta por cerca de dos minutos, y es la persona más temida por Kagami quien acaba abriendo la puerta.

Soujiro: ¡Son ustedes! Nunca había estado tan ansioso por la llegada de ustedes- el progenitor de Konata apareció como si fuese un fantasma, babeando como una cascada y los ojos amenazando con escaparse de sus cuencas.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero qué le ocurre?- la miko menor se aferra al brazo de su "novia" a causa del terror que le causaba ver al peliazul así.

Kagami: _"Mierda, creo que ya sé lo que le pasa a este"_\- pensaba tragando grueso la tsundere, lista para responder si el adulto se descontrolaba.

Konata: ¡Quédate quieto, papá! Ellas no vinieron para que te diviertas- aparece una enfadada peliazul a la defensa de sus amigas, causando un gran alivio a ellas.

Ambos peliazules se enlazan en una cómica discusión ante la perpleja vista de las cuatro visitantes. Misao y Tsukasa no querían que aquello parara, pues les estaba pareciendo muy divertido. Miyuki miraba algo nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, y Kagami acabó hartándose rápidamente al no ver que aquello fuera a parar.

Kagami: ¡CÁLLENSE YAAA!- todos quedan mudos ante Kagami, quien estaba empezando a enrojecer de rabia otra vez- Konata, tengo que hablar contigo en tu habitación.

Soujiro: Eres bienvenida a venir todas las veces que quieras- aún babeaba bastante el peliazul.

Konata: No le hagan caso y pasen rápido a mi habitación- las cuatro recién llegadas se dirigen rápido a la habitación indicada, escudadas por una otaku que detenía como podía a un hipnotizado hombre.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Tsukasa: Qué alivio, no creí que podría entrar- suspira la miko menor.

Misao: ¿Qué le ocurre al viejo?- pregunta curiosa y sin tacto la morena.

Miyuki: Izumi-san se veía un poco extraño- la pelirrosa se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

Kagami: ¡Tu padre leyó ese doujin, sin duda que lo hizo!- la tsundere estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo, pero logró de alguna manera controlar su voz.

Konata: No tan fuerte Kagamin, Yu-chan y Minami-san están en la otra habitación y no quiero que lo sepan...

Kagami: Realmente me sorprende que a esta altura no se hayan enterado de nada- la miko mayor se deja caer en la cama de la peliazul y suspiraba de enojo varias veces-. Como sea, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, y es muy serio, Konata.

Konata: ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Kagami-sama?

Tsukasa: ¡Lo siento mucho, Kona-chan!- lloriqueaba la pelilila menor- ¡Yo le dije a onee-chan que te llevaste su recipiente de comida y vino para desquitarse!

Kagami: Lo de mi envase lo hablaré después, no me parece tan importante, Tsukasa- aclaró nuevamente la gemela mayor-. Konata, necesito que me muestres todos tus doujinshis.

Konata: ¿Acaso quieres arrugarlos todos?- preguntó defensiva y burlesca al mismo tiempo.

Kagami: ¡No es eso! Sólo quiero comprobar algo que podría ayudar a identificar a ese tal _Doujin Note_, y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar.

Misao: ¿Pero qué tienen que ver los demás doujin?- la colmilluda alza una ceja.

Kagami: Todo el mundo tiene un estilo característico de dibujo- empieza a explicar la miko mayor-, y si logramos identificar el estilo de ese sujeto entre los demás doujin de Konata, sin duda podremos dar con él.

Miyuki: Eso fue muy ingenioso, Kagami-san- elogia la chica de lentes, y las demás miran sorprendidas a la chica de coletas.

Konata: Realmente no lo había pensado, pero aún así tomará mucho tiempo revisar todos los doujin que tengo.

Kagami: Déjame adivinar; lo dices por la monumental colección de doujin que posees ¿me equivoco?- inquiere con fastidio.

Konata: Diste justo en el claro, Kagami-sama.

Kagami: Pues a mí no me importa la cantidad de doujinshi, ni el tiempo que me tome- la tsundere se pone nuevamente de pie-, ni siquiera me importa quedarme nuevamente esta noche con tal de buscar los doujin que me permitan dar con el imbécil que lo hizo- la tsundere saca de su maletín el doujin arrugado que tenía, y tanto la otra gemela como la pelirrosa se sonrojan al ver nuevamente la portada-. Puede que sea una de las cosas más repulsivas que haya hecho en mi vida, pero empecemos a leer el doujin para fijar el estilo de dibujo.

Konata: Al menos la primera parte de esta misión será muy divertida- dice animada la chica del ahoge.

Kagami: ¡No lo es!

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Patricia: ¡Hiyorin, esto es grave! ¡Abre, please!

Hiyori: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Patty-chan?- abre la puerta una alarmada dibujante.

Patricia: Is terrible, Kagami-senpai intentará encontrar a la persona que dibujó el doujin, y parece que ya sabe cómo descubrirte- inquiere preocupada la rubia.

Hiyori: Realmente no me preocupa en lo más mínimo- responde con tono neutral la pelinegra-. La verdad es que no me asustan ni la inteligencia de Miyuki-senpai, ni la iniciativa y capacidad de Kagami-senpai, ni siquiera el conocimiento otaku de Konata-senpai serán suficientes para descubrirme.

Patricia: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hiyorin?- la ojiazul no comprendía lo que quería decir su amiga.

Hiyori: Me refiero a que no importa lo que intenten, no me podrán encontrar ni detener- la chica de lentes entra de nuevo a su casa, seguida por la chica del norte-. Es bueno que hayas llegado a mi casa, Patty-chan. Esperaba encontrarte mañana para hablar contigo.

Patricia: ¿Sobre qué cosa?- pregunta una perdida angloparlante.

Hiyori: Tú me dijiste que te podía preguntar después de terminar mi doujin, por lo que ahora puedo exigir mi respuesta sin excusas- la rubia de pronto abre bastante sus ojos y se le abre un poco la boca- ¿Qué te llevó a ayudarme en la realización de mi doujin?

Patricia esboza una ligera sonrisa, pues se encontraba en el momento ideal para explicar su razón a su amiga.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este nuevo capítulo, pero el fic en sí no va parar, el próximo martes viene el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y me refiero tanto a este capítulo como al que vendrá. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, así que no se contengan ante lo que sea que tengan que decir :)

Hasta otra


	10. Locura, reviraje y romance

**Advertencia: **Se ha determinado que ver Lucky Star rejuvenece la piel y te hace más inteligente (si eso fuera verdad yo hace tiempo que me hubiese convertido en el Einstein de mi tierra, además de contar con juventud eterna XD)

**Locura, reviraje y romance**

El momento finalmente había llegado para que la extranjera le dijese la verdad a la dibujante acerca de su bizarra alianza, pero lejos de sentir vergüenza o miedo de que su amiga supiera la verdad, Patricia se sentía más bien animada por decirle sus razones, al punto que más bien le parecía aburrido seguir con esa espera.

Patricia: La verdadera razón por la que te apoyo en tu proyecto de doujin yuri- la pelinegra miraba con total atención a su amiga- es que yo misma lo soy, me descubro finalmente ante ti, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: ¿En serio tú eres de la acera de enfrente, Patty-chan?- la sorpresa de la chica de lentes no resulta ser mucha, por lo que la rubia se sentía todavía más confiada- ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que lo eres?

Patricia: Pues se da el caso de que hay una chica que me gusta, and I love her- la ojiazul toma asiento en la cama como si se tratase de una historia larga-. Eso, junto a mis incursiones en el anime ecchi en especial me han llevado a que me gustara esa iniciativa tan pervertida de tu parte, y por eso quiero darte todo mi apoyo, con la mayor sinceridad.

Hiyori: Ahora todo me queda más claro- la dibujante estaba mucho más tranquila al saber de la verdad de su amiga, aunque empieza a sentir una ligera molestia por lo que dijo Patricia de que amaba a alguien-. Supongo que igual me acompañarás a mi próximo trabajo ¿no?

Patricia: Of course- la chica del norte alza confiadamente su pulgar-, estaré en donde sea que me necesites, Hiyorin. Pero te recomiendo que deberíamos desaparecer por un tiempo para evitar que las senpais nos descubran.

Hiyori: Eso lo sé, Patty-chan- la dibujante se estira que quitarse la pereza que empezaba a sentir-. No puedo permitir la más mínima grieta en ninguno de mis planes, o todo acabaría en la ruina. Me alegra que te preocupes tanto a pesar de tus propios compromisos.

Patricia: En estos momentos ayudarte es el más importante de todos- dice con seguridad la angloparlante mientras se levanta de golpe-. Esta vez necesitaremos actuar con mayor cuidado y más lentitud para evitar que puedan ver hacia nosotras, Kagami-senpai parece que está por comerse vivo a todo el mundo.

Hiyori: Era de esperar, especialmente teniendo a Konata-senpai cerca- suspiraba una dibujante que se sentó en su cama y se estiró un poco antes de acostarse-. De cualquier forma no hay de qué preocuparse, Patty-chan- dedicó una confianzuda mirada a la angloparlante-. Me he esmerado en que el doujin no pudiese tener pistas sobre mi autoría, y aún en el peor de los casos, es más probable que puedan ver el estilo de dibujo de alguien más.

Patricia: Realmente me impresionas por la manera en que puedes retorcerte a ti misma para evitar que te identifiquen, incluso esa vez en que te disfrazaste cuando convenciste a esos vendedores- la rubia se sienta otra vez al lado de su amiga, mientras empieza a patalear entretenida en el aire-. Aún si ellas pudiesen encontrar alguna manera de descubrirte, puedes contar con que te voy a apoyar, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: Es raro que lo digas de esa forma, Patty-chan- la pelinegra se extrañaba de las palabras de su amiga, pues pensaba que esa forma de hablar de la ojiazul era demasiado cercana.

Hiyori tenía una leve presión en su pecho ante la permanencia de aquellas palabras de Patricia de que ella ya se había enamorado de alguna chica. No estaba del todo clara si era una creciente curiosidad, tristeza por interpretar eso como un distanciamiento entre ellas o alguna otra cosa, sólo sabía que no se sentía del todo tranquila ante esto. Se estaba preguntando a quién le gustaba la chica del norte, porqué no se lo habría dicho antes, o si había alguien que lo supiese aparte de ellas dos. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si ya estaban saliendo, cómo se conocieron, y mil cosas más que retumbaban en su cabeza de forma inmisericorde, haciendo sentir poco a poco no solo curiosidad, sino también ansiedad, inseguridad, algo de nostalgia también, e incluso ¿tristeza?

Patricia: Realmente espero que tu maravilloso trabajo pueda llegar hasta el final, Hiyorin- las palabras de la rubia sacaron de golpe a Hiyori de su pensamiento, y ahora quería escuchar a su amiga-. Para la próxima vez que publiques uno de esos geniales trabajos tuyos, sin duda te podría invitar al árcade como recompensa por tu arduo trabajo, y además aprovecharíamos para divertirnos juntas de una forma distinta.

Hiyori: Sin duda sería genial salir contigo hacía allá, aunque no se me dé bien la faceta gamer, pero como tú misma lo has dicho, nos divertiremos de una nueva forma, y créeme cuando te digo que ya estoy esperando el momento en que salgamos.

La pelinegra cayó nuevamente en su particular mente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho a su amiga ¿Le acababa de decir que esperaba el momento en que saldrían juntas? Si eso era una señal de que Hiyori es yuri en el fondo, a ella no le molestaría en absoluto, ya había tenido un amplio contacto con el mundo de las chicas que se aman entre sí gracias al manga y a sus doujinshi por los que tanto se había esmerado, por lo que no lo veía repulsivo, nunca lo hizo. Pero ahora bien, a Hiyori le daba algo inexplicable el hecho de sentirse en cierto modo entusiasmada por salir con Patricia, su mejor amiga y también su mayor apoyo en su último proyecto. Tal vez podría ser la razón por la cual sentía esas extrañas sensaciones al saber que había alguien en la vida de la rubia ¡Tal vez a Hiyori le gustaba Patricia! Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que realmente era eso, y una vez entrado en ese pensamiento, no fue capaz de pasar al siguiente para continuar con aquella meditación tan particular.

Hiyori: Tal vez sea así...- susurró sin querer la dibujante.

Patricia: ¿Hmm?- la ojiazul alzaba una ceja.

Hiyori: Patty-chan... hay algo que quisiera saber antes de comenzar con mi próximo doujin- tragaba grueso la ojimorada mientras se sentaba para ver de cerca el rostro de su amiga para comprobar su hipótesis- ¿Quién es... exactamente... la persona que dices que te ha... enamorado?- la pregunta ya había sido lanzada, sólo tenía que esperar una respuesta y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Patricia: También me alegra que quieras saber esto- un hermoso rubor se dibuja en las mejillas de la extranjera mientras giraba lentamente la vista al suelo, parecía que estaba apenada, aunque su voz mostraba la más absoluta confianza-. Siempre he querido hacerte saber algo como esto, aunque en el fondo no me sentía del todo convencida de que esto podría funcionar- la dibujante veía perpleja a su amiga al descubrir que incluso alguien tan activa como Patricia podría tener un lado tímido, eso la hizo sonrojarse notoriamente de lo linda que la estaba viendo-. Hiyorin, ¿te alegraría saber que eres tú la que me atrae?- todo esto lo dice con gran fluidez pero a la vez su voz empezaba a evidenciar la timidez que Hiyori nunca había sospechado antes.

Hiyori: Yo...- la pelinegra no sabía cómo responder, no ahora que todavía quería estar segura de estas nuevas sensaciones que tenía por dentro, aunque sí estaba segura de algo- creo que sí me alegra, Patty-chan. Me alegra que sea yo la que te gusta- decía con voz totalmente queda, pero procurando que su amiga pudiera oírla.

Patricia: ¿De verdad?- pregunta recuperando tanto su tono como su gesto habitual- ¿Yo también te gustó, Hiyorin?- esa otra pregunta la terminó con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que la dibujante le dijera que sí, o al menos que no le diera un rotundo no.

Hiyori: Nunca había visto a alguien más de ese modo tan especial, y aún ahora quiero saber si tú eres la primera o no- decía una insegura chica de lentes-. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a nuestra oportunidad para salir juntas y estar más segura de qué siento por ti, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Entonces más nos vale hacerlo todo bien hasta entonces- la rubia se levanta de un brinco y hace unos gestos exagerados con las manos-. Me aseguraré en nuestra cita de que te enamores perdidamente de mí y te sientas incapaz de vivir sin mi compañía.

La pelinegra no responde en absoluto a esa declaración tan exagerada, sino que suelta una linda risita por empezar a imaginar las clases de cosas que llegaría a hacer para atraerla, aún si lo tuviese que hacer en plena calle. Tal vez sí le gustaba, y realmente creía excelente salir con ella y comprobar por sí misma todo. No pudo evitar pensar que esta clase de situaciones raras se ve con mucha frecuencia en los doujin románticos, y no se esforzó en esconder el sonrojo de su rostro.

Patricia: Lamentablemente me tengo que ir, hay cosas que aún debo hacer en casita- se volvía a sentar la extranjera-, pero mientras esperamos por empezar nuestro próximo trabajo y luego tener nuestra pequeña "cita"- esto último lo remarcó de una forma muy pícara-, hay algo que quisiera que me guardaras mientras tanto, my beloved Hiyorin.

Hiyori: ¿Qué cosa te debo guar...?- nunca terminaría la pregunta porque sus labios habían sido robados por los de su amiga sin previo aviso.

La rubia se había lanzado para darle a Hiyori el primer beso que hubiese tenido jamás, pues si nunca había tenido a nadie especial, era lógico que no tenía con quien haberse besado, según la angloparlante. Rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos porque no harían sino arruinar esta experiencia soñada con su amiga y colega. Era un beso un tanto suave pero bastante dulce que la chica del norte se aseguró de disfrutar al máximo mientras pudiese. No esperaba que la pelinegra estrechara ese acercamiento en un tierno abrazo mientras empezaba a dar a su lengua un papel en el beso. Se suponía que se la ganaría en la cita prometida, pero al parecer lo ha conseguido antes.

Hiyori: La próxima vez que hagamos esto, que sea en nuestra cita, Patty-chan- decía la sonriente dibujante mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Patricia: Puedo esperar, no te preocupes- la rubia devolvía algo perpleja la mirada, mientras sonreía muy feliz-. Supongo que te dieron ganas de incluir esta escena nuestra en el doujin ¿verdad?

Hiyori: Tú lo has dicho- decía la dibujante mientras tomaba el mentón de su amiga-, puede servir para escondernos de la búsqueda de Kagami-senpai, y además podría plasmar lo que de repente me dieron ganas de hacer contigo, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Sólo espero que no me cubras con cera caliente de vela- reía la ojiazul.

Hiyori: No lo haré, te trataré con bastante gentileza por ser tan linda conmigo- sonreía de forma pícara, y ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Ambas chicas se dirigían lentamente a la salida de la casa de Hiyori porque no se querían animar a separarse de inmediato, pero Patricia aún tenía unos compromisos con su casa, por lo que finalmente tuvo que irse y dejar a la dibujante, ahora más segura de que estaría bien.

Hiyori: Nos veremos muy pronto, Patty-chan- se despedía con tono normal la ojimorada.

Patricia: I'll come tomorrow, y prometo que te conseguiré material del bueno para que puedas empezar tu próximo trabajo- se despedía con una amplia sonrisa.

Finalmente la dibujante cerraría la puerta, y la rubia sentía unas terribles ganas de brincar como si estuviese en un campo de flores, pues ya tenía para sí a la chica que tanto le gustaba, aunque en cierto modo le extrañaba que la pelinegra fuese últimamente más confiada y descarada que de costumbre, pero lo importante es que pronto podrían tener su cita y tendría la oportunidad de probar nuevamente aquellos dulces labios que antes sólo tenía la oportunidad de imaginarlos, en cambio ahora su sabor ya era conocido y aún en ese momento seguía presente. La rubia se llegó a decir mentalmente que nunca más se volvería a lavar la boca para no arruinar ese celestial sabor.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Hiyori: Realmente se sintió muy bien besar a Patty-chan- la dibujante paseaba sus dedos por sus labios que parecían temblar aún de emoción-. Eso fue bastante loco, me he dado cuenta de que sí la amo. Amo a Patty-chan, la amo y sé que disfrutaré aún más que antes su compañía.

¿?: Fue una idea genial que decidieras incluir a Patty-chan contigo misma para formar parte del próximo doujin, Hiyori\- sonaba una vez más la voz en la cabeza de la dibujante.

Hiyori: Sí, mostrar de esa manera mi futura relación con Patty-chan será sin duda lo mejor para nosotras- decía con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de la comisura de su boca-. Haré el mejor hentai posible entre nosotras dos y haré que Patty-chan se quede pegada a mí para siempre. Ahora que sé que nos amamos, nunca más quiero que se sea distinto, estaremos juntas por siempre, maravillando al mundo con este trabajo... nuestro trabajo. Patty-chan es mía.

La pelinegra sólo se dedicó a hacer su comida, aunque casi se le llega a quemar lo que hacía por estar fantaseando sobre lo que podría dibujar entre ella y su chica amada. Ya estaba impaciente por tenerla allí con ella el día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Sé que me salió algo fumado este capítulo por la evolución de la relación entre Hiyori y Patricia, pero me pareció genial, como en algunos oneshots y doujin. Las clases están alcanzando su zenit en este momento, además tengo algunos compromisos pendientes para subir unos fics que me han solicitado en otras secciones, y finalmente está el final del manga de Naruto y la fiesta que organizaré por saber que el final es NaruHina, por lo que descansaré la próxima semana. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, igual continuaré siguiendo todos los avances en mis historias XD

Hasta otra


	11. Escape de la casa Izumi (y I)

**Advertencia: **Después de esta semana que me he tomado regreso lleno de nuevas energías e ideas para no pasarme de fumado en próximos capítulos, aunque les tengo una mala noticia que les diré en mis palabras de autor después del capítulo.

**Escape de la casa Izumi (y I)**

Konata: Eso sí que estuvo genial- la otaku cierra muy satisfecha el doujin-. Estas han sido las mejores 250 páginas de hentai que haya leído en meses, y ha sido muy estimulante, jejeje.

Kagami: ¡Cierra la boca, no ha sido satisfactorio en absoluto, sino más bien obsceno al extremo!- replicaba una pelilila que estaba roja como un tomate, en parte por la rabia y en parte producto de esa lectura que le causado cierta excitación.

Las cinco chicas mostraban diferentes reacciones ante lo que habían leído por casi dos horas (Kagami jamás hubiese pensado que les tomaría tanto), aunque no fue del todo sorprendente que Konata, fuera de ser la única satisfecha, también llegó al extremo de leer hasta tres veces el doujin. Kagami estaba hirviendo tanto por dentro como por fuera, rezando por dentro para que Konata no trate de incitarla ahora mismo porque sentía que quizás podría perder el control para besarla o incluso llevarla a la cama de la excitación que la embargaba. Misao retorcía ligeramente las piernas a causa de la excitación que ella también sentía, aún para ella esa lectura fue demasiado. Miyuki tenía su rostro oculto con sus manos para tapar el sonrojo intenso que tenía y retorcía casi con descontrol sus piernas, tal vez si no fuese por la presencia de las demás le estaría "pidiendo favores" a Tsukasa. La pelilila menor yacía desmayada desde hacía casi 90 páginas y humeaba como si se hubiese sobrecalentado, cosa que fue de aplaudir en opinión de Misao y Kagami, quienes al principio pensaban que con lo que tenía ese doujin era suficiente para noquearla en solo diez páginas. Yutaka toca la puerta para anunciar que había traído chocolate y galletas, por lo que Misao y Miyuki se obligaron a sacudirse las sensaciones que casi las enloquecen mientras que Kagami y Konata esconden los doujin y hacen como que no pasó nada. Tsukasa sólo permaneció desmayada, pero Miyuki trata de acomodarla para que aparentara estar simplemente dormida.

Yutaka: Pensé que tenían hambre después de estudiar tanto, así que les traje un aperitivo- dice con amabilidad y dulzura la pelirroja.

Konata: Es muy oportuno que lo hagas, ya me estaba entrando hambre por algo dulce, Yu-chan- dijo con tono suspicaz la peliazul, haciendo que las tres chicas conscientes que la acompañaban sintieran un escalofrío.

Yutaka: Estaré con Minami-chan por si me necesitan, que la pasen bien en sus estudios- se retira rápidamente la chica de coletitas.

Konata: Tú tranquila, esta es la mejor tarde de estudio que haya tenido en mi vida- dice con gran alegría la chica del ahoge antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todas las chicas presentes (excepto Tsukasa) toman una taza de chocolate y empiezan a comer galletas, y Kagami toma algunas extra para asegurarse de que Tsukasa pueda comer algunas en cuanto despierte. Durante el rato que dedicaron a comer y descansar no intercambiaron palabra alguna, fueron veinte minutos bastante silenciosos y tensos en los que Kagami, Miyuki y Misao fracasaron olímpicamente en deshacerse de su excitación y vergüenza. Tsukasa finalmente logra despertar dando algunas cabezadas y su gemela le da las galletas sin mediar palabra alguna.

Tsukasa: Ese doujin fue... muy fuerte- la pelilila es la primera en romper el hielo después de comer y las demás asienten.

Konata: Ahora veo la razón para que la demanda de copias fuera tan rebosante, sin duda no fue solo palabrería de unos cuantos- dice tranquilamente la matadora del árcade.

Kagami: Eso no hizo sino incrementar los problemas, Konata- replica la tsundere sin levantar la vista-. Esto no sería tan grave si sólo hubiesen sido unas cuantas copias vendidas como cualquier doujin que fracasara en su distribución, pero en cambio estamos en riesgo de que cada vez que giremos la vista encontremos a alguien que nos reconozca por ese repugnante doujin.

Konata: No deberías ponerte así Kagamin, no creo que todos los que lo hayan leído nos quieran hacer daño- trata fallidamente de calmar mientras tomaba nuevamente el doujin.

Kagami: Lo único que me podría calmar es que a todos los que leyeron esta gracia les amnesia de pronto, tal vez así me pueda sentir más tranquila mientras desaparecemos las evidencias- la pelilila aprieta con fuerza los puños, mirando a ningún lado y luego voltea a ver a la peliazul-. Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es ver los demás doujin que tienes y hacer comparación.

Misao: No creo que yo tenga mucho tiempo para revisarlos- objeta levantando su mano-. Tal vez sí pueda revisar un par, pero pronto me tengo que ir a casa de Ayano, quien me espera para que celebremos juntas mi...

Kagami: ¿Entonces para qué viniste con nosotras, si ya tenías un asunto pendiente?- la chica de coletas contiene su furia tanto como puede para no pasarse con su compañera- Si Ayano te espera, entonces deberías irte antes de que se impaciente.

Misao: Entonces me voy- la morena toma su maletín, abre la puerta y se cerciora que el padre de Konata no estuviera acechando en el lugar-. No hay moros en la costa, así que si alguien se quiere ir también, que me acompañe ahora o se quedará aquí esta noche.

Tsukasa: ¡Yo no traje nada para quedarme aquí esta noche!- se alarma la miko menor de manera automática- Si el papá de Kona-chan vuelve, quizás yo nunca pueda volver a casa.

Miyuki: Yo las acompaño- Kagami se queda boquiabierta al ver que incluso la pelirrosa prefiere irse-. E-etto... Tsukasa-san necesita a alguien que la ayude si algo ocurre a mitad de camino...

Konata: ¿Y a ti quién te protege si pasa algo?- interrumpe muy divertida sin quitar la vista de su amada colección de doujin y manga.

La pelirrosa sólo puede balbucear en respuesta a aquella inquisitoria pregunta, mientras que la morena se tapaba la boca para no estallar en risas. Kagami veía con una gota en la cabeza a la pelirrosa pensando que Konata tenía razón, después de todo era una locura creer que Miyuki fuera capaz de proteger de alguna manera a Tsukasa y viceversa, aunque Tsukasa si lo llegó a creer.

Kagami: De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí con Konata- suspira de resignación la ojiceleste mientras también se pone de pie-. Pero primero debemos lograr que salgan antes de que el demente del padre de Konata las agarre ¿Me ayudas, Konata?

Konata: Por supuesto que las voy a ayudar. Qué mal amiga sería si las abandono ante mi padre- la peliazul se dirige a su cama y saca de abajo un walkie-talkie-. _Chibi-Kushina_, aquí _Aoi-Haruhi_ ¿me captas, _Chibi-Kushina_? Cambio- las otras cuatro chicas estaban completamente desencajadas viendo lo que hacía la otaku.

Yutaka: _Aquí estoy, onee-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Kagami: ¿Pero qué significa esto, Konata?- la ojiceleste no es capaz de retener su curiosidad ante esta novedad ni tan nueva.

Konata: Sucede que Yu-chan y Minami-san han estado atrapadas al igual que nosotras y sólo fue posible que mi prima trajera el chocolate porque pude llevarles los vasos, los platos y los ingredientes- explica con simpleza la peliazul, y las demás sólo la miran fijamente-. Obviamente mi prima no viajaría hasta la cocina para hacer nuestra merienda y luego venir acá con mi padre enloquecido merodeando por la casa- termina de decir todo aquello mientras reía.

Misao: Eso lo explica todo, pero ahora somos nosotras quienes debemos sortear a ese señor antes de que nos viole o algo ¿Vieron esa cara cuando habíamos entrado?- la morena extendía sus brazos para remarcar lo que decía con su acostumbrado gesto exagerado.

Konata: Por eso mismo los walkie-talkie, y Yu-chan también lo necesitará cuando Minami-san tenga que irse, aunque pienso que lo más sensato sería que se quede por hoy con Yu-chan.

Kagami: ¿Tú hablando de sensatez? Realmente tu padre debe hacerlas pasar muy mal este encierro, pero como sea empecemos a sacar mi hermana y Miyuki de aquí.

Misao: ¿Pero qué hay de mí, Hiiragi?- se ofende la morena.

Konata: _Chibi-Kushina_, ¿hay moros en la costa? Cambio- la peliazul pone a trabajar otra vez el walkie-talkie.

Yutaka: _El pasillo está vacío, tal vez mi tío está en la sala, ¿pero porqué preguntas, onee-chan?_

Konata: Deberías llamarme _Aoi-Haruhi_, se supone que practicamos antes de que Kagamin viniera. Cambio.

Yutaka: _Pero es que no me aprendí esas cosas que me decías sobre comunicarnos con el walkie-talkie, onee-chan. Y cambio._

Konata: Avisa a _Midori-Ningen_ que nos ayude para escoltar a toda mi brigada con excepción de _Tsuntsun-Ai_ que se queda en el cuartel esta noche...

Kagami: ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Konata?- la tsundere tenía un tic en el ojo por la forma en que la apodó la ojiverde.

Tsukasa: No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo Kona-chan ¿Alguien me puede decir qué significa todo eso?- decía con los ojos totalmente perdidos la miko menor.

Yutaka: _Está bien onee-chan, le diré a Minami-chan que las ayude para sortear a mi tío para que puedan irse. Cambio._

Konata: Ya estamos saliendo así que prepárate, _Chibi-Kushina_. Cambio y fuera- la peliazul se encinta el walkie-talkie mientras abre con cuidado la puerta.

Miyuki: ¿Izumi-san está por ahí?- pregunta la chica de lentes con sus manos temblando de nerviosismo.

Konata: No. Tal como dijo Yu-chan, mi padre tal vez esté abajo, así que debemos ser rápidas si queremos que salgan bien de ésta- la peliazul termina de abrir la puerta y es la primera en salir con paso cauteloso.

Las cuatro visitantes tragan grueso antes de atreverse a salir detrás de la bajita peliazul, temerosas de que Soujiro pudiese salir de algún lado y raptarlas para empezar a tomar sus fotografías. Kagami no comprendía cómo Konata podía mantener aunque sea un poco de cordura viviendo desde hace tanto tiempo con un sujeto tan loco como él, lolicón hasta la médula y ahora con su obsesión llevaba a niveles excesivos. Miyuki y Tsukasa deseaban abrazarse por el intenso miedo que las congelaba desde adentro en ese campo de guerra en que se habían metido. Misao estaba lista para lanzar puñetazos o patadas de ser necesario, pero igual tenía mucho miedo. A mitad de camino hacia las escaleras se encuentran con Minami saliendo lenta y cautelosamente de la habitación de Yutaka, y al igual que Misao estaba lista para pelear si no había otra opción. Ya las seis chicas estaban listas para el escape de tres de ellas, sólo había que rogar que el hombre peliazul no apareciese a mitad de camino.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Debido a razón de estudios y a irregularidades con el internet desde hace más de una semana, me veo obligado a anunciarles que por ahora y hasta nuevo aviso publicaré nuevos capítulos cada dos semanas, siempre los días martes (a menos que las circunstancias sean demasiado adversas). Espero a que lleguen pronto las vacaciones navideñas y que se normalice el internet para poder llevar todo a su cauce normal. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y espero que los lectores vuelvan para deleitarse con la creatividad propia de aquellos que han decidido tomar el relevo de este año, y ojalá del año que viene :D

Hasta otra


	12. Escape de la casa Izumi (y II)

**Advertencia: **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que no se hayan desesperado en todo este tiempo :D

**Escape de la casa Izumi (y II)**

Las seis chicas descienden sigilosamente por las escaleras, muy pendientes de que Soujiro no fuera a aparecerse de pronto como si fuese un espanto para atraparlas con su cámara. La peliazul era quien iba a la cabeza con la peliverde con los puños en alto, Kagami iba detrás de ellas, igualmente cauta, Misao siguiendo muy de cerca a la miko mayor, sudando mares y casi girando su cuello como los búhos para mirar alrededor, y al final estaban Miyuki y Tsukasa, muy asustadas y casi abrazándose, pero se conformaron con sólo estar pegadas la una a la otra.

Minami: No lo veo, tal vez esté en la cocina- murmuraba la chica menor mientras echaba un vistazo.

Konata: No podemos confiarnos, ese doujin ha tenido un efecto tal en mi padre que tal vez no se cure en al menos dos días, así que no podemos pensar que esté todo bien- decía muy pensativa y suspicaz la otaku-. En vista de que yo soy la única que lo puede detener, saltaré para llamar su atención, mientras el resto de ustedes corre como una pandilla de demonios hacia la puerta, procurando no mirar atrás ni desacelerar hasta que lleguen a la salida.

Tsukasa: ¿P-pero qué hay de ti, Kona-chan?- se preocupaba evidentemente la pelilila menor, aún muy pegada de la pelirrosa.

Konata: Ya te dije que lo puedo manejar, he estado viviendo todos estos años con mi padre. Si alguien sabe cómo tratar con él, ese alguien soy yo.

Kagami: Es de aplaudir que no te hayas vuelto igual de loca teniendo a ese hombre como ejemplo desde muy pequeña- decía entre fastidiada y disimuladamente preocupada la miko mayor.

Misao: Mejor no hablemos y nos vamos ya- la morena se precipita y se adelante por su cuenta.

Kagami: ¡Vuelve, Kusakabe!

Soujiro: ¡Ya sabía que tenían que bajar!- el adulto aparece como si fuese un fantasma frente a la colmilluda y empieza a sacar su cámara.

Konata: ¡No te permitiré hacer algo como eso, papá!- la ojiverde da un salto y patea lejos la cámara antes de que su padre pudiese disparar el flash.

Minami: Será mejor retroceder- la chica menor empuja a Tsukasa y Miyuki para que emprendieran carrera de vuelta a la habitación de Konata.

Kagami: ¡Este sujeto está loco!- la ojiceleste mayor trata de mantenerse atrás de las demás, tanto para escudar a su hermana si Soujiro las alcanza como por su preocupación por Konata, quien trataba de alejar como podía la cámara de su padre cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Soujiro: Sólo una foto bajo sus faldas, no me niegues eso, Konata- rogaba con voz de Smeagol el hombre, y esa voz causaba escalofríos a la tsundere.

Konata: ¡Corre, Kagami-sama! Si te toma una foto no hay vuelta atrás- la chica del lunar patea lejos la cámara para que su padre tardara en recuperarla y corrió hacia la miko, llevándola tomada de la mano a su habitación.

El primer intento de fotografiar a las amigas de Konata, resultó ser fallido, pero como buen depredador, Soujiro sabía que podía contar con una nueva oportunidad, siempre la había.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Konata: Eso... estuvo... de miedo- la otaku estaba agitada en extremo por la tremenda carrera que tuvo que hacer casi cargando a Kagami.

Kagami: ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Kusakabe!- señalaba con su dedo la chica de coletas- ¡Si no te hubieses precipitado de esa forma en este momento ustedes ya estarían fuera!

Misao: Pero yo sólo quería salir rápido de aquí- se afligía la morena y Konata le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Miyuki: Tiene que haber algún otro método para que podamos irnos de aquí- se sostenía el mentón muy pensativa la intelectual-. Tal vez si utilizamos el árbol que está cerca de la ventana...

Konata: No te hagas ilusiones, Miyuki-san- las gemelas y la morena miran desencajadas a la peliazul-. Mi padre también está vigilando el patio por si alguna de nosotras se fuga por la ventana, así que lo mejor sería descartar esa opción.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero cómo es eso que vigila el patio, Kona-chan?

La matadora del árcade no responde, sino que en silencio se dirige a su despensa y saca una figurita que estaba hecha pedazos, tal vez era de cuando era muy pequeña y lo habría roto jugando, va a la ventana acompañada por las demás, con gracia se monta en las ramas del árbol para que las demás no tuvieran que apiñarse tanto, soltó la figurita y... Voila! En lo que la figurita toca el suelo un flash aparece, seguido de un par de gritos de frustración del adulto, asustando mucho a Tsukasa y Miyuki.

Konata: ¿Quién se quiere aventurar a bajar por este arbolito?- nadie se atreve a dar el primer paso- Pues ese es el riesgo de bajar por aquí, y el riesgo de que se nos vea la ropa interior mientras descendemos también es considerable. Por eso prefiero la opción de que se vayan por el frente.

Kagami: Ese padre tuyo da un miedo como no te haces una idea- la pelilila mayor sentía que sería imposible salir de allí, y no era para menos.

Misao: ¿Cómo podremos salir aquí entonces? Ayano debe estar desesperada porque no he llegado a su casa.

Konata: Lo dices como si hubiese algo entre ustedes dos- el brillo de la otaku fue aterrador, por decir lo menos, para Kagami.

Misao: ¿Pero de qué hablas? Ella es mi amiga del alma y la quiero mucho- se defendía simulando ofenderse-. Lo que quiero decir es que debe estar preocupada porque le prometí visitarla y todavía no estoy en camino por estar aquí encerrada como en esos videojuegos de calabozos.

Konata: Y Ayano-chan es la princesa que debes salvar de las malévolas garras de la desesperación y la soledad para que las dos sean felices por siempre- decía entre burlona y dramática, sacando risas de la pelirrosa y la pelilila menor, un bufido de la morena y y una mirada de reproche de la tsundere-. No te preocupes, estamos en confianza y puedes decir lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, no me molesta en absoluto que alguna de ustedes tenga atracción por otra chica- esta vez tanto las gemelas como la intelectual tragaron grueso, pensando que quizás Konata les había leído la mente.

Sólo Minami estaba vigilando en la puerta para prevenir que el dueño de casa entrara en la habitación, o que se aventurara a buscar a Yutaka, por lo que no escuchó nada de lo que discutían las demás chicas. Estaba muy preocupada por la pelirroja y se sentía mal por haberla dejado sola en aquel campo minado.

Minami: Chicas, tenemos que terminar con esto- todas miran a la chica menor, recordando que ella estaba allí-. Yutaka está sola y tres de ustedes tienen que irse, así que debemos apurarnos y sacarlas de aquí ahora mismo, aún si para eso debo ser yo la fotografiada.

Konata: Esa valentía es lo que hace falta para estar con mi prima- la chica del ahoge finalmente se baja del árbol y vuelve a tocar el suelo de la habitación-. Vamos a hacer un intento más, y esta vez Minami-san y yo tendremos que unirnos para detener a mi padre- gira su vista hacia Misao, Tsukasa y Miyuki-. Ustedes corran lo más rápido que puedan y váyanse sin importar qué. Estaré bien, no deben preocuparse.

Kagami: ¿Y qué es lo que haré yo?- pregunta muy preocupada la tsundere, y Konata le dirige una mirada muy seria (nada usual en ella).

Konata: Tú te encargarás de posibilitar nuestro retorno a este lugar, o en caso de que volvamos a fallar debes traer de vuelta a las demás sin mirar atrás ¿de acuerdo?

La escena era dramática por decir lo menos, la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente hacía erizar la piel de las demás chicas. Era como si Konata dijera que Minami y ella se fueran a inmolar en una cruel batalla para garantizar la victoria de Tsukasa, Misao y Miyuki. Las tres obviamente empezaron a llorar al sentir ese drama recorrerlas completamente, mientras que Kagami no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupada por la peliazul a quien aún no se había tomado el valor de decirle que la quería de una forma especial. Minami tenía un gesto totalmente serio en apoyo a Konata, sin duda se iban a sacrificar ante el monstruo lolicón de Soujiro.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

La pelirroja estaba en su cama, rezando todo lo que pudiese para que la peliverde pudiese regresar pronto a su lado, sin duda sentía su ausencia y no le agradaba para nada eso. Si su tío lograba atrapar a su mejor amiga sería una verdadera catástrofe, porque sin duda ella seguiría, le gustara o no.

Yutaka: ...Ojalá estés bien, Minami-chan...- la chica de coletitas oye cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación de su prima y dedujo que tendría que ver con su peliverde amiga, por lo que corrió hacia la puerta pero no la abrió- Minami-chan, ¿estás ahí?

Minami: _Quédate adentro Yutaka, voy a intentar una vez más sacar a las senpais de aquí y es muy peligroso que salgas. Espérame que en cuanto termine vuelvo contigo._

Yutaka: De acuerdo Minami-chan, te espero adentro- la pelirroja vuelve a su cama y se cubre con las sábanas, esperando que su amiga lograse cumplir su promesa.

* * *

**Escaleras**

Las seis chicas vuelven a bajar cautas las escaleras, nuevamente con Konata y Minami a la cabeza, Kagami lista para darle a Misao el pellizco de su vida si volvía a adelantarse sin pensar, y Tsukasa y Miyuki abrazadas finalmente, pues ya el miedo era demasiado para soportarlo. Una vez abajo fueron la peliazul y la peliverde quienes se precipitaron, llamando la atención de Soujiro ya con cámara en mano.

Tsukasa: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Antes de que Soujiro tomara una foto buena esta vez, Konata logra frustrar nuevamente sus planes arrebatándole la cámara y lanzándola a Minami, quien la atrapa con una habilidad que cualquier shortstop envidiaría. Kagami corre a toda velocidad hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Tsukasa resbala y cae al suelo, y como resultado de la caída su falda se levanta para mostrar sus bragas rosadas con dibujos de ositos bailando. Esa imagen inspiró al adulto para recuperar a como diera lugar su cámara, mientras que Miyuki y Kagami debían ser rápidas.

Miyuki: ¡Tsukasa-san!

Misao: ¡Mierda, ese lolicón no necesitará de más inspiración por algunos días!

Kagami: ¡Cállate y ayuda!

Las tres chicas se devuelven lo más rápido que pueden para ayudar a la aturdida pelilila mientras que el adulto batalla contra Minami por el control de la cámara, logrando finalmente recuperarla.

Konata: ¡CORRAN, RÁPIDOOOOOOOO!

De pronto todo parecía haberse hecho más lento, el tiempo, ellas mismas, el flash que emerge de la cámara del peliazul, el gesto de rabia y frustración dibujados en el rostro de la tsundere, las lágrimas de Tsukasa... en fin, todo.

Konata: ¡Eso no se hace, papá!- la peliazul le quita una vez más la cámara antes de que tomara una segunda foto, dándole a Tsukasa la oportunidad de que finalmente se levantara.

Miyuki: ¿Estás bien, Tsukasa-san?- la pelirrosa sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazar y besar a la pelilila menor.

Tsukasa: ¡No estoy bien! El papá de Kona-chan me vio bajo la falda- la chica empieza a llorar-. Así no me casaré nunca ¡Buahhhh!

Kagami: ¡Por ahora lo más importante es sacarlas de este infierno, así que apresúrense!

Las cuatro chicas reanudan su carrera hacia la puerta, aprovechando que las otras dos habían vuelto a darle grandes dificultades a Soujiro. Finalmente logran alcanzar la puerta, logran abrirla y finalmente se da la fuga de Tsukasa, Miyuki y Misao. Kagami se ve obligada a cerrar y regresar a las escaleras lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, pues ya empezaba a cansarse. La presión de la situación, el haber tenido que devolverse a mitad de camino y la sensación de que la distancia de las escaleras a la puerta era mucho mayor de lo habitual estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la miko mayor.

Konata: ¡Regresa a mi habitación, Kagamin! No quiero que te quedes aquí- la otaku atrapa la cámara de su padre y corre hacia la cocina y de allí a la sala.

Kagami: ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Konata?- la miko falló en disimular su preocupación.

Konata: ¡Apúrate, que no quiero ponerte en riesgo!

La pelilila se sonroja repentinamente, no se esperaba esas palabras de parte de Konata. Por un momento le parecía heroica y más bella que nunca, pero no podía olvidar lo que le dijo, así que sólo asintió algo apenada y subió como pudo las escaleras.

Minami: ¡Atrápela, senpai!- la peliverde lanza nuevamente la cámara.

Soujiro: ¡No lo creo!- el peliazul se sube a la mesa y da un salto, logrando recuperar la cámara- Ahora ustedes siguen.

Konata: ¡Olvídalo, papá!- la chica del ahoge da una nueva patada para mandar a volar lejos la cámara y corre hacia Minami- ¡Mejor corramos Minami-san, yo ya no puedo aguantar más esta pelea!

La peliverde asiente y ambas suben como almas que lleva Soujiro... quiero decir el diablo, y así lograron regresar a las habitaciones correspondientes (Minami en la habitación de Yutaka y Konata en su propia habitación). La batalla había terminado tan dramáticamente como había empezado.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

Yutaka: ¡Minami-chan!- la chica bajita corre para abrazar a su amiga en cuanto la ve llegar.

Minami: Yo también estoy feliz de volver contigo, Yutaka- la peliverde le devuelve suavemente el abrazo mientras jadeaba un poco por lo agitada que se sentía.

La chica bajita guía a Minami hasta su cama para que descansara después de todo lo que había pasado, al menos ya lo peor del día había pasado, y a menos que se les ocurriese un plan para evitar repetir esta mala experiencia, la peliverde se quedaría esta noche en casa con Yutaka.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Kagami: ¡El día que me vuelva a encontrar frente a frente a tu padre le romperé el cuello por hacer esa cosa a mi hermana!- explota la miko bastante agotada y frustrada- Esta no es forma de arremeter con una menor de edad, ese desgraciado.

Konata: No hay de qué preocuparse, Kagamin- la peliazul se acuesta para descansar un rato.

Kagami: ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir de que se atrevió a abusar de Tsukasa?

Konata: Palabra por palabra, pero aún así mi padre nunca logrará tener esa foto- la ojiverde sonríe ampliamente mientras alza en lo alto un rollo de película.

Kagami: ¿Le quitaste el rollo que usó para fotografiar a Tsukasa?

Konata: En realidad mi padre nunca logró tomar esa foto, yo le quité la película cuando peleábamos por la cámara, y cuando logró quitársela a Minami-san lo único que hizo fue disparar el flash a las bragas de Tsukasa y ya.

Kagami: ¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

Konata: Si revelaba lo que hice antes de tiempo mi padre intentaría recuperar la película, y tal vez sí hubiese logrado fotografiar a Tsukasa.

Kagami: Bueno, lo importante es que esta vez logramos que se fueran, y tu padre no cumplió su pervertido objetivo- suspiraba ya más tranquila antes de sentarse al lado de Konata.

Al fin podrían tener un momento de paz antes de continuar con la investigación sobre quién hizo el doujin que tanto la molestaba, pero unas ciertas palabras retumbaban dentro de la cabeza de la tsundere, las palabras que le dijo Konata sobre que no quería que estuviera en riesgo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho mientras su rostro permitía que se dibujara un leve rubor. Tal vez existía una posibilidad de que pudiese declarar sus sentimientos por Konata y que le respondiese positivamente, y aquello que dijo a Misao sobre que no le molestaba que ellas fuesen así podría ser un apoyo para que al menos no sentir que Konata la fuese a rechazar de mala manera. No pudo evitar voltear su vista hacia la otaku y empezar a inclinarse levemente, cuando...

Soujiro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI FOTOOOOOOOOO!- el grito del lolicón asustó tanto a Kagami como a Konata, pero se relajaron al saber que gritaba desde la cocina.

Ahora Kagami sólo esperaba que ese viejo rabo verde no volviese a gritar de esa manera en lo que restara de día, y mucho menos cuando tocara hacer la revisión, aunque Kagami no podía negar que se sentía ahora frustrada por aquella interrupción.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El primer capítulo del mes de diciembre, y no tengan duda de que habrán más capis tanto en diciembre como en 2015. Esta historia no la hago para terminarla pronto, eso jamás XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, tal vez deba preparar algún oneshot navideño, pero sólo lo podré hacer si logro hacer un espacio entre todos los trabajos que tengo pendiente.

Hasta otra


	13. Parejas atrapadas

**Advertencia: ** A poco más de una semana para la llegada de Navidad llega el nuevo capítulo de este fic, ojalá les guste :D

**Parejas atrapadas**

La tarde avanzaba lenta y casi dolorosamente para Konata, Kagami, Yutaka y Minami, cuatro chicas que estaban encerradas para protegerse de la furia de lolicón del peliazul que acechaba como bestia en el primer piso de la casa, cámara en mano, ojos muy abiertos, nariz preparada con el detector de olor a loli a su máximo nivel, decenas de rollos bien acomodados al alcance del peliazul. Estaba decidido a conseguir alguna foto a como diera lugar.

Las cuatro chicas mataban el tiempo en las respectivas habitaciones donde estaban asignadas realizando dos acciones bastante bien definidas; Yutaka y Minami leían juntas algunos mangas y miraban por la ventana las nubes que pasaban, haciendo el clásico juego de reconocer figuras en dichas nubes. Konata y Kagami revisaban uno por uno todos los doujin que había en la vasta colección de la peliazul, algo que tornó eterna dicha empresa, al punto de causarle migraña a Kagami por leer tanto doujin mientras que la ojiesmeralda leía inmutable el último capítulo de una pequeña saga de tantas que tenía. Kagami no comprendía como es que alguien que apenas sí tocaba algún libro real pudiera aguantar ese eterno maratón de leer doujin y manga.

Konata: Ya me está dando hambre- la chica del ahoge finalmente deja la lectura del doujin-. Supongo que tú también debes sentirte vacía, de hecho no me extrañaría que ahora tengas un agujero negro en el estómago...

Kagami: Ya basta de exageraciones, Konata- la miko se levanta pesadamente de la cama de Konata-. Odio admitirlo, pero yo también me muero de hambre.

Konata: En ese caso debería pedir una pizza o algo antes de que me veas a mí como tu cena, Kagamin- bromea con su típica sonrisa de gato.

Kagami: No estoy tan desesperada como para atreverme a clavarte el diente, pero mucho me temo que ese momento no está demasiado lejos- la pelilila se vuelve a tumbar en la cama de la anfitriona.

Konata: De acuerdo, ya mismo estoy llamando.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

Yutaka: Y esa nube parece un tiburón. Incluso parece que fuera a atacar- señala muy nerviosa la pelirroja mientras empieza a ocultarse detrás del brazo de la peliverde.

Minami: Mmmm... Creo que no veo nubes con alguna forma interesante, Yutaka- la chica alta mira fijamente a la más bajita.

Yutaka: Qué lástima, me hubiese gustado que el juego durara más. Es muy aburrido estar sólo encerradas aquí sin más- la chica de coletitas se recuesta casi sin darse cuenta en el brazo de su protectora.

Minami se da cuenta de la situación en la que quedan ambas chicas, cosa que la hace sonrojar bastante al pensar en cosas que no comprendía del todo, como por ejemplo pensaba en abrazar a Yutaka, en acariciar su pequeño y delicado rostro mientras la veía con cariño, también pensaba en decirle cosas bastante bonitas con tal de sacar una sonrisa de esos hermosos y suaves labios de la pelirroja, labios que por un fugaz momento concibió en sentir con los suyos propios. Era una sensación realmente hermosa que hacía sentir a Minami más llena de felicidad de lo que podía recordar, pero también su cabeza estaba llena de confusiones que no era capaz de descifrar ninguna. No sabía que quería hacer realmente, y al mismo tiempo no se podía dar el lujo de hacer ninguna.

Yutaka: Me está dando hambre, debería hablar con mi onee-chan para pedir algo ¿no crees, Minami-chan?

Minami: Creo que es una buena idea, te ayudaré- la peliverde toma la mano de la chica bajita.

La chica de coletitas se levanta y se dirige al walkie talkie para recogerlo y hablar a distancia con su prima. Minami sólo se queda viendo a su amiga, algo extrañada e insegura por aquellas sensaciones que recién había empezado a conocer.

Yutaka: Onee-chan, soy yo. Cambio.

Konata: _¿Es que nunca me llamarás _Aoi-Haruhi_? Pero bueno, eso ya es lo de menos ¿Qué se te ofrece? Cambio._

Yutaka: Es que Minami-chan y yo tenemos mucha hambre, pero no podemos bajar porque allá está mi tío ¿Crees que sería posible pedir una pizza, onee-chan? Cambio.

Konata: _En eso estoy, así que no hace falta esperar mucho. Yo te aviso cuando podamos comer todas juntas. Cambio._

Yutaka: Entendido. Cambio.

Konata: _En este caso deberías decir cambio y fuera, Yu-chan..._

Kagami: _Ya déjate de esas tonterías que no estamos en una incursión militar, Konata._

Konata: _Tal parece que la voraz Kagamin tiene algo de hambre y me quiere saltar encima, jejejeje._

Kagami: _¿Qué dijist...?_\- la comunicación se corta repentinamente, devolviendo el silencio a las dos chicas que habían escuchado todo hasta ese instante.

Ambas chicas estaban algo sonrojadas al adivinar cómo estarían Kagami y Konata por lo que dijo la última sobre que la pelilila le iría a brincar encima. No sospechaban que fueran tan cercanas como para hacer algo así, pero prefirieron no discutir ello por el momento. Sólo estarían sentadas juntas hasta que Konata les avisara que la pizza ha llegado, pero de alguna forma les parecía reconfortante esta cercanía entre ellas.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Después de una corta y animada (según Konata) persecución ambas chicas se tumbaron sobre la cama durante un rato mientras Konata pedía cuatro pizzas (argumentó que dos eran para Yutaka, Minami y ella, y que las otras dos eran para Kagami), y ahora sólo debían esperar a que las mencionadas fueran entregadas pronto. Pero era aburrido sólo esperar.

Kagami: Oye Konata.

Konata: Dime Kagami-sama.

Kagami: Y dale con "sama", sólo quiero preguntarte que si tienes algún juego interesante en tu colección.

Konata: Pues resulta que ayer compré uno bastante bueno que todavía no he pasado más allá del tutorial- decía algo entretenida mientras intercambiaba miradas con una boquiabierta tsundere.

Kagami: ¿No has pasado del tutorial de un juego? ¿Pero qué es lo que pensabas, Konata?- la ojiceleste casi se levantaba para tomarle la temperatura a su amiga, pero como pudo se contuvo.

Konata: Quería esperar hasta el momento en que pudiera jugar contigo, y de hecho quería invitarte cuando de pronto viste el doujin- la ojiverde no apartaba la vista de la miko-. Luego de eso pensé que tal vez debías tomarte un tiempo para respirar antes de que intentara invitarte, pero ahora que estamos aquí, esperando por la pizza y descansando luego de leer mi colección, estaría mal desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¿no crees?

La tsundere nuevamente sentía que el corazón le latía a toda prisa y que su rostro empezaba a incendiarse por lo que dijo Konata. Que esa pequeña y linda otaku dijese que no ha querido utilizar un videojuego sólo para estrenarlo a su lado era casi como que le dijese que estaba guardando sus labios para ella, o que le dijese que tenía reservado su corazón sólo para ella. Kagami se sentía inmensamente feliz de ver que Konata la viese de esa forma tan especial, tal vez debía intentar declararse y terminar con esa dulce tortura que se había tornado amarla en silencio. Había pasado muy poco tiempo todavía, pero tal vez ya era el momento justo para intentarlo, se declararía a SU enana.

Kagami: K-Konata...

Konata: Dime, Kagamin.

Kagami: ¿Q-qué dirías s-si de pronto y-yo...- la tsundere traga grueso- te dijese que yo...?- para su mala suerte suena el timbre de la casa, indicando que las pizzas ya habían llegado.

Soujiro: _¡LOLIIIIIIIII!_

Las dos chicas se asoman curiosas por la ventana para ver cómo reacciona el repartidor ante aquella aparición espectral que seguro habría hecho el adulto. A pesar de aquel interés, Kagami no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente un par de veces por el brusco final que sufrió su intento por decirle sus sentimientos a la peliazul, y debido a ello todo el valor que había logrado reunir para hacerlo se había de forma igualmente brusca. Esa dulce tortura seguiría prolongándose por un tiempo más.

* * *

**Habitación de Yutaka**

Yutaka: ¿Qué fue eso, Minami-chan?- la pelirroja se abraza muy asustada a su amiga.

Minami: No te preocupes Yutaka, yo te protegeré- la peliverde en cumplimiento de su palabra toma a su amiga y la abraza con firmeza en caso de que alguien entrase, pero no ocurre nada que sugiera eso-. Supongo que algo debe estar pasando afuera, lo mejor será cerrar la ventana para evitar que quien sea que esté afuera entre.

Yutaka: Yo te ayudo, Minami-chan- ambas chicas cerraron a toda velocidad la ventana.

Decir que la pelirroja estaba asustada era decir realmente muy poco, a tal punto de que le costaba un poco caminar por las ganas que le habían dado de súbito de ir al baño, pero no fue sino hasta que cerraron bien la ventana que...

Yutaka: Minami-chan, necesito que me acompañes al baño. Es urgente.

Minami: De acuerdo, pero primero debo decírselo a las senpais- la peliverde toma el walkie talkie sin perder el tiempo-. Konata-senpai, tengo que acompañar a Yutaka al servicio, me llevaré el walkie talkie por si acaso debo pedirles ayuda. Cambio y fuera.

La chica más alta tomó de la mano a Yutaka, y con la otra mano tomó una escoba (era muy oportuno tenerla justo ahí) para así empezar el penoso viaje hasta el baño. A pesar de que Minami se había asegurado de enviar como se debía el mensaje, había una falla lapidaria entre tantos detalles posibles; Kagami y Konata no había escuchado el mensaje por haber estado pendientes de lo que ocurría afuera, por lo que aún no se habían enterado de nada y mucho menos se habían preparado para ayudar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Es un poco triste ser el único que está escribiendo en español para Lucky Star, pero ya lo veía venir por los enormes parches de tiempo que he notado desde un principio, pero aún así sería genial que no fuese así, sino que más bien hubiesen seis o siete escritores al mes (al menos) posteando o continuando fics en esta página :p. Tal vez ese sueño se cumpla, aunque siento que para eso es necesario una segunda temporada de Lucky Star, cosa que de verdad espero de corazón :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos están siendo ansiosamente esperados. Con la llegada de las vacaciones deberían aumentar la cantidad de personas que lean o escriban aquí, o al menos así funciono yo XD

Hasta otra


	14. Enemigo ¿identificado?

**Advertencia: **He llegado para subir el último capítulo de este año, fans de Lucky Star. Mis deseos de que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y que también tengan un próspero Año Nuevo.

**Enemigo ¿identificado?**

La escena del repartidor inicialmente acosado por Soujiro y la posterior disculpa del último por aquel bochornoso papel que había hecho, había llamado las risas de parte de Konata y Kagami. No habían visto una disculpa tan divertida antes, pero pronto tuvieron que volver a lo importante y avisar al repartidor para que les dejara la pizza al alcance, mientras ellas utilizaban algunas cuerdas para que el joven atara las cajas y luego recibiese su pago. Obviamente las dos amigas evitaron que el peliazul se diese cuenta de lo que habían hecho, pues sabían de las consecuencias si ello ocurría.

Konata aprovechó para llamar a Minami y Yutaka, pero ellas se dieron cuenta de que estas no respondían al llamado. Sin embargo, no se preocuparon, pues pensaban que estaban tomando una siesta o algo. No tenían ni idea de lo que en realidad había ocurrido en la otra habitación.

* * *

**Servicio**

Minami se queda en la entrada del servicio mientras esperaba que Yutaka terminase. Había dejado a un lado el walkie talkie y no escuchó lo que le había dicho la peliazul. La pelirroja no se toma mucho tiempo para cumplir con sus necesidades, pero cuando sale, ambas chicas se ven en un nuevo problema; Soujiro había regresado de su ridículo espectáculo en el jardín, justo a tiempo para ver a ambas chicas.

Soujiro: ¡Ahí las quería ver, jovencitas!- el peliazul prepara su cámara con gran velocidad, pero las dos amigas logran esconderse detrás de una pared.

Yutaka: Mi tío nos ha acorralado, Minami-chan- la chica de coletitas se abraza muy asustada a la peliverde, quien en respuesta la protege con un abrazo también.

El momento se había tornado muy tenso. Minami sabía a la perfección que el hombre estaba acercándose a ellas para lograr tomar esas ansiadas fotos. Trató de llamar a sus senpais por el walkie talkie, pero por alguna razón ellas n respondieron a su llamado. No parecía haber escape para ellas.

Yui: Ohayo, tío. Vine para quedarme esta noche- aparece como si un milagro hubiese acudido al rescate de las dos chicas.

Soujiro: ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntaba muy desorientado, pues no escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

Yui: Acabo de hacerlo, y parece que ha sido muy oportuno que lo haya hecho- la policía mira de arriba a abajo al hombre y luego tantea la casa-. Aquí pareciera que Konata se hubiese vuelto a enfermar, pues no me explico este enorme desastre. Tal vez debas ir a tu habitación y yo me encargo de hacer la cena, tío.

Soujiro: P-pero hay...

Yui: No creo que haga falta que me ayudes, yo puedo sola con todo esto- la hermana de Yutaka se estira un poco y busca con la vista la escoba-. Y por cierto, necesito que me prestes tu cámara, tío.

Soujiro: ¿Qué, en serio?

Yui: Bastante enserio. En el trabajo estaban arreglando la oportunidad para hacer una fiesta, y me pidieron que buscara una cámara que fuese anticuada para tomar las fotos del equipo, y la tuya me parece genial- sonríe animada la chica mayor mientras tiende su mano al demente... digo al peliazul.

Las dos amigas observan a Yui y Soujiro forcejeando de manera cómica por la cámara, y aprovecharon esta invaluable oportunidad que tenían para escabullirse al piso de arriba a toda velocidad. Al menos no fue necesario utilizar por segunda vez el walkie talkie, pues aunque no lo supieran, nuevamente no les iba a funcionar aquel desesperado recurso.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Konata: ¡Itadakimasu!- la matadora del árcade es la primera en comer, y lo hace con mucha alegría.

Kagami: Justo cuando creía que no comeríamos, pero como sea... itadakimasu.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada más mientras disfrutaban del trozo de pizza que se comían. Se alarman un poco cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse, revelando a dos chicas de primer año que respiraban algo agitadas mientras miraban desconcertadas a las mayores.

Yutaka: ¿Ya habían empezado a comer?- pregunta muy indignada, pero su gesto causaba más enternecimiento y gracia que susto o aflicción.

Kagami: Konata les acababa de avisar que nos han entregado las pizzas, y nosotras creímos que tomaban una siesta o algo, así que les guardamos lo que les toca y nos servimos.

Minami: Yo acompañé a Yutaka al servicio- todas se miraban entre sí algo confundidas.

Konata: Vaya, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de nada, pero no importa ya. Vengan a comer ahora, mientras las pizzas aún están calientes.

Las dos chicas menores se sentaron animadas pero aún confundidas a comer. La noche caía lentamente sobre los techos de las casas de Saitama, pero Konata y las demás no tomaron ello en cuenta hasta que hubiesen terminado. A pesar de que a mitad de la comida Yutaka hubiese avisado sobre la llegada de su hermana, consideraron seguir cautas en cuanto les tocó a ella y Minami regresar a la otra habitación. Konata y Kagami quedarían nuevamente solas y ya recuperadas para continuar con su búsqueda, precisamente lo que necesitaban.

Konata: Tal vez debamos empezar con estos doujin de aquí- la peliazul saca una caja que estaba en su armario-. Estos son los doujin que me interesaba comprar en un principio, pero luego resultaron ser un fiasco porque la calidad era muy mala, o porque le faltaba contenido. Creo que muchos de estos casi no vendieron nada por las advertencias de los primeros que habían hecho fila.

Kagami: Pero igual los compraste de a tres como siempre- señala con fastidio la miko mientras Konata hacía un gesto de _fatality_.

Konata: Tú me conoces, tsundere traviesa- ríe pícaramente la otaku.

Kagami: ¿A-a qu-qué viene eso, baka?- la pelilila sentía que la cara se le quemaba de pronto por lo que dijo la peliazul.

Konata: Pues estoy diciendo que tú sabes como pienso y funciono, Kagamin- la otaku había recobrado la compostura con una rapidez totalmente impensable.

Kagami: No es muy difícil saber todo si lo único que haces es jugar y comprar manga- la tsundere desvía la vista para esconder como sea su rubor.

Ambas chicas reinician sus lecturas y toman los doujin que Konata había sugerido. No tomó mucho para que Kagami descubriera al bribón que estaba buscando.

Kagami: ¡Aquí está! ¡Tiene que ser este desgraciado! ¡El estilo de dibujo coincide al pelo con los trazos del doujin!

Konata: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kagami-sama?

Kagami: ¡Encontré al responsable que nos ha hecho esto!- la pelilila le pasa el doujin a Konata, y esta asiente luego de unos segundos de leerlo.

Konata: Tienes razón, este doujin coincide, aunque la trama es un verdadero asco- dice la ojiverde sin levantar la vista.

Kagami: ¿Quién es el autor de ese doujin, Konata?- la tsundere mantiene con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de explotar una vez más, sólo esperando a saber qué nombre debería vociferar con toda su ira.

Konata: Se trata de Sebastian, el muchacho que siempre nos hace de sirviente en los ending. Ahora puedes gritar si así lo deseas, Kagamin.

Kagami: ¡Su verdadero nombre es Minoru! Pero de cualquier forma, ahora sé quién pagará muy, muy caro su atrevimiento- la tsundere desprendía un aura que incluso Konata no fue capaz de pasar por alto- ¡SHIRAISHI MINORU, ACABÉ CONTIGÓ DESGRACIADOOO!

Yutaka: _¿Qué fue eso, Minami-chan?_\- se escuchó el grito de miedo de la pelirroja.

Konata: No tengo dudas de que mañana lo vas a cazar, pero ahora será mejor que guardes fuerzas, Kagamin- tranquiliza con algo de éxito la peliazul-. Mañana te puedo ayudar a buscarlo, pero por hoy podemos dormir juntas si quieres.

De forma súbita la miko pasa de la ira incontenible a la más absoluta sorpresa. La noticia de que dormiría con Konata le había dado de lleno en el rostro como una corriente de aire cálido en medio de un cruel invierno. Su reincidente sonrojo no se haría esperar.

* * *

**Sala**

El lolicón yacía tirado sobre el sofá enfrente de la TV, desmayado y con un chichón en la cabeza. La policía había conseguido su cometido de tomar para sí la cámara fotográfica y ahora se encontraba limpiando por sí misma la sala, aunque no fuese tan buena en quehaceres domésticos como Konata. Para asegurar que Soujiro no la fuese a molestar, Yui encontró la solución en atarlo de manos y pies para para que no escapase del sofá. Todo iba a marchar bien esa noche, nada lo iba a impedir.

* * *

**Residencia Minegishi**

Misao: ...y luego aquel pervertido tomó una foto a las pantis de la pequeña Hiiragi.

Ayano: ¿En serio?- la pelinaranja estaba muy tensa, como si estuviese viendo los capítulos determinantes de algún dorama.

Misao: Así es, me pareció hilarante ver que llevaba pantis con dibujitos, pero para ese viejo rabo verde sin duda debió ser un festín para la vista- la morena alzaba sus brazos como si estuviese relatando que venía de enfrentarse a un dragón.

Ambas chicas se hallaban en el comedor. La familia de la pelinaranja se había ido cerca de una hora antes y se aseguraron de dejarles comida y algo de dinero en caso de que lo fuesen a necesitar. Misao y Ayano casi terminaban de comer curry, y luego de eso habían acordado ir a ver alguna película juntas, aprovechando que se quedaban solas y que Misao dormiría ahí esa noche. Misao optó por algunas películas de acción, y Ayano simplemente apoyó la decisión.

Misao: Realmente te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí contigo. Prometo que cuidaré de ti muy bien.

Ayano: Vamos, qué cosas dices, Misa-chan- la pelilarga se sonroja al escuchar otro de esos comentarios que la hacían sentir nerviosa, y por alguna razón, muy feliz.

Misao: Tal vez debamos sacar algunas sábanas por si acaso nos quedamos dormidas mientras vemos nuestro maratón de películas ¿Me ayudas a buscar, Ayano?

Ayano: Claro que te ayudaré, pero antes déjame terminar de comer- la pelinaranja acaba con lo que le quedaba en el plato, y las dos juntas se preparan para empezar juntas su maratón de películas.

Decir que la pasaron bien quizás se quedaba corto. Ambas vieron de principio a fin todas las películas que habían agendado, y se divertían a lo grande. Habían algunas escenas en las que Ayano se estremecía cuando veía explosiones o fuertes peleas entre los distintos bandos, y acababa abrazándose a un brazo de su amiga, recibiendo como respuesta unas suaves y dulces palmaditas de parte de ella. Cuando terminaron todas las películas fue grande la sorpresa de la pelinaranja al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había quedado pegada a la morena, pero a pesar de ello no hizo ningún ademán por alejarse, sino que se mantuvo abrazada a su brazo. No sabía porqué, pero este contacto la hacía feliz, le gustaba estar así con Misao, como si estuviese siendo protegida por alguien grande y fuerte que la haría sentir querida y plena. Se ruboriza al darse cuenta, alza un poco la vista y mira a la colmilluda que aún miraba fijamente la TV.

Misao: ¿Estás bien, Ayano?- pregunta en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que hacía la pelilarga.

La pelinaranja no responde a aquella pregunta, sino que mantiene su mirada inmóvil en el rostro de Misao, con la mente completamente en blanco. No se movía en absoluto, ni había escuchado la pregunta de la morena. No comprendía cómo había llegado hasta este punto, pero todo indicaba que...

Misao: ¿Sabes una cosa, Ayano? Se nos olvidó la gelatina que habías comprado para esta película, así que me pregunto si podríamos comerla ahora mismo ¿Qué dices, eh?

Ayano: De... acuerdo...- dijo sin pensar, tampoco había escuchado lo que acababa de decir la colmilluda esta vez.

Misao: De acuerdo, entonces voy a traer las gelatinas y comeremos el postre antes de bañarnos ¿Crees que deberíamos bañarnos juntas para no hacernos perder el tiempo antes de ir a dormir?

La pelinaranja sí logró escuchar esto último, y eso hizo que su rubor se pronunciara a un nivel tremendo. Sentía el corazón palpitando salvajemente, y por alguna razón empezó a descubrir que eso no era algo fortuito. Empezó a pensar que tal vez estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia la morena...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué tal me quedó este capi? Necesito que me digan como voy para saber si hay algo que paso por alto o que me podría ayudar, pero no he recibido reviews últimamente ;w; Reviews, follows y favoritos son ansiosamente esperados. Menos mal que se acaba diciembre, no había pasado un mes con tan pocos reviews desde que había debutado como escritor :/

Hasta otra


	15. Una búsqueda en vano

**Advertencia: **Gomen por la semana extra de espera, me la tomé libre para alimentar mi inspiración y para terminar trabajos que tenía a la mitad. Lucky Star no me pertenece, pero sí lo sueño :3

**Una búsqueda en vano**

Ayano: M-Mi-Misa-chan...

Misao: ¡No se diga más! Te traeré tu parte ¿Quieres acompañarme?- eso no era lo que esperaba su amiga, pero igual aceptó conforme.

Ayano se sentía presionada desde adentro por lo que significaba encontrar ese sentimiento de atracción por su amiga, pero estaba algo temerosa ante lo podría pasar si las cosas no llegasen a salir bien si le dice la verdad. Misao se dirige a la cocina llevando tomada de la mano a su gran amiga, ignorando lo mucho que incrementaba la presión, incluso la tristeza en ella.

Misao: ¿Te gusta el de naranja o el de frambuesa?- le muestra las opciones mencionadas, pero Ayano no responde de inmediato.

Ayano: E-etto... Creo que quiero el de...- la colmilluda alza extrañada una ceja, pensando que nunca la había visto tan nerviosa para tomar una decisión tan simple- Ehhh... tomaré el de fr-frambuesa...

Misao: ¿Te sientes bien?- Ayano siente como un golpe eléctrico reactivador aquella pregunta, pero eso casi le cuesta que se le caiga el postre que eligió, pero Misao fue capaz de ayudarle a sostenerlo- Te veo muy mal ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a tu habitación para descansar?

Ayano: N-no... estoy geni... es decir... Mejor si me acuesto, Misa-chan.

Debía aceptar que estaba actuando demasiado extraño para que Misao esté pasando por alto que Ayano no esté como de costumbre. Sabía que muy pronto debería hablarle sobre lo que le ocurre, pero no sabía de qué manera, y no quería ver lo que pasaba si Misao se enfadaba, se sentía ofendida o algo, la valoraba demasiado como para soportar verla molesta. Sólo se fue a dormir, aprovechando la hora para argumentar que se estaba haciendo tarde. Misao se mantendría despierta un poco más antes de decidirse a acostarse en un futón que tenía a un lado de la cama de la chica de casa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Yutaka: Son muy amables por acompañarnos en el camino- celebraba muy sonriente cerca de la estación de trenes.

Kagami: No es nada, sólo pensaba que podríamos ir todas juntas- respondía algo sonrojada, tratando de encontrar con la vista a su gemela.

El día, aunque hubiese empezado relativamente bien para las chicas que durmieron en la casa de Konata, no dejó de parecerles algo extraña la forma de ser de algunas personas que se quedaban viéndolas a mitad de camino. Kagami y Konata estaban de acuerdo a estar en guardia en caso de que alguien intentase acosarlas, más aún cuando la otaku relató lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con los pandilleros que casualmente leyeron aquel doujin. Ninguna medida de precaución podría ser demasiada si en este caso corrían el riesgo de que alguien más pudiese intentar acosarlas. Encontraron a Tsukasa y Miyuki esperando juntas en la estación, cosa casual en opinión de las dos de primer año, pero las otras sabían sin necesidad de palabras que tanto la intelectual como la distraída pasaron juntas esa noche, por lo que no era descabellado lo que veían.

El viaje fue tenso y el temor se respiraba en el aire. Ninguna de las cuatro de tercer año podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro, aunque Konata se las arregló para sacar un viejo manga y empezar a leerlo cuando iban a mitad de camino, causando obviamente el enojo de cierta tsundere. A Tsukasa le pareció que algunos las habrían reconocido por el doujin, asustándole mucho, y como respuesta se acercaba mucho a Miyuki para que la defendiera, aunque ella misma también necesitaba de seguridad emocional.

* * *

**Instituto Ryoo**

Kagami: ¡Ahora sí voy a buscar a ese zoquete de Minoru Shiraishi! No me esperen afuera, puede me tarde mucho y acabemos en nuestras clases, si es que no me llevan a la dirección antes- se va pisando fuerte y a gran velocidad.

Yutaka: ¿Pero qué le ocurre a Kagami-senpai?- tanto la pequeña como su amiga estaban confundidas por esa acción inesperada de parte de Kagami.

Konata: Tal vez aún esté molesta porque cuando le dije que era la hora de dormir me senté a jugar en el MMORPG hasta la una. Se ve que ella no aguanta dormir una hora más tarde de lo habitual, jejejeje.

Miyuki: Por cierto Konata-san, ¿qué fue lo que averiguaron de... eso?- vaciló un poco al recordar que Minami y Yutaka ignoraban lo del doujin, así que tuvo que improvisar un poco.

Minami: ¿De qué hablan ustedes?- tanto ella como Yutaka se muestran interesadas en saber de qué hablaban sus senpais.

Miyuki: N-no te preocupes, Iwasaki-san. Es sólo un proyecto nuestro, nada más.

Finalmente todas se dirigen a clases, pero Konata lo hace con la intención de ver el escándalo que formaría Kagami una vez que encontrase a Minoru.

* * *

**Salón 3-B**

Kagami: ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MINORU SHIRAISHI!? ¡RESPONDAN AHORA!- su llegada causó un vendaval de pánico que envolvió a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban desde temprano.

Nadie responde verbalmente, pero en cambio algunos señalaron tímidamente a un asiento en donde se encontraba dormido a causa del cansancio un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cerrados como los de Brock. Kagami empieza a tronarse los puños mientras se acercaba a paso dramáticamente lento para la percepción de algunos. Algunos incluso prefirieron huir rápido de allí, ya sea para no ver la terrible golpiza que iba a recibir el chico, o porque temían que la muchacha fuera próximamente a dirigir su incontenible ira hacia ellos. Minoru despierta a causa del alboroto de algunos que habían caído presas del pánico y se fueron corriendo como si hubiese entrado una manada de leones hambrientos, y lo primero que ve es una miko humeando de rabia acercándose con el paso de una asesina. Por un momento pensó que no se dirigía a él, hasta que Kagami lo agarró por el cuello de su uniforme.

Kagami: Ya era hora de que te pudiese ver la cara, _Doujin Note_.

Minoru: ¿Q-q-qué cosa? ¿De qué me hablas?- hace señas de ahogamiento cuando Kagami aprieta su agarre.

Kagami: ¡No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo! Yo sé que fuiste tú quien dibujo ese doujin en donde me pones a mí y a mis amigas en ese montón de acciones desvergonzadas- Minoru mira a la enfurecida chica con un rostro que se veía entre la confusión y el miedo-. No sé cómo le hiciste para conseguir esas ideas tan sucias, pero ha llegado la hora de que te rompa la mano con la que escribes, y así me aseguraré que nunca olvides esto.

Minoru: Y-yo no hice nada, lo juro. No sé de qué me hablas- chillaba como si estuviese a punto de ser degollado, sabiendo que pronto iba a sufrir más de lo que ya sufría regularmente con Akira.

Muchos espectadores se quedaban a la distancia, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que finalmente llegaron Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: ¡Espera, onee-chan! Él no fue quien lo hizo- interviene y logra detener a su gemela antes de que esta preparara su puño.

Miyuki: Kuroi-sensei nos acaba de decir que Shiraishi-san estaba en un viaje cuando habían iniciado la venta de aquel doujin. Incluso Kuroi-sensei nos mostró su permiso de cuando se fue, y es ahora que está regresando a clases.

Los presentes se quedan mirando con cara de WTF tanto a un lado como al lado, obviamente no entendieron nada de lo que habían querido decir Tsukasa y Miyuki, cosa que extrañó a Konata, porque eso significaría que ellos aún no habían leído el doujin de autor anónimo, pero tampoco es que ese detalle le importara demasiado. Kagami suelta bruscamente al pobre muchacho y mira totalmente desencajada a su gemela y a Miyuki. No comprendía cómo era eso que Minoru no había sido, a pesar de que el único indicio posible para averiguar quién fue lo señalaba.

Konata: Parece que lo de ayer no tuvo sentido después de todo ¿verdad?

Tsukasa: ¿Qué cosa no tuvo no tuvo sentido, Kona-chan?

Konata: Lo que nos pasó ayer ¿Lo olvidaste?

Tsukasa: Lo siento, ahora sí lo recordé.

Al fondo del del salón se mantenía inmóvil Kagami, viendo anonadada cómo el único sospechoso posible simplemente resultaba ser inocente. Nuevamente no tenía ni idea de quién o cómo fue posible lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Se separó lentamente y desanimada de Minoru, quien yacía tirado en el suelo y estaba asustado, pero muy bien tomando en cuenta lo que estuvo por pasar. Kagami tenía la vista perdida, no sabía qué pensar si todo lo que hizo en el último día había sido en vano. Descubrió lo que sin duda era el mayor bochorno de toda su vida tanto vivida como en el futuro; estuvo toda una tarde y una noche encerrada en una habitación, impedida de salir por culpa de Soujiro; perdió su tiempo de la peor manera que concebía, es decir estuvo mucho más tiempo del que se había permitido en su vida leyendo doujinshi, de los cuales casi ninguno tuvo sentido alguno para ella; armó un escándalo dentro de la escuela ¿y todo eso para qué, si al fin y al cabo el único nombre que pudo conseguir era incorrecto?

Konata: ¿Estás bien, Kagami?- miraba a su amiga algo preocupada, no era común ver a la miko mayor tan deprimida y distante.

Kagami: ¿Eh?- sale de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo que había causado con aquel trance- N-no, no es nada, Konata. Mejor me voy a... a clases... antes de que se haga tarde- se va casi arrastrando los pies, preocupando más a la peliazul.

Tsukasa: Onee-chan...- decía casi llorando, adivinando la decepción que sentía por dentro su hermana.

Miyuki: Ha sido algo extraño lo que ocurrió. Menos mal que al menos salvamos a alguien inocente.

Konata: Aún nadie está salvado, Miyuki-san- objeta con una mirada inusualmente seria-. Kagamin se siente mal precisamente por esa razón, no ha atrapado a _Doujin Note_ y no está evitando que esté haciendo posiblemente otro doujin que haría ver a alguna nueva víctima como muy pervertida ante otras personas- sus dos amigas la miran sorprendidas por las palabras tan serias de la otaku-. Una cosa es que las dos peleemos por nuestras ocurrencias, pero esta vez es distinto. Me duele ver así a Kagami-sama, para la próxima vez debería ayudarla de verdad.

Miyuki: Eres una buena persona, Konata-san.

Konata: Por supuesto que lo debo ser- recupera de súbito su actitud habitual-. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, Kagami-sama y yo nos convertiremos en las superheroínas que siempre estuvimos destinadas a ser, y así venceremos al pervertido _Doujin Note_\- sus dos amigas prefirieron no decir nada más para no escuchar otra ocurrencia que no iban a entender para nada.

* * *

**Con Kagami**

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez lo que más le dolía a la gemela no era el doujin en sí, ni siquiera el hecho de que la incluyesen ahí. Le dolía que sus amigas, su hermana pequeña, y sobre todo Konata fueran exhibidas de esa manera tan despreciable. Daría lo que fuera por que todo eso jamás hubiese pasado, odiaba que Konata fuera mostrada con tanta perversión ante miles de muchachos idiotas, de los cuáles algunos sin duda aprovecharían para abusar de ella o para burlarse en el mejor de los casos. Sabía que Konata era una chica de gran temple y fuerte ante cualquier comentario en contra de lo que le gustaba, pero Kagami consideró que esto era demasiado, no quería eso para Konata, aún si a costa de eso apareciese sólo ella en ese doujin. No se podía rendir ahora, más tarde debería levantarse para intentar buscar de nuevo, aún si no tenía ninguna idea, ningún lugar por dónde empezar a buscar otra vez. Hubiese empezado a llorar si no estuviese en clases ya, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que ese tal _Doujin Note_, sea quien sea, volviese a utilizar a su hermana, sus amigas y su amada otra vez con fines sucios. Ya pensaría en una forma para empezar de nuevo, pero primero debía lidiar nuevamente con el fastidio constante de Misao.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ya la gran mayoría de nosotros hemos regresado al trabajo y/o a clases, en mi caso estoy asistiendo nuevamente desde ayer, pero igual he de mantenerme constante, pues no me gusta cuando las historias se dejan a la mitad, por lo que yo no someto a este tipo de sufrimiento a aquellos que siguen lo que estoy escribiendo. Nos veremos en dos semanas, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal XD

Hasta otra


	16. Desde un ángulo descubierto

**Advertencia: **Lucky Star es propiedad total, exclusiva, única, absoluta, irrevocable, innegable, irrebatible, completa y otros términos similares de Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Desde un ángulo descubierto**

Las clases resultaron especialmente tediosas aquel día, incluso la aplicada y sabelotodo de Miyuki estaba un poco inquieta por ver finalizadas las clases. Una vez fuera, Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki estuvieron un rato esperando en la salida a la espera de encontrar a Kagami, pero extrañamente no salió. No sería hasta que aparecieron Misao y Ayano que les notificaron que ella se fue a paso rápido a su casa, dejando a las demás atrás. Tsukasa tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche porque su gemela la había dejado atrás, pero lógicamente Miyuki pudo calmarla.

Konata: ¿Pero porqué Kagamin se iría así de rápido?- pregunta finalmente luego de que los quejidos de la otra gemela se lo permitieran.

Misao: De eso no tengo ni idea, tal vez tenía algo que hacer en su casa, pero no estoy segura.

Miyuki: Tal vez esté un poco mal- Tsukasa se queda mirando un rato a su novia no oficial-. Esta mañana había formado un alboroto por creer que había encontrado al que hizo el doujin, pero al final resultó que la pista era falsa.

Las cinco amigas se quedan en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente Ayano toma la palabra a causa de una duda que tenía.

Ayano: ¿De qué doujin se trata? Debió ser uno ofensivo o algo para que actuara de esa manera.

Konata: Aquí está el que Kagamin me arrugó, así que puedes leer con tranquilidad- saca el doujin maltratado de su maletín y se lo pasa a Ayano.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y Ayano ya estaba roja como un tomate, el solo hecho de ver la portada resultó ser muy fuerte, y más aún viendo a su amiga colmilluda desnuda con Tsukasa y Kagami. Con los dedos muy temblorosos pasa la cubierta y empieza a leer el contenido, pero enseguida lo cierra. Había sido demasiado, y eso que no terminó la primera página.

Ayano: ¿P-p-pero qué es esto?- le devuelve el doujin a Konata, no sin mucho temblor dificultando el proceso.

Konata: Lo sé, la primera parte es fenomenal, pero todavía no has leído la página 78, en las que aparecen Miyuki-san, colmillo-chan y tú en una cocina y jugando a cubrirse los pechos con crema batida para luego limpiarse a lami...

Miyuki: ¡Por favor no digas más, Konata-san!- interrumpe con su rostro muy rojo y también algo temblorosa.

Konata: De acuerdo, de todas formas es mejor que lo leas tú misma- abre la página indicada y le vuelve a prestar el doujin a Ayano.

La chica acepta muy insegura y empieza a leer. Los ojos se le empiezan a salir al ver a Misao con ella de esa manera, sus dedos apretaban con una fuerza poco sospechada la cubierta y Misao la miraba algo nerviosa de que en cualquier momento podría darle algo por exponerse sin preparación a un material tan explícito. A mitad de camino las cinco amigas se encuentran con Hiyori, quien estaba allí de casualidad comprando un snack y aún no las había visto.

Konata: ¡Hiyori-chan, mira quienes llegaron!- la pelinegra voltea a verlas por primera vez y se muestra algo complacida por ello.

Hiyori: ¡Buenas tardes, senapis! No contaba con encontrarlas aquí.

Misao: ¿Ibas a tu casa o a Akiba como la enanita?

Hiyori: Oh, no. Me dirigía al parque para pasar un rato antes de irme a casa. Los deberes que me han dejado son infernalmente difíciles.

Tsukasa: Ya veo. A mí me costaba mucho hacer mis deberes, aunque pensándolo bien, todavía me cuesta.

Hiyori: Sí ¿Y qué está leyendo Ayano-senpai?- señala el doujin.

Konata: Sólo un doujin que le acabo de prestar, pero hablando de doujinshi, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

Hiyori: Con gusto- asiente muy sonriente y dispuesta-. Ustedes saben que estoy completamente a disposición de ustedes.

La peliazul hace señas para dirigirse al parque que mencionaba Hiyori, y Misao debió agarrar por un brazo a su amiga para que no se fuera a desplomar por desmayo por estar totalmente encajonada en aquel doujin. Ninguna de las de tercero lo sabía, pero Konata tenía algo en mente para darle algo de apoyo a Kagami.

* * *

**Parque**

Una vez allí, Misao debió quitarle finalmente el doujin a Ayano, quien estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a estallar, además que temblaba de manera muy rara de pies a cabeza, y por alguna razón que la colmilluda no comprendió se le abrazó con fuerza. Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban sentadas juntas en una banca hablando sobre las palomas que estaban volando cerca y sobre la costumbre de alimentarlas con migas. Por su parte, las dos otakus se sentaron también juntas en otra banca para empezar con lo que Konata sentía que era de interés.

Konata: Hiyori-chan ¿Has escuchado los rumores que corren acerca de un tal _Doujin Note_?

Hiyori: La verdad es que sí, en Akiba se ha convertido en toda una sensación por aquel doujin que sacó a la venta. No lo he leído aún, pero para que hablen de esa manera debe significar que fue algo sensacional.

Konata: De hecho, el doujin que sacó era un hentai yuri- dijo cortante, y la otaku menor se ruborizó con fuerza.

Hiyori: ¿H-hentai yuri? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- la peliazul asiente secamente- Eso no me lo esperaba, un hentai yuri, pero no sé de qué trata ¿Me lo podrías decir, senpai?

Konata: Al parecer el famoso amigo _Doujin Note _estuvo estudiando muy de cerca sobre nosotras, porque el doujin trata sobre nosotras.

Hiyori: ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¿Yo también?- se cubre los pechos como si estuviera desnuda.

Nuestra pequeña otaku ríe con ganas ante lo que había dicho su par, pero las otras dos parejas sentadas en bancas cercanas no le prestan atención. Hiyori hace un puchero de enojo, fingiendo sentirse ofendida. Era obvio que ella sabía todo sobre el doujin, pero hacerse la ignorante sobre el tema era lo ideal si quería mantener lejos cualquier atisbo de sospecha, y hasta ese momento le parecía ir bien con la estratagema.

Konata: No, tonta. Con lo de nosotras me refiero a Kagamin, mi prima, Minami-san, a las amigas nuestras que están aquí y finalmente yo. Extrañamente no aparecen Patty-chan ni tú.

Hiyori: Pues creo que es un alivio que no me hayan incluido, pero si en serio ahí están Yu-chan y también Iwasaki-san, tal vez deba comprar una copia- esto último lo dice con un hilo de baba escurriendo de su boca.

Konata: Eso no es ningún problema, casualmente traje una para que lo leas con toda confianza- se levanta para pedirle la copia a Misao, quien se lo da a la vez que cuidaba a Ayano para que no se desmayara o le diera algo más por lo aturdida que se veía.

Hiyori tarda un par de minutos en leer el primer capítulo de su propio doujin, mostrándose realmente alegre de poder ver algo como eso, su obra y trabajo. Konata espera a que la dibujante terminara la lectura para preguntarle qué opinaba de ello. Y así se resumió el rato que estuvieron en el parque, hasta que se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde, por lo que con algo de apuro debieron ir a sus respectivas casas, esperando cinco de ellas a llegar a casa en buenas condiciones.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

La chica de casa abre tranquilamente la puerta y se va directamente a su habitación, pensando en cómo iniciar su nuevo proyecto. Tal vez debería empezar con la escena del parque, las imágenes de Miyuki con Tsukasa y Misao con Ayano bien podrían ser un comienzo genial, aunque para cuidar las apariencias debería aplicarse con incluir a Konata con ella misma. Ya se lo había dicho Konata y la había advertido sin darse cuenta. Su inclusión forzaría el descartarla porque ese nuevo doujin también la convertiría a ella en víctima, pero todavía debía juntar todos los factores para verse lo más inocente posible. En algunos minutos tendría que llamar a su rubia amiga, eso estaba claro.

¿?: _¿Qué tal si empezamos el paso 2 de nuestra consagración, Hiyori?_

Hiyori: Eso lo sé, aunque supongo que debemos empezar por conseguir algún otro material que podamos usar.

¿?: _¿Hmm?_

Hiyori: Lo he estado meditando, y creo que si tomamos todas las escenas que Patty-chan o yo podamos captar, tarde o temprano podríamos ser descubiertas ante el mínimo descuido. Tal vez debamos llevar esto a un nuevo paso por medio de la creatividad, después de todo para eso está la imaginación- ríe con algo de maldad ante su propia propuesta.

¿?: _Suena muy bien, eso es una forma de prevención muy inteligente. La cosa no es tanto hacer imágenes de todo lo que veas, sino ver todas las imágenes posibles aún ante pocas escenas. Muy bien pensado, Hiyori_.

Tal como lo dijo la voz de su otro yo, era una estrategia bastante inteligente. Sólo tenía que enfocar su imaginación de formas nuevas cada vez que hiciese falta, y así _Doujin Note _seguiría siendo una personalidad misteriosa. Ya era el momento de hablar con Patricia, debía decirle sobre su nueva forma de operar, además que pensó que era el momento de empezar a aplicar sus imágenes hentai que aún tenía en la cabeza en experiencia. Así es, piensen mal y acierten, como suelo decir.

* * *

**Residencia Takara**

La chica intelectual aprovecha para cenar y luego hacer su tarea. Se dedicaba a nutrir su cerebro con todos los datos que fuesen posibles para las próximas clases, así como también para responder esas preguntas al azar que solían hacer sus amigas ante las trivialidades propias de la vida, hasta que de pronto una idea surge de ella, tan rápido como un relámpago y tan clara como el agua de un manantial puro.

Miyuki: _"¿Qué tal si...? Es algo tonto pensar en algo como eso tan repentinamente, pero ahora que ha surgido la idea debo decirle a Konata-san antes de que se me vaya"_\- se levanta con rapidez de su asiento y llama a Konata, logrando contactarla al segundo intento.

Konata: _Moshi moshi, casa de los Izumi ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?_

Miyuki: Etto... ¿Qué?

Konata: _Oh, Miyuki-san. Creí que me estaba llamando Kagami-sama y le quería jugar una broma, pero igual me alegra recibir tu llamada ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Miyuki: Ah, sí. Tengo una importante noticia, Konata-san. Esto tal vez pueda ayudar a descubrir a quien dibujó el doujin- al otro lado del teléfono suena como si la otaku se hubiese atragantado con algo.

Konata: _¿Lo dices en serio? No sé cómo, pero eres lista a más no poder. De seguro son tus pechos, ahí tal vez tengas contenido tu cerebro y por eso son tan enormes_.

Miyuki: Etto... Eso es imposible, Konata-san. El cerebro humano sólo se aloja dentro de la cabeza, y además...

Konata: _No hace falta que digas nada, sólo decía yo lo que se me ocurría, pero volviendo en donde estábamos ¿Cuándo y dónde crees que debamos reunirnos para que nos digas tu idea?_

Miyuki: Estaba pensando que podríamos hablar con las demás mañana, pero en este momento quisiera decirte lo que se me ocurrió, y entonces me podrías dar una opinión sobre ello.

Konata: _Acepto, así que me puedes decir_.

La intelectual finalmente le dice su inquieto descubrimiento, y Konata responde que sería una idea bastante interesante a tomar en cuenta, así que se ofreció a llamar a las demás para reunirse a la hora de comer, mientras que Miyuki debía concentrarse en meditar con cuidado en lo que estaba pensando y en qué tenía que ver todo lo que había pasado con su revelación. Ahora contaban con algo más para volver a buscar a aquel que les había hecho todo aquello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Esperaban que dijera de una sola vez la idea de Miyuki? Pues mejor hay que esperar al próximo capítulo. En los próximos días voy a subir un nuevo oneshot, en vista de que hace un tiempo que no lo hago :p

Hasta otra


	17. Se descontrola el monstruo

**Advertencia: **Lamento la tardanza, pero es que no tengo internet ni tampoco a donde ir por los carnavales :/Parece que pronto me veré libre de estar subiendo varios fics a la vez, pero por otro lado tengo más cosas que hacer fuera de la PC DX. Como por donde vivo dicen "Cuando el pobre lava, llueve", y parece que así es mi caso, pero igual no dejaré ninguno de estos trabajos. Lucky Star no me pertenece, por si acaso.

**Se descontrola el monstruo**

Patricia Martin se preparaba para hacer una cena instantánea para comer esa noche, pero su teléfono suena en la mesa. Algo aburrida toma el celular y lee el nombre de Hiyori, levanta una ceja por lo inusual que era que la llamara a esas horas y responde la llamada.

Patricia: Hello?

Hiyori: _Patty-chan, ¿tienes un momento para pasar por mi casa? Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo_.

Patrica: De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera hacer algo para comer. Maybe you'll be hungry, así que te traré un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiyori: _Te lo agradezco. Te estaré esperando, Patty-chan_,

Nuestra amiga rubia cuelga la llamada y apuró una pizza en el microondas. Estaba entusiasmada por aquella repentina invitación de Hiyori, aunque no negaba que era algo extraño lo que estaba pasando. Posiblemente tenía que ver con iniciar el próximo doujin, y sonrió un poco al imaginarse que esta vez ellas dos formarían parte de aquellas escenas subidas de tono. Su imaginación formaba varias imágenes inadecuadas, cosa que no hacía sino acrecentar su emoción y se preguntaba aún más qué harían en el doujin. A pesar de todas sus cavilaciones, no se imaginaba la manera en que Hiyori había resuelto llevar a cabo el doujin.

* * *

**Residencia Hiiragi**

Kagami casi no estudió esa tarde por articular con precisión su plan para investigar la identidad de _Doujin Note_, ya la hizo quedar en ridículo esa mañana al dejarle tal señal falsa y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo nuevamente. Su idea consistía en ir a investigar en Akiba, a pesar de las dificultades que sabía acarrearía. No se iba a rendir, debía hacer esto por Konata y todas sus demás amigas. Es interrumpida en el repaso de su plan por el teléfono que empieza a sonar, y al agarrar el teléfono ve que se trata de Konata.

Kagami: _"Es verdad. Había olvidado al menos despedirme esta tarde. Seguramente me llama para preguntarme cómo me va, o tal vez quiera las respuestas de la tarea, más probablemente lo segundo"_\- sin mucho ánimo responde, pero Konata la aborda antes de poder saludar.

Konata: _¡Kagami-sama! ¿Quieres venir mañana? Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte acerca de cómo encontrar a _Doujin Note_ ¿Te apuntas? Todas las demás van a estar aquí, yo ya las invité_.

Kagami: ¡En primer lugar, Konata, habla con coherencia! Por muy poco pude entender lo que me dijiste- toma asiento en su cama mientras replicaba algo malhumorada.

Konata: _Ocurre que Miyuki-san ha dado con la solución para descubrir al dibujante, así que acabo de revisar un poco para comprobar, y al parecer hemos descubierto a _Doujin Note_. Ven mañana, compré pockys, muchísimos pockys para que no pases hambre_.

Kagami: ¡No me estés sobornando con dulces para que me aventure a esa selva en que tu padre convitió esa casa! Estoy muy ocupada, así que...

Konata: _No te preocupes por eso, al parecer Yui onee-san se llevó a mi padre para que vea a un psicólogo. Esta mañana habíamos tenido algunos problemas y mi prima se dio cuenta de que había enloquecido, así que mañana la casa estará libre para que puedas venir, en serio_.

La tsundere no sabía qué decir, posiblemente estaba hablando en serio, aunque no le parecía convincente eso de que ahora iba a ayudar a descubrir al nefasto dibujante. Todo este tiempo Konata se había tomado como un chiste lo que había sucedido acerca del doujin, por lo que sonaba muy extraño eso de que ya concebía un método. Al final no le quedó de otra que creerle, pues de todas maneras veía casi imposible llevar su propio plan a cabo al día siguiente.

Kagami: ¿A qué hora paso por ahí?

Konata: _Nos vemos a la hora de la salida, y así todas iremos juntas a mi casa. También aprovecho porque Yu-chan no estará en casa por quedarse con Minami-san y así no la involucraremos en esto_.

Kagami: Eso está bien. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Espero que no estés con alguna de tus bromitas- esto último lo dice con algo de burla.

Kagami: _¿Pero qué dices, Kagami-sama? Yo jamás te gastaría una broma, y menos desde que ví cómo te retirabas del salón después de todo ese alboroto_\- ese detalle le pareció bastante molesto a Kagami, pero no era capaz de negar que realmente pasó y no podía pretender lo contrario si quería salir adelante, así que no se quejó-. _De cualquier forma, igual mañana espero que no te vayas por tu cuenta otra vez. Todas nos estábamos preocupando por ti. Nos vemos_\- Kagami estaba a punto de hablar, pero ya la otaku había colgado la llamada.

Fue algo surrealista lo que había escuchado, Konata sí se preocupaba por ella. La sola idea, aún cuando Konata no se lo dijo directamente, aún cuando no lo dijo por sí misma nada más, hacía que el corazón de Konata latiera con fuerza dentro del pecho de Kagami. Al parecer sí era en serio todo eso de la reunión en la casa de esa adorable enana peliazul, y ella con gusto iría. Pero en caso de que sea todo una broma, al menos podría aprovechar los pockys.

Kagami: ¡Se me había olvidado!- se detiene justo cuando iba a revisar sus cuadernos- Si Konata dijo que nos invitó a todas, entonces debo cerciorarme que Tsukasa lo sepa. Ahí voy- se dirige a la puerta, pero Tsukasa llega primero y la abre.

Tsukasa: Onee-chan, Kona-chan me llamó hace una hora para decirte que si quieres ir a su casa.

Kagami: _"Ahora comprendo porqué Konata me llamó. Tsukasa no me avisó y no la llamé"_\- se da un facepalm al ver qué lenta fue su gemela en esta ocasión.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Hiyori esperaba pacientemente en el sofá a que Patricia anunciara su llegada, y de vez en cuando se cercioraba de la hora. Aún no era tan tarde, pero ya estaba un poco entusiasmada por lo que estaba por hacer.

¿?: _Falta poco... En cuestión de minutos podrás plasmar la mejor de todas las escenas en el doujin. Patricia y su cuerpo serán el material perfecto para empezar_.

Hiyori: Sí. Patty-chan es mía... y su cuerpo es mi material de inspiración favorito- decía con una voz vacía, como si estuviese hablando mecánicamente y sin ninguna emoción.

La dibujante parecía perdida y no miraba a ningún punto en específico. Patricia estaba por llegar y le daría lo que desea para empezar, su cuerpo era su inspiración para su lienzo, su voz en cuanto la escuche gemir le daría los diálogos que iba a necesitar, las sensaciones que ambas tendrían al compás serviría para dramatizar a la perfección el debut de ambas, sus manos la ayudarían a trazar cada línea y cada mosaico para dar con la imagen perfecta. Finalmente escucha el timbre, la mejor música para sus oídos.

Hiyori: _Patty-chan, ahora te voy a hacer mía_\- se acerca lentamente a la puerta y la abre-. Patty-chan, te estaba esperando. Pasa, amiga.

Patricia pasa dentro y le muestra la pizza que trajo. Ambas chicas comen un rato y hablan sobre qué iban a hacer acerca del doujin, a lo que Hiyori le da su respuesta final en cuanto se come el último bocado de su parte.

Hiyori: Patty-chan, tengo que decirte algo importante, así que quiero que me escuches con atención- la rubia la mira con atención y se sorprende cuando es besada de pronto por una dibujante que era inusualmente veloz-. Esta noche tú y yo empezamos a hacer el doujin.

Patricia: Really? ¿Quieres revisar otra vez la fotografías y vídeos que he conseguido para ti nuevamente?- Hiyori vuelve a besarla más lento y profundo, usando su lengua para invadir cada rincón de la boca de Patricia.

Hiyori: No me refiero a eso. Lo quiero en este momento es que mis primeros trazos sean sobre tú y yo, así que empecemos a inspirarme- Patricia se sonroja bastante, pero aún no responde-. Esta noche tu cuerpo será mi manantial, así que quiero que te desnudes para mí.

Patricia se había quedado sin habla ante aquella exigencia tan audaz de parte de su amiga. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar sobre esta reacción de parte de Hiyori, jamás la había visto llegar tan lejos con tal de dibujar. Antes Hiyori era pervertida, eso era innegable, pero también era bastante tímida en revelar sus aficiones, pero ahora era muy distinto, ahora Hiyori no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar cualquiera de sus sucias ideas ante ella, y supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo para que no le importase en absoluto mostrar sus ideas ante otras personas si esto llegaba más lejos. No es que no le gustara la idea, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que delante de ella ya no estaba Hiyori.

Patricia: Are you talking seriously? ¿Dónde está la chica reservada y a la vez pervertida que conozco? Tú no actúas como normalmente lo hace Hiyorin, así que confiesa qué te ha pasado- la rubia no se lo podía creer, pero no podía negar que había empezado a preocuparse por el extremo al que había llegado, aún cuando ella misma era en cierto modo un poco extrema.

Hiyori: Claro que soy yo, ¿que no lo ves?- Patricia empieza a asustarse un poco al notar la psicótica manera en que la dibujante empieza a mirarla de pronto.

Patricia: ¿Porqué me estás viendo así? Its a strange expression.

Hiyori: Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Patty-chan. Sólo quiero llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel y así empezar con nuestro trabajo...

Patricia: Decídete, Hiyorin ¿Es por el doujin o realmente quieres estar conmigo?- ella imaginaba que esa pregunta podría aportarle una respuesta distinta y mucho más clara de parte de Hiyori, pero en realidad cometió un grave error para liberar aún más la locura de su amiga.

Hiyori: Por ti, y tú lo sabes muy bien- acorrala a la nerviosa Patricia y vuelve a acaparar su boca con obsesión.

Nuevamente era un beso profundo y lento, Patricia podía sentir como la lengua de la anfitriona invadía su boca con lenta y calculada agresividad. Dentro de ella se debatían dos pensamientos distintos; por un lado quería creer en Hiyori a pesar de todo, y por otro sabía que ella no estaba bien a pesar de que no sabía de qué manera. Sintió como las manos de la dibujante se colaban sutilmente por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su piel y haciendo que soltara leves y cortos gemidos, y esas misma manos tan hábiles en el trazo y el dibujo fueron paseando hasta la región de pecho. Justo en el momento en que siente sus pechos siendo apretados por Hiyori, Patricia reacciona y se separa algo asustada porque ahora estaba segura que realmente Hiyori no estaba con ella. La dibujante la mira un rostro sonriente que más bien recordaba a una yandere.  
Hiyori: ¿Te apreté muy fuerte, Patty-chan?- pregunta sin parecer preocupada en absoluto.

Patricia: N-no es eso, es que creo que...- ahora sí estaba muy asustada ante la idea que se había convertido en una certeza- Tú no eres Hiyorin. Where is she?

Hiyori: No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- toma con una fuerza insospechada las muñecas de Patricia, y ella se ve incapaz de zafarse- Ahora más que nunca sí soy yo, Patty-chan. Ahora no te resistas tanto porque podrías no disfrutarlo- empieza a besar el cuello de Patricia y la lleva por la fuerza a la cama.

Patricia: ¡No hagas esto! ¡Despierta, Hiyorin! ¡Esta no eres tú!- no puede gritar nada más porque la dibujante vuelve a tomar su boca, mientras que sus manos empiezan a removerle la ropa y empieza a conseguir su "inspiración" para el doujin.

Hiyori: _No opongas resistencia. Nada puede escapar de mí, y menos tú, Patricia Martin_\- la mencionada se asusta ante esa nueva voz que nunca había imaginado escuchar de parte de Hiyori.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de qué había ocurrido; Hiyori había enloquecido de verdad y Patricia jamás lo había sospechado, y ahora tendría que pagar las "consecuencias" de su ingenuidad.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, residencia Izumi**

Al menos Konata sí trajo una buena guarnición de pockys para la reunión en aquella casa que prometía ser bastante larga. Miyuki y Konata hablaron entre ellas por un rato para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, mientras las otras cuatro chicas de tercero invitadas hablaban entre ellas sobre lo primero que se les ocurriera, hasta que Konata decidió tomar la palabra.

Konata: Bueno, supongo que ahora sí podemos empezar a hablar sobre aquello que nos ha reunido, ¿no?- Ayano, Tsukasa y Misao se muestran muy confundidas.

Misao: Yo sólo vine porque fui invitada, pero no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí.

Tsukasa: Yo tampoco entiendo nada, Kona-chan.

Miyuki: Ocurre que fui yo quien tuvo la idea sobre cómo encontrar al culpable de que aparezcamos en un doujin para adultos- ahora Tsukasa y Misao se daban por entendidas.

Konata: Corrección, Miyuki-san dio con la manera de dar con el culpable, mientras que a mí me correspondió la tarea de encontrarle, en base de lo poco que logramos ver.

Kagami: Eso está bien, pero la pregunta es ¿quién fue?- el ambiente adquiere algo de tensión a la espera de la respuesta de Konata, mientras ésta sólo sonríe un poco y se acerca a sus amigas, quienes la miran entre interesadas y tensas.

Konata: Sé que es un poco difícil de imaginar, pero resuta que _Doujin Note_ todo este tiempo estuvo entre nosotras. Ella es una de nosotras.

Tsukasa: ¿Eh?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Parece que el desenlace llegará un poco más pronto de lo que pensé, tal vez no se me dé muy bien las historias con un toque de misterio, pero igual habrá un poco más. El mes de febrero pronto se va a terminar (¿porqué tiene tan pocos días?), pero las historias han de seguir, y sin duda las lecturas también, así que no puedo tomar vacaciones (me aburren las vacaciones).

Hasta otra


	18. La causa invisible

**Advertencia: **Se ha comprobado científicamente que este capítulo corresponde al fic al que se anexa, por lo que puede pasar tranquilamente a leer. Todos los derechos reservados.

**La causa invisible**

Kagami: Un momento, Konata- mira incrédula a la aludida antes de formular su pregunta- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que _Doujin Note _está entre nosotras? ¿Acaso es una de las presentes?- no lo preguntó con malas intenciones, pero no todas lo percibieron igual.

Las chicas presentes en la sala se ponen nerviosas ante la posibilidad de que Konata señalara a una de ellas como la culpable de lo que había ocurrido y que Kagami reaccionara inmediatamente cual bestia para acabar con ella. Tsukasa incluso empezó a lagrimear un poco por lo temerosa que estaba ante la idea de una golpiza en ese lugar, o al menos una fuerte sesión de gritos.

Konata: No estoy diciendo que esté precisamente aquí, Kagamin- las demás chicas suspiran aliviadas-. Quiero decir que una amiga nuestra fue quien hizo aquel doujin.

Tsukasa: ¿Y-y quién fue, Kona-chan?

Kagami: No me puedo creer que la respuesta que nos estás dando fuese tan obvia- niega enérgicamente en muestra de decepción por sí misma al saber automáticamente el mensaje de la otaku-. Fue Hiyori, y en ningún momento se me ocurrió mirarla, pero no sé cómo le hiciste para descubrirla, Konata.

La más bajita del grupo no responde a la miko mayor, sino que agarra un pocky y se lo come en total calma ante su tenso público. Miyuki se acomoda los lentes y juega un poco con un mechón de su cabello por los nervios que conllevaba versionar su teoría sobre porqué Hiyori es la dibujante que les dio tal puñalada. Las chicas en general estaban tragando grueso a la espera de las tan ansiadas pruebas, pero Kagami no fue tan paciente.

Kagami: ¿¡NOS PUEDES DECIR QUÉ PRUEBAS HAS CONSEGUIDO!?- una vez que grita se obliga a tomar aire para no continuar gritando a Konata.

Konata: Al parecer Hiyori-chan sufre de bipolaridad, cosa que explicaría que por un lado dibuje, pero por otro simplemente no se controle con el dibujo- Tsuksasa y Misao no comprenden nada de lo que quiso contrastar Konata, pero no se les podía culpar.

Miyuki: Konata-san, te recuerdo que Tamura-san no sufre de bipolaridad- las demás chicas ponen gestos varios de extrañeza-. La bipolaridad trata de dos estados de ánimo que suelen afectar a alguien de manera recurrente, como personas que sufren ataques de depresión en medio de períodos igual de importantes de alegría, pero en el caso de _Doujin Note_ no hablamos de estados de ánimo, sino de personalidades completas. A esa enfermedad se le conoce como trastorno disociativo de la identidad, en este caso hablamos de una persona que puede ser amable y bastante tranquila, pero que en cierto momento puede llegar a ser cualquier otro tipo de persona, desde violento y aislado hasta alguien con tendencia a cometer homicidios o abusos físicos o sexuales- Tsukasa y Ayano se asustan al escuchar esto último, pues no les gustaba la idea de ser blanco de abuso de algún demente.

Kagami: Espera un momento, Miyuki- la aludida se detiene y mira fijamente a la mayor de las gemelas-. El trastorno ese bien podría explicar que haya alguien cometiendo una barbaridad como esa, pero no explica en absoluto quién podría ser específicamente. De hecho, cualquiera de las que estamos aquí podría ser la causante de todo esto por el simple hecho de tenerlo...

Konata: Te equivocas, Kagamin- para la pelilila resulta un golpe algo bajo que Konata refutara su opinión de aquella manera tan brusca, pero optó por escucharla-. No cualquiera de nosotras podría ser, y es que para dibujar al nivel de doujin o incluso manga hace falta tener técnica y habilidades desarrolladas con la mano, y la verdad es que Hiyori-chan es la única entre nosotras que tiene algo así, además que llegué a descubrir que ella solía tomar medicamentos para mantenerse mentalmente estable.

Misao: ¿De qué clase se medicamentos estás hablando, enana?

Konata: Yu-chan tenía guardado en su habitación un frasco vacío que me dijo le pertenecía a Hiyori-chan. Esta mañana se lo dí a Miyuki-san antes de empezar las clases, y esta fue nuestra última prueba para asegurarnos que era ella.

Miyuki: Es verdad lo que dice Konata-san, de hecho aquí tengo la medicina de Tamura-san- saca de su maletín el frasco vacío y lo muestra a las chicas para que comprobaran por ellas mismas.

Misao: Es verdad, esto es un estabilizante mental- Ayano y Kagami voltean a verla sorprendidas de que sí supiera qué era eso-. Una vez tenía un vecino que siempre actuaba raro y de vez en cuando debía ir yo misma a buscar esto para darselo.

Tsukasa: Eso suena algo aterrador.

Ayano: ¿Pero cómo empezó todo esto? No entiendo cómo llegaron a tal conclusión.

Miyuki: Todo empezó a partir de que estaba leyendo este libro, Minegishi-san- saca de su maletín un texto delicadamente encuadernado y lo deja a la vista de las demás chicas.

En el caso de Tsukasa, Konata y Misao no fueron capaces de leer correctamente el título de aquel libro, pero en cambio Kagami y Ayano sí comprendieron en el primer intento el mensaje de la intelectual. Era tan simple lo que tenían al frente... pero a la vez era sencillamente imposible haberlo descubierto antes, otra muestra más de lo útil que era tener a Miyuki cerca.

Tsukasa: E-esu... toranji... Ke-kei-isu...

Ayano: _El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_\- termina de leer por Tsukasa, y Misao alza una ceja sin comprender.

Misao: ¿Esta novela es acaso policial?

Miyuki: Esta novela fue publicada por primera vez en 1.886 y su escritor fue el inglés Robert Louis Stevenson, y en realidad trata sobre la historia de un abogado que se siente intrigado por una serie de destrozos y asesinatos ocasionados por un hombre misántropo conocido como Edward Hyde y su extraña vinculación con un amigo del abogado llamado Henry Jekyill...

Misao: ¿Misántropo? ¿Yo qué tengo que ver con eso?- Konata y Ayano empiezan a reír, aunque Ayano lo hizo con menos descaro.

Miyuki: No estoy diciendo que tengas nada que ver, Kusakabe-san. Misantropía tiene su origen en el griego antiguo- la colmilluda seguía sin entender-. La palabra viene de los términos _Miso_ que significa "yo odio" y _anthropos_ que significa tanto "hombre" como "ser humano" y no tiene nada que ver con tu nombre de pila.

Misao: Menos mal, por un momento creí que tenía un fan o algo- Konata ríe una vez más por lo que dijo.

Tsukasa: Pero... ¿Eso quiere decir que Hiyori-chan podría intentar hacernos algo muy malo si nos la volvemos a encontrar?- se esconde algo temerosa detrás de su hermana, pero esta se aparta al considerar que estaba exagerando.

Miyuki: Yo no estoy diciendo que Tamura-san sea misántropa, es sólo la descripción de Mr. Hyde en la novela de Stevenson.

Kagami: ¿Cómo encontraste la clave de este caso en esa novela, Miyuki?- formula finalmente la pregunta correcta.

Miyuki: Se supone que estaba leyendo sobre varias cosas para tener siempre una respuesta a las preguntas de Konata-san y Tsukasa-san hasta que dí con la novela en cuestión y me interesó leerla- toma el libro y lo mira con atención por un breve momento-. _El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_ fue un regalo que recibí de mi padre cuando entré en la secundaria, pero sólo llegué a leerlo unas cuantas veces antes de ayer.

Konata: Fue bastante oportuno que Miyuki-san me dijera sobre ello ayer, por lo que me dediqué a leer una vez más el doujin después de invitarlas a todas- todas tienen un escalofrío colectivo al recordar lo que habían leído en sus respectivos momentos.

Ayano: ¿Porqué leíste el doujin apenas recibiste la información sobre esta novela?

Konata: Es muy simple, pequeña saltamontes. Resulta que cuando supe lo de Mr. Hyde, pensé que eso podría explicar que _Doujin Note _intencionalmente cambiara su estilo de dibujo para proteger su identidad, y así descubrí que habíamos cometido un claro error que a pesar de ello no notamos en ningún momento- saca nuevamente el doujin que odiaban todas (menos ella, claro está)-. En un principio supuse que debíamos encontrar las coincidencias en el trazo de las líneas, por lo que pasamos esto por alto- mueve algunas páginas hasta que parece sentirse satisfecha-. Un ejemplo de lo que estoy diciendo está en esta páginas, sólo miren con atención esto.

Tsukasa: A ver...

Tsukasa, Misao, Kagami, Ayano e incluso Miyuki se acercaron a la página que les había indicado la otaku, pero no logran ver nada por más que intentan ver dónde estaba ese detalle. Konata poco a poco se mostraba algo impaciente por ver que nadie había visto lo mismo que ella ¡Pero si está ahí mismo, a la vista de cualquiera que se atreva a leer un poco el doujin! Era algo irreal para Konata ver tal nivel de desconcierto de parte de ellas, pero aún habría de aguantar unos cuantos segundos antes de concluir que debía ella misma aclarar la pista definitiva.

Miyuki: P-pues... yo no veo nada, Konata-san.

Kagami ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de probar con esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver esas páginas con Hiyori?

Konata: Me parece increíble que nadie lograra ver nada- se da un facepalm y se pone en el mismo ángulo de las demás-. Sólo miren esto que hay detrás de Yu-chan, o esto otro detrás de Miyuki-san ¿Ahora sí lo ven?- todas quedan boquiabiertas y sin aún comprender.

Miyuki: Pero Konata-san, detrás de tu prima sólo están las escaleras de tu casa, y detrás de mí está sólo mi habita...- se detiene al comprender finalmente lo que quiso decir Konata.

Kagami: Imposible... Nos dibujaron todas esas cochinadas mientras nos miraban de cerca- Tsukasa tiembla ligeramente al ver dónde radicaba el detalle para descubrir a _Doujin Note_-. Todo este tiempo fuímos espiadas con nuestro propio consentimiento y nunca nos dimos cuenta de nada.

Misao: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene que ver el escenario con nuestra investigación?

Konata: He ahí el detalle- saca una pasta larga cruda para señalar los gráficos del doujin-. Resulta que los paisajes en donde se desarrollan casi todos los capítulos del doujin son precisamente varias de nuestras habitaciones u otros lugares de nuestras casas, por lo que hay que preguntar ¿cómo es posible dibujar con tal exactitud de detalle los lugares donde estemos? Lo lógico sería retratarnos cuando estamos en la calle, improvisar sobre dónde vivimos o llevarnos a quién sabe donde, pero estamos precisamente en nuestras casas. Según mis cálculos la probabilidad de alcanzar tal exactitud en todos estos casos es de uno en muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos millones y hasta más que eso- Kagami se da un facepalm por todas esas vueltas que daba la otaku, pero como sea la dejó continuar-. El siguiente paso es paso es saber cuándo empezó todo esto, cosa que tampoco tomamos en cuenta, pero resulta que al menos está este capítulo en el que coincidimos Kagamin, Miyuki-san, Tsukasa y yo por un lado y Yu-chan y Minami-san por el otro ¿Adivinan cuando fue eso?

Miyuki: Esa vez... tú estabas enferma, Konata-san, y si no mal recuerdo también hablabas dormida.

Kagami estaba completamente perpleja por ver que Konata fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos en aquel caso en apenas horas, mientras que ella con todo su interés en acabar con aquel suplicio sólo fue capaz de asustar a alguien inocente y armar un alboroto. Estaba claro que cuando se trata de asuntos de otaku, Konata era insuperable, aunque sería injusto no darle mérito a Miyuki por la idea que pudo aportar. Ya estaba claro quién era la responsable, o al menos la principal sospechosa, pero esta vez no se podía permitir actuar de manera precipitada, así que decidió que había que pensar con cuidado lo que había que hacer.

Miyuki: Pero todavía hay un problema en cuanto a la identificación de las casas, Konata-san- la aludida mira fijamente a su rostro-. Tamura-san no ha estado en mi casa últimamente, o mejor dicho, no recuerdo que alguna vez nos haya visitado...

Konata: Esto nos deja dos posibilidades, Miyuki-san, aunque la segunda opción podría hacer también viable la primera. La primera posibilidad es que ella se vale de que conoce la dirección de Minami-san para invadir tu casa, y la otra posibilidad es que ella no está sola en este caso- Ayano, Tsukasa y Misao se sorprenden por esto último-. Si la segunda opción es correcta, entonces hay alguien que hace de cómplice para ella, así que debemos estar con los ojos abiertos.

Kagami: ¿Cómo le haces para llegar a tal profundidad en esto, Konata?

Konata: El detective Conan nunca falla, Kagami-sama. Pensé que ya lo comprendías.

Kagami: Debí imaginar que dirías eso.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

En ese lugar había una dibujante totalmente enajenada dibujando una serie de escenas inapropiadas sobre ella misma y Patricia. Parecía disfrutar con cada trazo de sus adorados dibujos, mientras que la rubia estaba aún tirada en la cama que estaba al lado de la dibujante, aún desmayada.

Hiyori: _Sublime, no hay mejor palabra para definir lo que este doujin representará si añado más escenas como esta_\- el aire parecía bastante viciado, Patricia no emitía respuesta alguna a lo que dijera la demente pelinegra, pero Hiyori no le dio importancia a nada de eso por su total atención a su doujin en proceso-. _Me pregunto si después de esto tendré que pasar por la casa de Minami, ese sería un fantástico siguiente paso_.

Hiyori se levantó lentamente y tardó un poco para dejar ir la incómoda sensación en las piernas por sentarse mal mucho tiempo, y luego de eso pasó al lado de Patricia para besarla una vez más. La mira por un breve instante al notar que daba alguna ligera reacción, pero después de eso sólo se vistió y se fue de la habitación. Afuera habían escenas que sin duda tanto sus ojos como su mano iban a explotar al máximo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí ha llegado el punto en que explico el nombre del fic, pues obviamente lo hice al pensar en la novela de Stevenson, pero no se preocupen, no habrá suicidio al final de este fic. Reviews, follows y favoritos se les agradece, siempre los leo :p

Hasta otra


	19. Amor y peligro

**Advertencia: **No tengo nada mejor que decir, así que solo pueden continuar y leer el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Y por cierto Lucky Star no me pertenece, sino a Kagami Yoshimizu, un verdadero maestro para nuestras ilusiones y admiraciones :B

**Amor y peligro**

En la casa de Minami estaban ella y Yutaka estudiando normalmente y pasándola tranquilamente en sus breves momentos libres. Extrañamente apenas se habían hablado desde que habían llegado, y la causa de ello era que ese día no habían ido a clases Hiyori ni Patricia, pues ellas solían hacer inconscientemente de equilibrio en las relaciones de las chicas, pues con trato sociable podían ser... bueno, sociables. No así ahora que estaban muy cerca y solas, era un poco más complicado tratar de esa manera entre ellas, especialmente lo era para Minami, quien en todo el día poco más hizo que saludar a Yutaka. La pequeña en cambio por ser de actitud más inocente pudo tratar con algo más de soltura a Minami, pero aún ella se vio algo frenada por la timidez propia de una atracción no comprendida. Estaban solas porque Honoka se había ido a hacer unas compras y se había llevado a Cherry, por lo que no había nadie aparte de ellas mismas que pudiese romper el hielo cuando hacía falta otro punto de vista con alguna lección complicada.

Minami: ...Supongo que así daría este resultado- dijo con un tono bastante bajo, como si no quisiera ser oída.

Yutaka: Ya veo, entonces debo calcular así- toma nuevamente su lápiz y hace lo que Minami le había indicado paso por paso, pero aún no había entendido del todo.

El momento era realmente tranquilo para ambas, de hecho lo era demasiado según ellas. Minami se sentía realmente incómoda estando solamente en silencio, pero por otro lado sentía de un incomprendido temor a hablarle a Yutaka. Encontró una buena excusa en sí misma cuando se levantó para ir al baño, así podría ventilar algunas dudas al hablar con su propio reflejo en el espejo.

* * *

**Jardín**

Justo acababa de llegar cierta dibujante al más puro estilo espía con el claro objetivo de infiltrarse en la casa de Minami y hacer cualquier forma de dibujo que pudiera subir de tono la cercanía hasta ahora conseguida entre las dos chicas que estaban dentro. A pesar de las millones de veces que se podría haber dicho en un principio acerca de la discreción y no ser demasiado notoria, su personalidad oculta la había llevado a un nivel de disociación tremenda y ahora sus pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido, sólo importaba avanzar su próximo doujin hentai y nada más. La voz resonaba diciendo una y otra cosa a la dibujante que la seguía ciegamente a donde fuera que le indicara.

¿?: _Ahí está, Hiyori. Entra y utiliza a Minami y Yutaka como tus materiales para hacer tus dibujos. Una vez que entremos la pregunta sería a quién tomar primero en una buena escena, en caso de que estén separadas, claro_.

Con pasos pausados se acerca a una ventana y la salta en silencio, procurando dar una gran sorpresa a la primera que llegase a encontrar.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Esta vez las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Konata mientras ella buscaba por Internet la utilidad del medicamento vacío que suponían era de Hiyori. Le estaba tomando algo de tiempo, aún cuando Miyuki se había dispuesto a ayudarla. El medicamento era a todas luces un hueso duro de roer.

Miyuki: Mmmm... Debe tratarse de un tratamiento bastante especial para no encontrarlo de la manera normal, supongo que será necesario incluir el nombre completo para comprobar la función total, Konata-san- opina finalmente luego de un buen rato de búsqueda sin resultados.

La otaku asiente y sin decir nada anota el nombre en el frasco tal y como estaba, albergando la misma esperanza que tenía Miyuki, y muy pronto todas las demás estarían igual. El método funciona y aparece la función completa del medicamento, la última prueba que les hacía falta para señalar a Hiyori como la identidad detrás de _Doujin Note_.

Ayano: Uso recomendado para mantener bajo control el estado anímico y emocional, soportar el estado de cordura y para detener la proliferación de enfermedades que puedan ser de extensión neurológica.

Konata: Es de Hiyori esto- toma en alto el frasco y las demás lo miran como si hubiese algo escrito en su tapa-. El gasto médico de Yu-chan casi siempre es porque sufre de algún catarro o una pequeña gripe, nunca tiene que ver con su cabeza.

Kagami: Eso lo vemos desde antes, pero...- la tsundere era la única que todavía tenía dudas, pues incluso Tsukasa se notaba suficientemente informada- Bien valdría la pena saber cómo fue que Hiyori dejó este tratamiento, si tomamos en cuenta que en todo caso debió actuar hace no demasiado tiempo.

Miyuki: Esa pregunta es bastante interesante, Kagami-san- la chica de mayor busto se acomoda un momento los lentes y adquiere un gesto pensativo-. Supongo que sí debió dejar esto hace no mucho, pero aún así debió ser un gran descuido de su parte, además que según la descripción de la medicina tiene un fuerte efecto. Dudo que pudiese ser una sobredosis o un abandono intencional de su parte, sólo puedo pensar que en algún momento a partir de esa vez que vino descuidó su medicina y no la llegó a tomar a tiempo, desencadenando que su personalidad disociada despertara.

Tsukasa: ¿Y eso es grave, Yuki-chan?

Miyuki: Lo dudo, pero tampoco podemos hacer de cuenta que este problema surgió solo, Tsukasa-san.

Konata no escuchó la charla de ninguna de sus amigas, sino que simplemente se quedó viendo fijamente el frasco. El cerebro le estaba funcionando a mil mientras trataba de saber desde cuándo estaban todas en semejante embrollo. No se sentía confiada por el hecho de que Hiyori no viniera a clases, de hecho esperaba que eso llegase a ocurrir algún día tomando en cuenta que Hiyori estaría cayendo progresivamente en la demencia. Tal vez Konata debió decirle algo a Patricia, pero ese día no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Yutaka y Minami no estaban seguras si estaban solas a merced de un enemigo que no eran capaces de identificar a causa de la confianza que seguramente tendrían. Era en cierto modo frustrante no tener alguna otra forma de defenderlas en ese mismo momento, y es que... De pronto surge una idea en la alocada cabeza de Konata, una idea que resultó ser mucho peor de lo que se hubiese esperado.

Misao: ...Pero aún así no nos vemos mal del todo. Nuestra pequeña amiga sabe dibujar muy bien.

Kagami: ¡No me importa qué tan bien se le dé el dibujo a Hiyori! Eso más bien hace peor el problema porque en estos momentos nos estaría dibujando con demasiada precisión, Kusakabe- regañaba con bastante dureza a la colmilluda al punto de amilanar un poco su estado de ánimo.

Ayano: Vamos, traquilas. Misa-chan no tiene la culpa de nada para que la griten de esa manera- se atraviesa algo indignada por aquel regaño, casi como si la hubiesen regañado a ella.

Kagami: Sólo digo que no debería tomarse tan a la ligera este asunto- la tsundere se sienta malhumorada en la cama de Konata y mira enfurecida a Misao-. Si este doujin fuese algo más que no sea un hentai o cualquiera de esas humillantes cochinadas por las que babean aquellos idiotas pervertidos créanme que poco me importaría que el mundo nos viera, pero no es así, debemos tomar con dureza este asunto y dejar de verlo por el lado positivo, porque no lo tiene.

Misao: Eres una aguafiestas, Hiiragi- Kagami vuelve a entrar en modo sermoneadora (¿se escribe así?).

Kagami: ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE TOMAS ESTO COMO AMERITA LA SITUACIÓN, KUSAKABE!?

Ayano: ¡Espera un momento! No deberías gritarle más a Misa-chan- se atraviesa incapaz de seguir solo viendo como le gritaban a su amiga de la infancia.

Kagami: ¿Por qué estás tan decidida a defender así a Kusakabe? Aún tú no eres así, Ayano- la defensora estaba por responder de manera disimulada a aquella pregunta, pero el salto de Konata la hace descentrarse.

Konata: ¡ES PATTY-CHAN!

Ayano: ¡Es que me gusta Misa-chan...! ¿Eh?- todas en la habitación alcanzaron a escuchar aquella confesión involuntaria.

Misao: ¿Es enserio?- se queda boquiabierta viendo a su querida amiga.

Tsukasa: Increíble.

Konata: Ehh... ¿Fue algo que dije?

Kagami: ¿De verdad?- la gemela mayor estaba tan sorprendida como Misao- ¿De verdad te gusta Kusakabe?

Konata: Qué lindo, debiste decir eso antes, Ayano- Kagami le tapa la boca para no poner más nerviosa a Ayano de lo que ya estaba.

Ayano: B-bu-bueno... eso f-fue lo que dije- a velocidad récord su cara se pone de un pronunciado color rojo mientras bajaba su vista como si eso bastara para esconder su rostro, especialmente de Misao.

Misao: Ayano...- la mencionada trata fallidamente de subir la vista, estaba temerosa de una mala respuesta por parta de Misao- ¡ES LO MÁS LINDO QUE ALGUIEN ME HAYA DICHO! ¡Debiste decirme eso desde el principio, Ayano!- todas se quedan viendo con cara de WTF por lo que había dicho, incluso Ayano.

Ayano: ¿Qué cosa?

Misao: Es por culpa de Hiiragi con sus gritos que a veces pienso que soy muy fea para que alguien sea lindo conmigo, pero después de eso siempre estás tú y me tratas de esa manera especial siempre. Debería besarte por defenderme de la malvada Hiiragi- brinca a abrazarse de Ayano que se puso todavía más roja, mientras que Kagami sólo podía ver con una gota en la cabeza.

Kagami: _"No sé si sentirme enojada por insultarme o sentirme aliviada porque de pronto tiene a alguien que esté dispuesta a que la fastidie de por vida. Pobre Ayano"_

Todas se quedaron viendo a la pareja que estaba muy estrechamente abrazada. Misao pegaba su mejilla con la de Ayano y la apretaba contra ella como si la fuese a absorber por la piel, mientras que Ayano estaba aún confundida por no entender cómo llegó súbitamente a este punto, pero igual se sentía bastante feliz de ver que Misao sí podía quererla de la misma manera que ella. Konata por su parte se distrajo un momento de su intención de explicarle lo que acababa de meditar.

* * *

**Residencia Iwasaki**

Todavía no regresaba Minami. Yutaka se pregunta qué podría estar deteniendola, pero consiguió distraerse con el texto de matemáticas, tratando de entender el pprocedimiento que le había explicado su amiga. Estaba totalmente inmersa en su intento por aprender que no se da cuenta cuando una mano aparece detrás de ella y le tapa la boca. Yutaka se asusta mucho y se retuerce y trata de gritar, pero el polizón rápidamente le rodea el cuerpo con un brazo y la inmoviliza. Justo cuando le hacía más falta que nunca Minami tuvo que desaparecer.

Hiyori: _Hola, Yu-chan_\- la pequeña pelirroja no reconoce al principio la voz, pero igual se siente muy asustada por ver que la conocía aquel captor-. _Lamento no haber venido antes, pero estaba ocupada haciendo unas cosas muy importantes para mi doujin, pero ahora podrás estar ahí para formar parte de él_.

¿Doujin? Yutaka no había escuchado de ningún doujin que aquel macabro ser pudiese haber hecho. Le asustaba que se tratara de alguna forma horripilante de decir que le iba a hacer daño. Rogaba por el regreso de Minami antes de que este personaje que no pudo reconocer le hiciera algo.

Hiyori: _Me encanta esa carita tan adorable que estás poniendo para mí, Yu-chan, estás lista para formar parte del hentai que estoy haciendo. Primero tú, y luego volveré por Iwasaki-san_\- con una fuerza que deslumbró a Yutaka la cargó y se la llevó de allí.

* * *

**Baño**

Minami aún estaba viendo el inexpresivo rostro que estaba en el espejo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de comprender el porqué se sentía distinta estando tan cerca de Yutaka, pero no consiguió dar con una respuesta hasta que las palabras empezaron a salir solas de su boca, pero aún no era del todo clara esa respuesta.

Minami: ¿Qué me está pasando? Yutaka es linda es linda, pero esa no es razón para... ¿Linda?- se mira sorprendida por un rato hasta que se vuelve a hablar a sí misma- ¿Porqué considero que Yutaka es linda de esa forma? Su rostro es bonito y su personalidad es adorable, pero esto va mucho más allá. Cómo quisiera que mi madre no estuviera de compras para que me explique esto.

Baja la vista y queda así por un rato hasta que decide que no valía la pena estar más tiempo allí y regresa a la sala. Posiblemente Yutaka estaría esperándola para preguntarle sobre un problema o dos que todavía no comprendía. Su problema personal podría esperar, primero era Yutaka y su felicidad, y esto último hace sentir algo nerviosa a Minami cuando cierra y casi se pisa la mano con la puerta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué creen que pueda ocurrir en la próxima continuación de este fic? La verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé, yo suelo desarrollar mis historias sobre la marcha, aunque una vez les dije que el final lo tengo decidido, y eso es verdad. No se preocupen, no habrá lemmon tipo violación, principalmente porque este fic no lo hice para que fuera M sino T, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben XD

Hasta otra


	20. Preocupación al máximo

**Advertencia: **Después del breve descanso que me tomé de subir fics largos (y el hecho de estar una semana sin internet DX) finalmente puedo volver a subir estas historias.

**Preocupación al máximo**

Yutaka empezaba a sentirse bastante presionada, hasta el punto en que casi empezó a hiperventilar por su intenso temor. No tenía idea de quién la estaba raptando, pero rogaba que sea quien sea no le fuera a hacer ningún daño. Por su parte, Hiyori sonreía ampliamente por lograr capturar efectivamente a su segunda presa, y para asegurar su triunfo había tapado los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja a fin de mantener el secreto de su identidad.

Estaba decidida que aquella pesadilla que ella idealizaba como un maravilloso sueño diera comienzo, cayera quien cayera.

Yutaka rogaba casi a gritos que Minami se apareciera, pero ella no iba a llegar a tiempo, ella aún no sabía del peligro que corría su pequeña amiga.

* * *

**Dos minutos más tarde**

Minami regresa luego de una buena sesión de meditación consigo misma, pero al estar nuevamente ahí se da cuenta de que Yutaka no estaba.

Minami: ¿Yutaka, donde estás? ¿Estás en la cocina, Yutaka?

La chica alta va de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a su amiga pero sus intentos resultan ser inútiles. De pronto se hace con ideas bastante preocupantes sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado, así que tomó una decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer en primer lugar.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Las chicas cotillean un rato acerca de la repentina confesión de Ayano, la chica en cuestión se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para participar y se queda viendo mientras las demás discutían. Sólo Konata el momento para darle punto y final a ese tema al recordar lo que había tratado de decir, pero se toma un par de minutos más por lo entretenida que veía el tema.

Kagami: Jamás me había imaginado que Ayano pudiera tener sentimientos por Kusakabe, pero al menos eso explica que la aguante tanto.

Misao: Ayano me ha "aguantado" desde que éramos pequeñas, Hiiragi- defiende con pose estoica antes de abrazar a su querida amiga-. No le hagas caso, Ayano, si quieres te compraré un helado más tarde.

Ayano: D-de acuerdo, Misa-chan.

Misao: Con tantas cosas que has hecho por mí, incluso si me pidieras que me case contigo te diría que sí sin dudarlo.

Ayano: G-gracias, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, Misa-chan.

͓͕Konata: Muy bien, supongo que ahora que lo divertido ha pasado tengo que decirles algo muy importante- aún cuando no habló en voz muy alta, todas las chicas escucharon claramente.

Kagami: ¿A qué te refieres, Konata?

Konata: Tal vez hay alguien que podría estar ayudando a Hiyori-chan, y si hay tal alguien podría ser Patty-chan. No sé ustedes, pero supongo que habría que hacerle una visita.

Kagami: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Konata? ¿Acaso sabes dónde vive ella?

Konata: Curiosamente sí, todas las camareras en el café cosplay sabemos donde vivimos las otras, así que no hay ningún problema en encontrarla.

La mayoría de las chicas no se muestran muy convencidas de lo que dice Konata, pero igual asintieron porque no veían de qué otra forma empezar aquella búsqueda, pues ninguna sabía dónde vivía Hiyori y tardarían mucho si esperan a que Minami y Yutaka estén disponibles para colaborar con ellas. Después de que la decisión fue tomada Tsukasa levanta su mano como si estuviera en clases.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero cómo sabremos que Patty-chan es quien la está ayudando si no tenemos pruebas, Kona-chan?

Konata: Patty-chan es la única que podría colaborar de esta manera con Hiyori-chan y además...- otra vez todas esperan con suspenso, para desespero de Kagami- ¿Ustedes sabían que fue Patty-chan quien utilizó originalmente el argumento de la crítica temprana de los lectores para convencerme de pasar primero por los puestos donde vendían el doujin?- todas las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas- Supongo que eso por sí solo no dice nada, pero además ella se notaba entusiasmada por leer el doujin, supongo que Hiyori-chan como mínimo le tuvo que haber dicho que publicaría algo realmente interesante y la tentó, y como podemos ver cumplió.

Kagami: Mejor ahórrate los elogios que no merece y vamos a buscarlas ahora, Konata.

Konata: Yo voy adelante, Kagami-sama.

Kagami: No me llames así.

Konata: ¿Y si te llamo Kagami-chan?

Kagami: ¡Que no!

En medio de una nueva discusión el grupo sale de la casa y toma rumbo hacia donde Konata les había indicado que quedaba la casa de Patricia Martin. Todas cruzaban los dedos por que no fuese ella quien estaba colaborando con la dibujante y le hiciese ese daño a su imagen.

* * *

**Calle**

Apenas empiezan su rumbo a buscar la casa de la extranjera el celular de Konata empieza a sonar con el acostumbrado tono del _Hare Hare Yukai_, a lo que la otaku lo saca de su bolsillo y responde. Konata se aparta un momento para contestar mejor porque lee que se trataba de Minami quien la estaba llamando, pero Kagami y Tsukasa se muestran interesadas por saber de qué iba a hablar mientras que Misao, Ayano y Miyuki se mantienen por el momento al margen.

Konata: Moshi moshi, dime lo que pasa, Minami-san.

Minami: _Es algo grave, senpai_\- a Konata le parecía escuchar un tono de desesperación en la voz de la chica que llamaba-_, Yutaka ha desaparecido y no la encuentro_.

Konata: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Minami-san?- sentía que la preocupación que le notaba a Minami se le estaba contagiando con creces- ¿No la has buscado en tu habitación o en algún otro lado?

Minami: _Sí la he buscado por todas partes y no la veo. Me fui un momento al baño y en cuanto regreso no la veo_.

Kagami y Tsukasa se estaban preocupando por el rostro que mostraba Konata mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Rápidamente las tres chicas que se habían mantenido al margen se acercan algo temerosas para escuchar lo que les fuera a decir Konata en cuanto terminara la llamada.

Konata: ¿No has visto a nadie más?

Minami: _No, sólo estábamos Yutaka y yo, y de pronto se desaparece. No veo ningún rastro de que haya entrado alguien más ¿Porqué lo pregunta, senpai?_\- Konata siente que no le podía decir nada a Minami por más importante que fuera lo que sabía ahora.

Konata: No es nada, Minami-san- mira con preocupación a sus amigas un momento antes de continuar-. Por ahora sólo quédate en casa y sigue buscando, y si la ves o sabes algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

No hacía falta escuchar todo el diálogo para que las chicas supieran de qué rayos estaba hablando Konata con Minami, pero aún así sentían que era necesario preguntarle para estar seguras se lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde el fondo Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa y Ayano rogaban equivocarse, mientras que Misao sólo esperaba la próxima orden para entrar en acción. Todas sabían que Yutaka corría peligro.

Konata cuelga y se guarda nuevamente el teléfono móvil antes de mirar con ojos funestos a sus amigas y darles unas muy malas noticias.

Konata: Yutaka desapareció de la casa de Minami-san, es posible que _Doujin Note_ la haya secuestrado.

Miyuki: Oh, no ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Esto requerirá de una acción realmente compleja y...

Kagami: No creo que haga falta, Miyuki, y para serte sincera creo que Konata tampoco lo ve así, ¿verdad?- la otaku y la tsundere se miran fijamente antes de que la primera diera una respuesta.

Konata: Tienes razón, Kagami- Konata temblaba bastante de rabia y preocupación, algo que ninguna de sus amigas había visto jamás, cosa que las hacía sentirse preocupadas (especialmente a Kagami)-. Busquemos ahora a Patty-chan y encontremos la dirección de Hiyori-chan, no voy a permitir que mi prima sufra ningún daño. Yu-chan no hizo nada para merecer estar en la línea de fuego de _Doujin Note_.

Normalmente Kagami apoyaría lo que decía Konata y se sentiría aliviada porque por fin abordaba el tema con sensatez, pero ese no era el momento indicado para relajarse así. En cierto modo le daba miedo ver a Konata tan enfurecida. Una cosa es que Kagami diera miedo cuando estaba furiosa, pero Konata en ese modo hacía que Kagami sintiera como se le helara la sangre y se le detuviera el corazón por el dolor de verla así. A pesar de todo le tomó la mano y le dedicó un gesto de apoyo para que Konata se pudiera sentir mejor.

Kagami: Todo estará bien, no dejaremos que quien sea ese _Doujin Note_ al final ni nadie más le ponga un dedo encima a Yu-chan.

Konata: De acuerdo, Kagamin- aprieta con suavidad los dedos de la tsundere y la mira nuevamente a los ojos.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido de pronto, Konata y Kagami se sentían mucho más conectadas que nunca en ese crítico momento de necesidad. Kagami deseaba que nunca volviera a correr el tiempo con tal de tener enfocados los ojos de Konata en los suyos, pero también sabía que no podía permitirse ser egoísta si realmente deseaba que Konata estuviera mejor también, así que sólo le apretó un momento antes de soltar el agarre y dio un paso atrás para que Konata las liderara. Las demás chicas se muestran muy decididas en apoyar a Konata, no permitirían que ninguna otra amiga fuera víctima de ello.

Konata: Muy bien, chicas ¡A la carga!

* * *

**Residencia Iwasaki**

La joven Minami no comprendía bien qué trataba de decirle Konata, pero sí fue capaz de comprender que había algo que no le dijo, cosa que la preocupaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Mira el reloj un momento, empezaba a sentirse arrepentida de haber dejado a Yutaka sola, no sabía a dónde había ido. Nunca se había preocupado de esa forma en su vida, pero ello no le extrañaba en absoluto, Yutaka era su primera amiga desde que había entrado a Ryoo y siempre le había gustado verla sonreír de esa manera tan inocente y bella que parecía que veía un lienzo vivo del cielo. Jamás había pensado de esa manera antes, el corazón le dolía ante la idea de que algo le pudiese haber pasado, deseaba que estuviera bien, pasara lo que pasara.

Minami: Yutaka, mi Yu...-una vez más miro el reloj y trató fallidamente de encontrar su reflejo, pero las lágrimas que estaban surgiendo le nublaron la vista.

¿Mi Yutaka? Jamás lo pensó de esa forma. Minami tuvo de pronto conciencia de que esa era la primera vez que mostraba que alguien le importaba de tal forma. Se puso una mano en el pecho y notó por un momento cómo le latía el corazón por la preocupación, el dolor, la tristeza, la impotencia... No sabía cómo había llegado a este punto, pero lo estaba viendo con mayor claridad que antes.

Minami: Espérame, Yutaka. No me quedaré aquí a esperar que algo te pase, yo te voy a rescatar...

Minami se pone de pie y se va directamente a su habitación para buscar algo que le sirviera de arma en caso de que tenga que pelear contra el secuestrador, y al final lo que consiguió fue un viejo bate que ni recordaba de cuándo lo tenía. No le dio importancia a ese detalle y salió resuelta a la puerta, se puso con prisa los zapatos y salió a la calle. No le importaba lo demás, rescataría a su pequeña querida a como diera lugar, aún si ella tuviese que sacrificarse por su bien.

* * *

**En otro lado**

Curiosamente la maestra Nanako Kuroi había salido para comprar una pequeña provisión de cerveza antes de decidirse a jugar en línea, pero en cuanto salió de la tienda para regresar a casa es abordada por seis chicas que le parecía sorprendente a la rubia que estuvieran todas juntas fuera de la preparatoria.

Konata: ¿Kuroi-sensei?

Nanako: ¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca, Izumi?- pregunta sin demasiadas ganas y levantando una ceja.

Miyuki: ¿No sabe usted dónde vive Hiyori Tamura-san, sensei?- las demás chicas miran algo sorprendidas a la intelectual por su rápida reacción, pero a la vez les pareció oportuna hacer esa pregunta, pues ahora podían ir directamente a ella.

Nanako: En mi habitación están los registros de todos los alumnos, así que también tengo la dirección de Tamura, Takara- las chicas suspiran aliviadas, pero la profesora las sorprende con una pregunta bastante incómoda- ¿Pero a qué viene eso de querer saber dónde está Tamura? Es curioso porque hasta donde sé, no son del mismo año que ella.

La presión para Konata y compañía crece de forma desmesurada por que después de aquella pregunta tan incómoda. Konata sentía que jamás se había visto intentando ponerle a la rubia una excusa tan difícil en su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No faltan muchos capítulos, yo mismo me puedo dar cuenta de ello, pero por ahora tengo que trabajar con dificultad por la falta de internet, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o hasta que me encargue de alguna otra historia, lo que ocurra primero.

Hasta otra


	21. ¿Perversión o terror?

**Advertencia: **Esta vez, luego de todos los problemas que me ha dado el internet, finalmente he logrado actualizar, espero que no los haya hecho esperar.

**¿Perversión o terror?**

Cuando nuestra pequeña pelirroja conocida como Yutaka (o Yu-chan, para quienes más nos encariñamos con ella) recupera el conocimiento, ella se encontraba en una oscura y tétrica habitación que no era capaz de reconocer en absoluto. Al parecer se encontraba atada a una silla y estaba apenas con su ropa interior, la chiquilla se asusta mucho y mira a todos lados, encontrando casualmente a Patricia atada a una silla cercana y también en paños menores. Yutaka no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sí sabía que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Patricia: ¿Ya te despertaste?- el llamado de la rubia hace saber a Yutaka que esta estaba despierta.

Yutaka: ¿Patty-chan? ¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿Qué nos quieren hacer?

Patricia: La verdad es que no estoy segura de dónde estamos, aunque si tuviera que apostar diría que estamos en un sótano. No pensé que tú fueses precisamente la primera a la que fuese a traer. Obviously she has a lot of things to explain...

Yutaka: ¿She, es decir ella? ¿Quién es ella, Patty-chan?

Patricia no responde a la pregunta de Yutaka ni tampoco le dice lo que realmente estaba por pasar, pero para ella no había duda alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que Hiyori tenía planeado utilizar a Yutaka para el avance del doujin, y el hecho de que ella también estuviera incluida significaba que su participación no había concluido. Patricia no sabía si decir si ello era bueno o malo.

Ambas chicas de primero se quedan atadas en un incómodo silencio durante un rato, y Yutaka empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar y rogar que su amiga Minami llegase y les ayudara, pero tenía mucho miedo. Patricia sólo intentaba entretenerse viendo losas y cachivaches que estuvieran por ahí, pero eso no amainó en absoluto su aburrimiento, quería que llegara pronto Hiyori aunque sabía que le había empezado a asustar un poco.

Hiyori: Me alegra ver que están despiertas las dos, Patty-chan y Yu-chan- la dibujante de pronto aparece prendiendo la luz de aquella habitación.

Yutaka: ¡Hiyori-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- celebra con una gran sonrisa esperanzada, pero Patricia no se sentía tan optimista- ¿Nos puedes desatar y ayudar a salir de aquí?

Patricia: Hiyorin, no he desayunado hoy ¿No podrías traerme un plato de huevos con tocino, please?

Hiyori: Oh, se me había olvidado traer algo ligero para comer antes de que pudiéramos empezar. Tienes toda la razón, Patty-chan- la dibujante se va de la habitación ignorando los ruegos de la prima de Konata.

La pequeña Yutaka no se lo podía creer, Hiyori no había escuchado una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Patricia tampoco parece tomar en cuenta a la sorprendida pelirroja y se dedica nuevamente a mirar a otro lado y silba cualquier nota que se le ocurriera.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Porqué en un momento en que ella y Patricia estaban en peligro, lo único que se le ocurre a la única persona capaz de rescatarlas es traerles algo de comer? Obviamente ninguna de las ideas que hubiese tenido estaba cerca de lo que realmente estaba pasando, todos sabemos lo inocente que es Yu-chan. No podía comprender que sus amigas no tuviesen ni de cerca el mismo miedo que tenía ella de que algo pudiese ocurrir, y no era porque ella fuese miedosa, sino porque cualquiera se preocuparía en una situación así.

Hiyori: He vuelto, chicas- regresa con dos platos con un poco de sopa de verduras y se dispone a darle de comer a las dos rehenes.

Patricia: Pero yo quería huevos con tocino- empieza a quejarse antes de ser la primera a la que Hiyori iba a dar de comer.

* * *

**Con Konata y Nanako (y compañía, obviamente)**

Nanako: ¿Y bien? ¿Me pueden explicar para qué quieren saber de la dirección de Tamura?

Estaba claro que Tsukasa y Misao no iban a tener ninguna buena excusa para responder aquella pregunta, así que Tsukasa prefirió no hablar y Kagami sólo le dedicó una mirada severa a Misao para que no dijera nada. Miyuki pone su cerebro a trabajar a su máximo nivel pero no logra nada, realmente los problemas que tenían que ver con el anime y los doujinshi estaban fuera de sus capacidades. Ayano y Kagami tampoco eran capaces de aportar nada, no evitaron sentirse mal por ello.

Konata: Ocurre que quiero verla por unas cosas que me quería consultar por un doujin que tiene que presentar en el comiket la semana que viene- las demás chicas se quedan boquiabiertas por lo ágil e ingeniosa que fue Konata al dar con una respuesta así.

Nanako: Ah sí, eso de Akihabara y demás. En ese caso puedes acompañarme, Izumi, aunque sigo sin entender qué tienen que ver las demás- ahora la excusa no les parecía tan ágil e ingeniosa a las demás.

Konata: Mis leales esclavas sólo irán a entretenerse un rato en la casa de Kagamin y Tsukasa, sensei- a la gemela mayor le sale una vena por esa ocurrencia de Konata de llamarlas esclavas a todas.

Miyuki: ¿Esclavas?

Misao: ¡Yo sólo soy esclava de Ayano y de nadie más, enana!

Nanako: Ya sabía yo que tú, picarona, no desaprovecharías la oportunidad. Tus queridos eroges te están dando frutos- tanto maestra como discípulo ríen divertidas mientras que las demás sólo se quedan mudas y con cara de WTF viendo la escena.

Eso era bastante raro, Konata decía algo que rayaba en el ridículo total y resulta que la sensei se lo cree por completo. Para Kagami algo andaba mal, pero sabía que no podía saltar a decir nada en ese momento si quería avanzar.

Konata: Tú sabías que lo iba a lograr, sensei. Nos vemos al rato, mis niñas- las chicas no comprendían cómo había logrado Konata convencer a la sensei, sólo las podían ver irse directo a la casa de la rubia.

Kagami: ¿Qué pasó?

Obviamente ninguna de las presentes tenía respuesta alguna, pero sí esperaban que Konata recibiera de una vez esa dirección para ir a buscar a Hiyori. Un par de minutos después deciden seguir el juego de Konata y dirigirse a la casa de las gemelas hasta que Konata les avisara a dónde tenían que ir.

* * *

**Residencia Kuroi**

Las dos gamers llegan bastante rápido al lugar, a lo que Konata se ofrece para ayudar a la rubia a buscar la susodicha dirección. Kuroi tarda un momento en comenzar por querer desperezarse antes, y luego revisa varias carpetas que estaban en un estante que Konata podía notar que la sensei rara vez lo revisaba.

Nanako: Supongo que esta vez podemos dejar el teatro y me puedes decir qué es lo que está pasando, Izumi- la otaku de pronto traga grueso y mira a una sensei que hacía ver que no le había creído nada.

Konata: ¿Q-qué quiere decir, sensei?- ya empezaba a sentir un desagradable frío recorrerle el espinazo, intimidada por el gesto de Kuroi.

Nanako: No me vengas con tonterías, si realmente tú y Tamura tuvieran una reunión como esa ella te hubiera dado su dirección, y de todas maneras deberías tener su teléfono, después de todo Tamura, Martin y tú siempre andan metidas en esto.

Aquello fue un auténtico _fatality _para Konata, todo ese tiempo Nanako había fingido creerse aquella excusa tonta de la matadora del árcade para tenerla lejos de las demás y así que nadie le ayudara con lo que le había lanzado. Ciertamente Konata tenía el teléfono tanto de Hiyori como de Patricia, pero en ningún momento se planteó llamarlas, y es que si realmente estaban metidas en ese problema, el llamarlas sólo serviría para alertarlas para cualquier cosa que Konata y sus amigas pudiesen hacer para detenerlas.

Nanako: ¿Y bien, Izumi?

Konata: L-lo que ocurre es que no sé en dónde vive, además su teléfono se apagó- una vez más Konata trata de hacer parecer creíble su historia-. Quiero verla para unas cosas entre nosotras y...

Nanako: Y ahí vamos con otra mentira de esas que te salen muy mal, Izumi- Konata empieza a sentirse exasperada al ver que nada de lo que dijera podía convencer a la profesora-. Tú sabes muy bien que aquí tengo la dirección de Tamura- no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero Konata la vio sacando una carpeta que contenía los datos que tanto necesitaba de Hiyori-, y bien sabes que no te daré la dirección hasta que me digas la verdad.

La sensei enserio era hábil, podía leer a Konata cual si fuese un libro abierto, no podía ocultarle nada. Konata aprieta un poco los dientes y mira al suelo un momento para tomar su decisión. Su prima dependía de lo que fuera a decir en ese preciso instante.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Ya Patricia y Yutaka habían comido lo necesario para no quejarse en lo que Hiyori empezase con su macabro plan, pero aún así seguían atadas a las sillas en las que estaban y claramente la chica de lentes no mostraba intención alguna de soltarlas. Yutaka nuevamente tenía miedo por lo que podría pasar.

Yutaka: Hiyori-chan, tienes que soltarnos antes de que alguien malo venga.

Patricia: Too late, Yu-chan, ya ese alguien malo está aquí.

Yutaka: ¿¡EHHH!? ¿Dónde está?- la pequeña empieza a retorcerse en su asiento y trata de zafarse, pero lo único que logra al final es caerse- Hiyori-chan, tienes que salvarnos.

Hiyori: Sólo salen de aquí cuando yo haya terminado- la pequeña pelirroja se extraña porque Hiyori se escuchaba muy vacía, casi como si hubiera perdido sus sentimientos-. Mi doujin apenas empieza y el nuevo capítulo que quiero plasmar las incluye a ustedes dos...

Patricia: ¿Eso significa que apareceré mucho más?- pregunta entre emocionada y un poco preocupada.

Hiyori: He preparado todo para que este capítulo quede perfecto, y el que ustedes estén semidesnudas y en esas sillas hará parte de lo que estoy haciendo- Yutaka no comprende lo que quiso decir la dibujante-. Incluso tengo pensado un buen título para esta apartado para nosotras tres, lo voy a llamar...

Patricia: ¿Las cincuenta sombras de Hiyori?- sus dos amigas se quedan mudas unos cuantos segundos por esa propuesta y lo único que se escucha son algunos grillos fuera de la habitación.

Yutaka: ¿Cincuenta sombras? ¿A qué refieres con eso, Patty-chan?- nadie le responde a Yutaka, no había una forma apropiada de hacerlo.

Hiyori: Ese título es incluso mejor que el que tenía en mente, Patty-chan- se acerca hasta la chica extranjera y le planta un pequeño beso que hace ruborizar a Yutaka-. De verdad eres una genio, y por eso te amo.

Patricia: Gracias, creo.

No entendía nada y no había nadie que le quisiera explicar lo que ocurría. Yutaka se sentía completamente perdida ante lo que pasaba mientras que Patricia y Hiyori parecían totalmente indiferentes a esa duda. Cada cosa no hacía sino traer nueva dudas y preguntas sin que a ninguna le encontrara respuesta, y de pronto Hiyori se acerca a ella y mueve la silla hasta quedar pegada a la de la rubia.

Hiyori: Sólo esperen un poco, voy a traer algo de loción para bebé y vuelvo, jejeje- una vez dicho esto se va y deja solas nuevamente a las dos chicas.

Yutaka: ¿Loción para bebé? ¿Acaso Hiyori-chan tiene maltratada la piel?

Patricia: Sólo te puedo decir que es mucho más que eso.

Yutaka: ¿Qué?

Patricia: It's nothing.

* * *

**Con Kagami y compañía**

No había pasado mucho tiempo aún, pero ya las chicas empezaban a sentirse algo agitadas y desesperadas, era como si Konata llevara una eternidad de apenas minutos y aún no hubiese conseguido nada. El tiempo era apremiante, demasiado para ellas.

Tsukasa: ¿Creen que Kona-chan logre esa dirección?

Miyuki: Espero que así sea, Tsukasa-san- responde al tiempo que posaba una mano en el hombro de su "novia" y la mira tratando de darle ánimo-. En estos momento Konata-san es la única que puede conseguir la información que tiene Kuroi-sensei.

Misao: Pobre de la primita de la enana, estoy segura de que debe estar sufriendo al lado de Hiyori-chan, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos cómo llegar...

Minami: ¿Que Yutaka está con Hiyori?- la voz de la chica peliverde resulta una sorpresa demasiado grande para disimularlo.

Miyuki: ¿Iwasaki-san?

Ayano: Estamos en problemas...

Kagami: La cagaste bien a lo grande, Kusakabe...

Minami: ¿Qué tiene que ver Hiyori con que se haya desaparecido Yutaka y qué es lo que está pasando?

Justo cuando las chicas de tercero pensaban que tendrían que pasar por nuevas incomodidades para solucionar aquel horroroso problema es que les llega otro problema nuevo y que no esperaban en absoluto tener que enfrentar. Misao sólo reacciona abrazándose a Ayano.

* * *

**Residencia Kuroi**

Konata: Bueno, sensei...

Nanako: Será mejor que me mires a la cara o no te creeré la siguiente tampoco, Izumi.

Konata seguía con la mirada en otro lado pero no porque intentaba pensar en otra mentira, sino porque no sabía de qué manera explicarle lo del doujin. Rogaba que esta vez sí creyera en lo que decía.

Konata: Sensei, ¿usted ha escuchado del tal _Doujin Note_?

Nanako: No sé lo que eso tenga que ver, pero sí- Konata alza una ceja al ver que la sensei en efecto sabía de ello-. He escuchado rumores de que es alguien que surgió de la sombras de alguna otra dimensión y bla, bla, bla. Lo único que sí creo fue lo del famoso doujin ese que aún no he leído pero se lo confisqué a un chico que lo sacó en clases hace un par de días...

Konata: ¿Es enserio, sensei?- la otaku se esperaba lo que fuera, menos que la rubia tuviera con ella una copia del doujin, pero eso no la ayudó a decidir si iba a ser más fácil o difícil de explicar- B-bueno... Supongo que como tiene una copia bien podría leerlo, sensei.

Nanako: ¿Y eso para qué? A mí no me gustan tanto los doujin eróticos tanto como a ti, Izumi- tenía razón, pero pronto Konata decidió que ese no era el punto.

Konata: Lo que quiero decir, sensei, es que si lee el doujin ese podría comprender porqué quiero buscar a Hiyori-chan...- Nanako empieza a reírse con ganas por lo dicho por Konata.

Nanako: ¿Qué disparate es ese, Izumi? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que Tamura es _Doujin Note_?

Konata: Precisamente eso- Kuroi vuelve a reírse pero de una forma más calma.

Para la joven otaku parecía que llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando inútilmente de convencer a la profesora, pero aún así quería intentar un poco más con el objetivo de conseguir esa dirección, así que buscó con la mirada hasta que vio un doujin que estaba debajo de una enorme pila de exámenes que aún estaban en revisión. Ese era el momento perfecto.

Konata Izumi fue de inmediato a sacar aquel doujin para la sorpresa de Nanako, y justo cuando la rubia se disponía a regañar a Konata por tumbar la montaña de exámenes que había encima del doujin, la peliazul abre el librito y se lo muestra.

Nanako: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Izumi? ¡Tendrás que recoger tú sola los...! ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!?

Ya todo estaba dicho. Konata no sabía si reírse de la cara que puso Nanako o si fingir que le daba mucha vergüenza que la vieran de esa forma en el doujin, sólo sabía que no había marcha atrás y que por fin lograría aquella dirección.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué creen que se trae Hiyori con esa loción de bebé? ¿Cómo le explicarán Kagami y las demás lo que ocurre a Minami? A pesar de lo amenazante que se pueda ver esto les advierto que no habrá lemmon, la clasificación no se presta para ello y no lo quiero cambiar. Ya quiero ver qué piensan, supongo que muchos estarán expectantes por lo menos :3

Hasta otra


	22. Las únicas que pueden

**Advertencia: **Este es el principio del final de este fic de Lucky Star, así que me debo esforzar por cerrar con broche de oro. A ver qué tal.

**Las únicas que pueden**

En la casa de Nanako Kuroi estaban dos chicas que se encontraban enfrascadas en un asunto que podría ser determinante en el futuro cercano para varias estudiantes de la preparatoria de Ryoo. Konata aprovecha la conmoción de Kuroi para tomar la carpeta de Hiyori y busca rápidamente la dirección de Hiyori. Logra leer todo el expediente en cuestión de segundos y es al final que encuentra lo que estaba buscando, lo memoriza al detalle y deja la carpeta para irse en el acto pero es detenida por Nanako que la agarra por un brazo.

Nanako: ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto, Izumi?

Konata: Etto... No sé en qué estará pensando, pero le aseguro que no es así- fue su insegura y alocada respuesta.

Nanako: No me vengas con esto. Con lo alocada que eres con tus eroges y doujinshi, estoy segura que estás usando a las demás chicas para esto, aunque supongo que a Tamura se le fue la mano incluyéndote- Konata se sentía intimidada por el aura de su profesora-. Más te vale que yo no haya formado parte de esta pequeña orgía de papel y tinta, Izumi.

Konata: ¡Claro que no, sensei! Yo no tengo nada que ver con las locuras de Hiyori-chan, más bien yo también soy una víctima, aunque no quedé nada mal, jejeje... quiero decir... Es que debo encontrarla y detenerla...

Nanako: Pues yo no te creo. Has estado metiéndote en muchos problemas y se te hace muy evidente, Izumi. Yo iré allá y la voy a detener mientras tú te vas a tu casa ahora.

No había otra opción, la sensei estaba tapando el camino de Konata a como diera lugar y era urgente buscar a Hiyori antes de que le hiciese algo a Yutaka, así que recurrió a su última carta con regla inventada y todo.

Konata: ¡Mire, sensei, es un muchacho joven, guapo y soltero!- señala detrás de la rubia.

Nanako: ¿Dónde?- volteó ingenuamente y Konata se suelta y sale corriendo de allí- ¡Demonios, me engañaste! ¡Esto no se queda así, Izumi!

Konata: Lo siento, sensei, tengo que detener a Hiyori-chan. Es importante que lo haga- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir a la carrera de la casa y se fue a la dirección de la dibujante.

* * *

**Con Kagami y compañía**

Minami estaba firme en conseguir aquella respuesta que buscaba desde que escuchó eso de que Yutaka estaba con Hiyori. Por su parte, Misao se abrazaba dolida a Ayano por la rabieta que había agarrado Kagami, y Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban bastante juntas, también algo asustadas, poco a poco también se abrazarían.

Minami: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Porqué no me están diciendo nada?- su gesto preocupado distaba cada vez más de su forma habitual de ser tranquila y atenta, y eso no se podía negar.

Kagami: Bueno, ehh... Lo que pasa es que...

Minami: Estoy preocupada por Yutaka, necesito que me digan la verdad- esa interrupción le quitó a la tsundere todo ánimo que tenía de mentir.

El silencio se hizo entre las chicas de tercero, no se sentían capaces de decirle la verdad a Minami, pero tampoco podían avanzar si no lo hacían. Miyuki da un paso al frente y Tsukasa la mira muy preocupada.

Miyuki: Iwasaki-san, ella está...

¿?: Miren lo que tenemos aquí, amigos- se escucha una voz de atrás del grupo de chicas de tercero.

Un grupo de chicos revoltosos encuentra de pura casualidad a las chicas, pero al haberlo hecho tuvieron la macabra idea de intentar rodearlas. Aún las chicas tenían ventaja númerica porque el grupo extraño era de sólo tres, pero igual significaba que estarían bastante atrasadas y no podrían ayudar a Konata.

Pandillero 1: Vengan con nosotros, preciosuras. Les enseñaremos que ustedes deben estar con verdaderos hombres.

Kagami: Maldición, estos inútiles leyeron el doujin...

Los tres pandilleros se acercan y muestran que llevaban unas sogas, por lo que Miyuki y Tsukasa se asustaron tanto que no evitaron abrazarse con fuerza. Kagami y Misao dan un paso al frente para plantarles cara a los malos, mientras que Ayano queda detrás de Misao, Minami intenta ayudar pero Kagami le indica que no se acerque.

Tsukasa: Onee-chan...

Minami: Déjenme ayudarlas...

Kagami: No, debes irte rápido.

Misao: ¡Ve y busca a Hiyori, ella tiene a tu amiguita! ¡Dependemos de ti!

Los pandilleros estaban listos para saltar sobre Kagami y Misao, pero ellas reaccionan con rapidez y los hacen caer, Kagami sumó a su sentadilla un par de golpes en la cara del pandillero que lideraba el bando y Misao le dio una patada en la pierna a otro de los bravucones. Tsukasa empieza a vitorear a su hermana aún en los brazos de Myuki.

Minami: ¿Enserio estarán bien sin mí?

Ayano: No te preocupes, Misa-chan y Hiiragi-san podrán solas con ellos, tú debes irte.

Minami: Iré a buscar a Yutaka- Ayano, Tsukasa y Miyuki no sabían qué responder a eso, pero Misao mostró su apoyo-. Tengan cuidado, por favor- dice antes de irse de ahí corriendo a la casa de Hiyori.

Kagami: ¿Porqué la animaste a que se fuera tras Yu-chan, Kusakabe?- pregunta mientras volvía a golpear a uno de los agresores.

Misao: Creo que es mejor eso a dejar que la enanita se enfrente al peligro sola, y desde aquí no seremos capaces de hacer nada, así que no creo que puedas ver mal esto, Hiiragi- Kagami queda tan perpleja por aquello que casi es atrapada por los pandilleros.

Pandillero 2: Rayos, fallé.

Kagami: Eso ha sido más inteligente y maduro de lo que podría pensar de ti, Kusakabe- pone una mano en el hombro de la castaña y le sonríe con orgullo-. Espero ver más seguido esa faceta de ti, realmente creo que serás menos un estorbo para Ayano si eres así.

Misao: Por supuesto que... ¿eh?- le sale una vena en la frente pero prefiere no decir nada más.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Patricia y Yutaka se estaban aburriendo porque Hiyori estaba tardando demasiado para volver, incluso Yutaka dejó de temer que llegara alguien malo a hacerles algo. Patricia empezaba a dar cabezadas de sueño cuando regresa Hiyori con un látigo, máscaras, antifaces negros, correas y algunas velas.

Hiyori: Qué lástima, no encontré la loción de bebé por ningún lado, pero traje esto, que supongo que servirá de mucho para hacer mi capítulo.

Patricia: What? ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas, Hiyorin?- la dibujante no se sonroja en lo más mínimo sino que sonríe ampliamente.

Hiyori: Ocurre que debí tomar estas cosas de la casa de un vecino, aprovechando que no hay nadie por ahora. Ahora me pregunto quién podría ser la primera a quien dibujaré en mis páginas- mira con maldad y perversión a sus dos víctimas.

Yutaka: ¿Acaso nos vas a poner en un cuaderno para coloear y vestir, Hiyori-chan?- a la dibujante y la extranjera les salen sendas gotas en la cabeza.

Patricia: No va a ser eso, créeme- Hiyori estaba a punto de elegir a Yutaka para su plan cuando Patricia vuelve a hablar-. Mejor elíjeme a mí, Hiyori. I'm more delicious than Yu-chan, look my boobs- como puede intenta mover sus pechos para hacer que Hiyori cambiara de opinión.

Hiyori: Mmm, tienes razón, Patty-chan. Pero igual Yu-chan lo verá todo- no era lo que quería Patricia, pero al menos Yutaka tenía algo de tiempo.

Hiyori deja a Yutaka, pero antes le pone el antifaz que había escogido para ella y también se pone el suyo propio para luego ir hacia Patricia. Estaba apenas a centímetros de la rubia cuando se escucha que alguien rompe la ventana, haciendo que el miedo volviera a Yutaka y esta vez también a las otras dos.

Patricia: Who is there?

Yutaka: ¡Que alguien nos salve!

Konata: _¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, YU-CHAN!?_\- Yutaka empieza a sentirse más aliviada y Hiyori se sorprende.

Hiyori: ¿Pero cómo fue posible que Konata-senpai me descubriera?

Patricia: I don't know, eso te lo aseguro.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, estamos aquí! ¡Ven a resc...!- Hiyori le tapa la boca y para asegurarse de que no fuera a decir nada le pone celofán.

Hiyori: No voy a dejar que Konata-senpai arruine el avance de mi doujin- Patricia sólo arquea las cejas-. Voy a tener que vencerla, y si tengo éxito puede que la haga formar parte de mi capítulo...

Konata: Pues yo no estoy tan segura, Hiyorin- aparece en la puerta y ninguna de las de primero se había dado cuenta de cuándo entró.

La matadora del árcade estaba jadeando intensamente por el cansancio que conllevaba correr desde la casa de Nanako hasta ese lugar, sudaba copiosamente, pero eso más bien parecía hacerla sentir aún más lista para detener el maquiavélico plan de la dibujante.

Hiyori: ¡Konata-senpai! No me has dejado de otra, y pensar que quería hacer que tuvieras tu propio capítulo con Kagami-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai...

Konata: No te preocupes por eso, si realmente quiero agasajarme con ambas lo hago por mi cuenta, pero por ahora sólo estoy aquí para detenerte- se pone en posición de combate como en las películas de kung fu.

Hiyori: No hay manera de que me puedas detener tú sola, yo tengo la ventaja del ambiente y nadie podrá ayudarte.

Konata: Eso no me preocupa tampoco, le envié un correo a Kagamin con tu dirección, así que en cuanto lo reciban vendrán corriendo aquí a ayudarme si esto se pone difícil.

Yutaka estaba asustada y completamente confundida porque no entendía por qué su prima y su amiga pelearían de ese modo, mientras que Patricia se queda a la expectativa del resultado que podría tener aquel enfrentamiento. Hiyori deja las cosas que había traído y también se prepara para pelear, pero antes de que las dos empezaran Patricia le recuerda a algo a Hiyori.

Patricia: Debes ponerme mi antifaz también, Hiyorin. Is too rude excluir a quien te ha ayudado tanto todo este tiempo.

Hiyori: Oh, es verdad, Patty-chan- hace una pausa antes de la pelea y le pone el antifaz a Patricia-. Listo, ahora supongo que podemos empezar.

Konata: No puede ser de otro modo, mi actual némesis- ambas chicas se lanzan al combate con un salto que las suspende en el aire antes del choque inicial.

* * *

**Con Kagami y compañía**

Los pandilleros que peleaban con Kagami y Misao no eran en absoluto fuertes o rápidos pero sí eran resistentes y se levantaban una vez más para nuevamente ser forzados a besar el suelo. Kagami y Misao al principio los veían como unos simples debiluchos, pero al pasar el tiempos los veían como sujetos realmente molestos que se negaban a quedarse en el suelo y poco a poco se estaban cansando. Ayano, Tsukasa y Miyuki sólo les podían dar apoyo moral, en el caso de Miyuki y Tsukasa sin romper aún el abrazo que tenían desde el principio.

Misao: ¡Estos sujetos siguen levantándose una y otra vez, Hiiragi! Es como en los videojuegos de zombies...

Kagami: ¡No me digas nada más sobre esas cosas, Kusakabe!- la rabia de la tsundere la hace externalizar aún más fuerza y se ve aún más difícil de doblegar.

Tsukasa: ¡Detrás de ti, onee-chan!- Kagami escucha a su hermana y esquiva un golpe cobarde que le quería propinar uno de los pandilleros.

Pandillero 2: Vamos, jovencitas, sólo queremos hablar con ustedes.

Pandillero 3: Somos buenas personas, seremos suaves con ustedes.

Kagami: A nosotras no nos van a venir con eso, ni que fuéramos amigos.

Una vez más Kagami golpea a los dos chicos que recién hablaron y esta vez los noqueó completamente, mientras que Misao y el líder de los pandilleros se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Misao es la que obtiene la ventaja plena y lo deja nuevamente en el suelo y le da un codazo en el estómago que deja al chico completamente inmovilizado por el dolor. Misao y Kagami triunfaron en una pelea que se esperaba más difícil pero tampoco fue sencillo en absoluto.

Tsukasa: ¿No te hicieron daño, onee-chan?- pregunta rompiendo su abrazo con Miyuki y corriendo a ver a su gemela.

Kagami: No te preocupes por nada, Tsukasa- calma con gesto confiado-. Esos tontos sólo eran imagen y nada más, aunque sí que fueron persistentes.

Ayano no dice nada sino que va directamente para asegurarse que Misao estuviera bien, a lo que la castaña le pudo responder sin ningún problema. Ninguna de las dos guerreras de aquel equipo había sufrido ningún daño que significase algo, pero el hecho de pelear con tres maleantes que se levantaban una y otra vez implicaba que estuvieran bastante agotadas y pronto se notó que no podrían ir a buscar a Hiyori junto con Minami. Tsukasa resuelve con buscar rápido alguna maquina expendedora para buscar bebidas para ambas chicas, y eso lo hace acompañada por Miyuki para ambas asegurarse de no ser tomadas por sorpresa por alguien más.

Tsukasa: Si onee-chan no puede acompañarnos para ayudar a Kona-chan y Minami-chan, entonces sólo podemos esperar que logren parar el problema ellas solas.

Miyuki: La verdad es que no creo que me agrade en absoluto esa idea, pero tienes toda la razón, Tsukasa-san- responde con franqueza antes de volver con las demás.

Las dos regresan y dan las bebidas que compraron a Kagami y Misao. En cuanto la tsundere empieza a beber recibe el mensaje de Konata, y sabiendo eso desde un principio saca el teléfono y lo lee junto con las demás. Tal y como esperaba era la dirección de Hiyori, pero en ese momento estaba agotada y casi no podía correr, pero por la necesidad que tenía de proteger a su otaku se puso de pie y dejo que Tsukasa le diera apoyo para ir hacia allá. Ayano por su parte se ofrece para apoyar a Misao para ayudarla a andar y esta acepta gustosa.

* * *

**Con Minami**

A diferencia de las demás chicas que no sabían en un principio la dirección de Hiyori, Minami sí lo sabía por ser compañera de ella y porque entre ellas, Yutaka y Patricia habían estado en la casa de la dibujante algunas veces para estudiar, así que no había problema. Minami aún no comprendía cómo Yutaka, estando en su casa apenas una hora antes, tuviese que estar repentinamente en la casa de Hiyori.

Las distintas ideas que tiene son por mucho inverosímiles, pero algunas son lo bastante impactantes para ella como para hacerla disminuir el paso el algunos momentos, especialmente aquellas imágenes en las que se figura que Yutaka en realidad se va con Hiyori porque prefiere estar con ella y no con Minami, haciendo que el pecho le doliera y se sinitera triste en gran medida. Pero entonces recuerda esa urgencia que tuvo Misao para enviarla allá, tal vez Yutaka estaba en peligro y la necesitaba, idea que le dio nuevas fuerzas a la chica para correr tan rápido como le fue posible para salvar a su pequeña amiga.

* * *

**Con Nanako**

Nanako: ¿Cómo se atreve Izumi darme ese golpe tan bajo, y encima en mi punto más débil?- esto lo dijo claramente en alusión a lo de su soltería- La próxima vez que la vea le pondré tanta tarea que su mano acabará prendida en fuego y...

La profesora hacía tiempo que había perdido completamente el rastro de Konata y tampoco recordaba la dirección de Hiyori, por lo que resopló muy frustrada y dio una patada en el suelo antes de regresar, pero al dar media vuelta se encuentra con la persona menos idónea para estos casos.

Yui: Holis, teníamos tiempo que no salíamos, ¿eh?

Nanako: Justo a ti te necesitaba ver- a Yui le sale una gota en la cabeza cuando Nanako empieza a agarrarla por los hombros con desesperación-. Necesito que me acompañes por algo grave...

Yui: Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy de guardia y no puedo dejar mi ronda de trabajo a la mit...

Nanako: Tiene que ver con capturar algunos criminales- remata con una sonrisa triunfal, y Yui es golpeada por el rayo de la tentación.

Yui: ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- Nanako suelta su agarre y suaviza su sonrisa para poder contestar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Vamos a ver cuánto más dura esto, pero pongo en duda que lleguen las vacaciones y el fic continúe. En cualquier caso nos veremos pronto con la próxima actualización o con alguna otra historia que ponga antes.

Hasta otra


	23. La batalla final

**Advertencia: **Si van a leer este capítulo, les recomiendo que lo lean completo para comprender lo que aquí ocurre. Lucky Star pertenece a Kagami Yoshimizu, quien espero que algún día anuncie una segunda temporada, aunque sería un sueño hecho realidad ver pocket travelers :3

**La batalla final**

Funcionó. La repentina frase de Nanako logró un impacto efectivo en la mente de Yui, quien evidentemente estaba aburrida de no contar con un poco de acción en los últimos días aparte del esfuerzo monumental que tuvo que hacer para llevarse a su tío Soujiro a la comisaría con ella. Nanako casi no podía contener sus ganas de reír victoriosa al pensar que podría atrapar a Konata con las manos en la masa, o en este caso en el doujin.

Yui: Vamos en mi coche. Sólo dame las coordenadas y yo estoy ahí antes de que te des cuenta- a Nanako le pareció de lo mas extraña esa manera de hablar, pero no le dio mayor importancia. El objetivo estaba al alcance.

Nanako: Muy bien, entonces vamos- Yui la guía hasta el coche y emprenden el viaje a la casa de Hiyori-. _"A ver si eres capaz de probar tu inocencia, Izumi"_

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Ambas contendientes se lanzan de forma dramática al estilo kung fu antes de gritar a todo pulmón a quienes tenían pensado defender su honor. Patricia estaba de lo más entretenida con este comienzo mientras que Yutaka estaba completamente confundida por no entender nada de lo que gritaban.

Konata: ¡POR LA COMARCAAAA!

Hiyori: ¡POR MORDOOOOOOR!

Konata: ¡POR NARNIAAAAAAA!

Hiyori: ¡POR LA BRUJA BLANCAAAAAA!

Konata: ¡POR ATEEEEEEEEEM!

Hiyori: ¡POR BAKURAAAAAAA!

Konata: ¡POR EL MILENIO DE PLATAAAAA!

Hiyori: ¡POR EL NEGAVERSOOOOOOO!

Konata: ¡POR LOS SAIYAYIIIIIIN!

Hiyori: ¡POR FREEZEEEEEEEEEER!

Konata: ¡POR MAZINGEEEEEEER Z!

Hiyori: ¡POR EL DR. HEEEEEEEEEEELL!

Konata: ¡POR EL RYOZANPAKUUUUUU!

Hiyori: ¡POR YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Konata: ¡POR HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!

Hiyori: ¡POR VOLDEMOOOOOOORT!

Konata: ¡POR LOS STAAAAAAAAARS!

Hiyori: ¡POR LA CORPORACIÓN UMBRELLAAAAAAAA!

Yutaka: ¿Porqué gritan tanto mientras siguen en el aire?

Finalmente ambas chocan patadas y puños, dando así el primer paso para un combate que Yutaka y (sobretodo) Patricia no habían esperado jamás de parte de ambas chicas.

* * *

**Con Kagami y compañía**

Kagami y Misao estaban tan agotadas que simplemente no podían caminar más y tuvieron que descansar obligatoriamente. Tsukasa se sentía bastante temerosa y preocupada y no era capaz de disimularlo, y Kagami fácilmente podía comprender esa preocupación porque también ella lo sentía si no es que más. A la chica tsundere le parecía algo insufrible la sensación de no tener otra que dejar sola a Konata para detener a Hiyori. Minami era la única esperanza para Konata, era ella o nadie.

Miyuki: Konata-san es una chica fuerte y lista, estoy segura que será capaz de enfrentar el problema sola hasta que pueda contar con algo de ayuda- Tsukasa asiente algo esperanzada mientras que Kagami sale de su triste pensamiento-. Puede que en su estado actual Tamura-san sea peligrosa, pero Konata-san no caerá fácilmente, ella siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras, a pesar de que sus gustos no siempre coincidan con lo que aceptan normalmente las personas. Seguramente en cuanto lleguemos encontraremos a Konata-san bailando como aquella vez cuando la visitamos en el café cosplay.

Misao: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo y dónde fue eso?

Tsukasa: Es verdad, Yuki-chan. Seguramente Kona-chan debe estar ganando.

Kagami: Realmente espero que tengas razón, Miyuki- suspira largamente y se recuesta del asiento en donde estaba-. Konata no puede caer ante nadie, y menos ante _Doujin Note_.

Ayano: Pero aún así no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, pronto tenemos que ir a ayudar- todas suspiran algo más confiadas.

* * *

**Residencia Tamura**

Ambas chicas estaban enzarzadas en un fiero combate en el que intercambiaban golpes devastadores que esquivaban de vez en cuando, haciendo que cualquier cosa que estuviese detrás de ellas fuera reducido a polvo o incluso a algo menor que eso. Yutaka y Patricia estaban boquiabiertas por lo que veían.

Yutaka: ¿Eso es posible?- pregunta algo embobada.

Patricia: Ellas están demostrando que sí, Yu-chan. I love this fight.

Konata da un salto que la hace llegar al techo y se impulsa para lanzarle un devastador golpe a Hiyori, pero ella responde con un golpe igual de poderoso que da origen a una onda expansiva que hace volar todas las cosas que estaban cerca. Hiyori se prepara para dar una fortísima patada y logra dar un impacto directo en Konata, haciéndola volar hacia la pared y abriendo un enorme agujero en cuanto choca con ella.

Yutaka: ¡ONEE-CHAN!

Konata: ¡No te preocupes!- alza confiada su pulgar y se levanta para nuevamente tomar pose de combate- ¡No hay golpe que me dé Hiyori-chan que me pueda derrotar!

Hiyori se lanza con un potente salto y le da un golpe a Konata que logró esquivar y lanza su contraataque, y esta vez sí consigue alcanzarla con su golpe y la envía al otro lado del sótano, abriendo otro cráter en la pared opuesta. Hiyori ni siquiera se da tiempo para levantarse y le lanza los escombros más grandes a Konata para así derrotarla.

Patricia: Eso sí que va a estar difícil de esquivar.

Konata no se molesta en esquivar los enormes trozos de escombros sino que los deshace con golpes y patadas tan veloces que Yutaka y Patricia apenas sí alcanzaban a ver. Nuevamente estaban una ante otra y saltan para nuevamente intercambiar sendos golpes que serían capaces de derribar un camión grande, pero ellas no parecían preocupadas por el efecto que causaría en ellas tales golpes, sólo se concentran en pelear con todo lo que tenían y en vencer.

Los puños izquierdos de ambas chocan y genera una enorme onda expansiva a la vez que también creaban pequeños relámpagos se proyectaban a cualquier dirección. Ambos puños mantienen su empuje para derribar a la dueña del otro puño, pero ninguna cedía, empieza a sentirse como si la tierra temblara, por lo que Yutaka se asusta mucho y se retuerce en su asiento por la desesperación de querer escapar.

Yutaka: ¡Socorro, Minami-chan! ¡Por favor sálvame!- rogaba llorando la pequeña pelirroja, pero lo único que consigue es caerse con su silla.

Patricia: This fight is incredible! ¡Pagaría lo que fuera por algo como esto!- exclamaba bastante excitada y olvidando completamente las incómodas ataduras que la mantenían en la silla.

Hiyori: ¡Nunca me derrotarás, Konata-senpai!

Konata: ¡No creas que me voy a dejar!

El suelo bajo los pies de Hiyori y Konata empieza a agrietarse y se va hundiendo hasta que la zona donde estaban forcejeando ambas combatientes parecía un resquebrajado cráter, pero ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a bajar el ritmo de su combate. Las paredes tiemblan y se fracturan de una manera dramática una y otra vez y el terremoto era cada vez más fuerte, finalmente ambas chicas retroceden y se preparan para lanzar otro golpe destructivo que acaba por abrir el techo y hace que todo lo que había en la cocina de esa casa se desplomara con ruidos estruendosos contra el suelo. Patricia no hacía sino emocionarse más y más, mientras que por el contrario Yutaka se aterrorizaba cada vez más al mismo ritmo.

El siguiente movimiento de Hiyori fue exteriorizar su poder para proyectar en todas direcciones las cosas que se habían caído, Konata se defiende de aquellas cosas que no alcanza a esquivar o destruir. La pelea parecía de otro mundo, ninguna de las dos espectadoras se esperaba que algo como esto pudiese ocurrir jamás.

Konata lanza un nuevo golpe tan poderoso que incendiaba el aire alrededor de su brazo y hacía ver que su mano estaba en llamas. Hiyori responde con un golpe igual de poderoso, y una nueva onda hizo que los asientos de Yutaka y Patricia se movieran de sus lugares.

Yutaka: ¡POR FAVOR DETENGAN ESTO!- lloraba de forma descontrolada por el terror que le ocasionaba aquella experiencia- ¡Yo no quiero morir tan joven, onee-chan, Hiyori-chan!

Patricia: No te preocupes, no creo que ninguna de las dos busque eso, Yu-chan- dijo más con ánimos de hacer callar a la pelirroja que de tranquilizarla realmente.

Hiyori atina a Konata una fortísima patada que la hace atravesar incluso el techo de la casa y la lanza a la calle. La otaku mayor tose un poco en cuanto se levanta y ve como Hiyori sale también a la calle para darle el golpe del gane. En la calle habían muchas menos restricciones para pelear, por lo que sus próximos golpes causan mayor destrucción, mayores temblores e incluso hacían que las nubes se arremolinaran y acumularan hasta que el cielo pareciera inmerso en un colosal ciclón oscuro mientras relampagueaba prácticamente sin control. Ambas chicas incluso estaban peleando en el aire, cada golpe que chocaban resonaba como si se tratara de una potente explosión.

Hiyori levanta en el aire un autobús y lo lanza con violencia a Konata, y para asegurarse de debilitar o dañar a su senpai hace que el autobús estuviera en llamas. Konata fue capaz de detener aquel autobús, pero la fuerza de empuje era enorme y la impulsa varios metros casi hasta chocar contra una casa que estaba siendo abandonada a la carrera por la familia que vivía en ella. Aquello estaba realmente cerca.

Muchedumbres enteras se sorprendían ante tamaña colisión de poderes y emprendían desesperadas huidas que ya eran prácticamente éxodos esparcidos por todo el vecindario. Cada vez que alguna de las dos chicas era golpeada y chocaba contra el suelo se sentía como la colisión de un meteorito, por lo que no faltaron quienes creían que el fin del mundo había llegado y huían despavoridos a cualquier parte. El que las calles y edificios fuesen destruidos uno tras otro y hubieran hundimientos y elevaciones de trozos de terreno separados sólo servía para acentuar aquel cataclísmico panorama.

El nuevo golpe de Hiyori envía a Konata al subsuelo, pero ella se levanta rápidamente y atraviesa varias capas de roca subterránea para escapar del rango visual de Hiyori, quien muerde el anzuelo y desciende para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto llega al fondo de aquel agujero se extraña de no encontrar a Konata, acaba bajando la guardia y la diosa otaku la pilla por detrás y con un tremendo golpe la hace volar de aquel agujero.

La gran batalla que ambas tenían no parecía tener fin, eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado veloces, demasiado resistentes y demasiado determinadas. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a detenerse hasta estar segura de haber derrotado a su contrincante. Los choques de puños daban nacimiento a rayos que hacían compañía a los que ellas ya causaban en el cielo, los rayos iluminaban el cielo ennegrecido por la tremenda acumulación de nubes cada vez más tormentosas. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que si no fuera por los rayos, la ciudad estaría en tinieblas como si estuviese de noche, y eso hubiese obligado al alumbrado público a encender temprano, pero los interminables y estridentes rayos hacían que ello no hiciera falta.

Hiyori trata de vengarse por aquel golpe inesperado que le había dado Konata, pero la enana resulta ser muy ágil para esquivar el golpe y propinarle uno nuevo a Hiyori en todo el estómago, impulsándola como un disparo rumbo al suelo. Hiyori causa destrucción en el lugar, devasta calles, destruye casas, arruina completamente los jardines, no quedaba nada sano por donde pasaran los letales golpes de ambas chicas.

Hiyori: Eres muy fuerte, debo admitirlo.

Konata: Lo mismo digo, pero no vine para halagarte... sino para derrotarte.

Hiyori: Me parece perfecto- ambas sonríen con malicia antes de volverse a lanzar al ataque.

Ambas empiezan a elevar una vez más sus poderes, y esta vez ese incremento se hace notar cuando piedras, escombros, árboles, postes, trozos de pavimento y demás se elevan por el aire y se evaporan cuando se acercan mucho a las guerreras. Se lanzan otra vez y el golpe que ambas dan impacta en el rostro de la otra y ambas salen disparadas hacia atrás por efecto del mismo. Hiyori cae en el centro de la ciudad y Konata cae en el bosque de las afueras, el golpe había sido titánico, pero no era suficiente para detenerlas, así que se volvieron a levantar y saltaron con todas sus fuerzas para golpearse una vez más.

Hiyori: ¡ESTE ES TU FINAL, SENPAI! ¡MI HENTAI Y YO HEREDAREMOS LA TIERRA!

Konata: ¡PRIMERO DEBERÁS DERROTARME, HIYORI-CHAN!

El golpe final de las chicas se movía a una velocidad de vértigo, el aire era cortado por su tremendo paso, eran como dos balas humanas aproximándose una a la otra. Antes de que cualquier persona normal se diera cuenta ya estaban a apenas centímetros de cruzar sus golpes, y en ese instante todo pasa automáticamente a cámara lenta. Cuando antes eran tan rápidas que eran también invisibles, ahora iban tan lento que era posible detallar completamente a ambas chicas en el momento de darse una a la otra el ataque final. Todo se reducía a quién de las dos sería capaz de conseguirlo primero, sólo así el destino de las lucky stars, tal vez de todas las estudiantes de la preparatoria de Ryoo, sería decidido. Centímetros. Milímetros. Ya ambas estaban a una distancia bastante pequeña de conseguir el golpe de la victoria, por lo que no se iban a rendir, si antes no lo hacían, ahora menos.

Hiyori/Konata: ¡TOMA ESTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una gigantesca explosión cubre completamente el cielo y las nubes dejan de arremolinarse y más bien son alejadas de golpe. La explosión era tan brillante que incluso el sol estaba siendo opacado por semejante destello. La suerte estaba echada, una vez que la explosión desapareciera se podría conocer el verdadero destino de esa batalla.

Patricia: ¡Increíble, jamás había visto a dos chicas peleando a tal nivel! ¡Cómo me alegro de haber venido a Japón! I'm very happy.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Yutaka: Despierta, Patty-chan- la rubia estaba dormida y no escucha a la pelirroja-. Vaya, supongo que estaba cansada o algo.

Todo lo que había acontecido era un sueño de Patricia, obviamente Hiyori y Konata no podían librar tal monstruosa batalla, pero sí se podía decir que estaban teniendo la pelea del siglo; Hiyori lanzaba golpes y no lograba acertar ninguno, mientras Konata sólo abrazaba para desestabilizar y también huía de los golpes (¿ahora saben porqué Patricia estaba dormida?).

Konata se encontraba agotada por la intensa carrera que tuvo que dar para escapar de Nanako, y por eso no podía pelear en su máximo nivel, de hecho estaba arrepentida de no haber tomado un momento para respirar o al menos tomar algo de agua. Konata estaba débil por el cansancio y no estaba en condiciones de pelear a pesar de su reconocida capacidad atlética.

Hiyori por su parte era completamente incapaz de mantener una pelea decente. Aún en su modo de enloquecida seguía siendo muy mala en cosas como esta. Yutaka ya empezaba a preguntarse cómo fue posible que se dejara atrapar por alguien como Hiyori.

Ninguna de las dos chicas era capaz de dar una pelea en todo el sentido de la pelea, pero tampoco se iban a dejar derrotar por nada del mundo. Hiyori haría hasta lo imposible con tal de conformar su imperio de doujinshi, y Konata no se detendría hasta detener el macabro y pervertido plan de Hiyori. La dibujante no dejaría de lanzar golpes hasta alcanzar a Konata, la otaku no se dejaría alcanzar por el bien de todas sus amigas pero no era capaz de responder adecuadamente con algún contragolpe.

Yutaka: ¡Tú puedes, onee-chan!- era lo único que se le ocurría decir porque esa pelea incluso empezaba a aburrirla a ella.

Esa pelea daba la impresión de durar mucho tiempo, pues sin daño ni bloqueo eso podía durar indefinidamente. Patricia roncaba mientras balbuceaba cosas como "un kame hame ha, genial" o "un planeta menos en nuestro sistema".

De la nada se aparece Minami en la puerta del sótano, jadeaba intensamente por la fuerte carrera que dio para buscar a Yutaka, se sorprendió al notar que Kagami y las demás tenían razón al pensar que Yutaka estaba atrapada en la casa de Hiyori, pero antes de tomar en cuenta a la dibujante toma como prioridad ir con Yutaka, desatar aquellos complejos nudos que pegaban a su pequeña amiga a la silla y enseguida busca algo para cubrirla en vista de que estaba en ropa interior. Yutaka se quita el antifaz que le había puesto Hiyori y abraza muy feliz a Minami.

Yutaka: ¡Te extrañé mucho, Minami-chan! ¡Tenía mucho miedo, pero siempre estuve esperando que me salvaras! Gracias, te quiero mucho.

Minami: Yo también te quiero, Yutaka- muy contenta le devuelve el abrazo a Yutaka, olvidando por el momento a Patricia que estaba justo a su lado.

La pelea entre Hiyori y Konata había quedado completamente opacada por la escena que había entre Yutaka y Minami. La pelirroja se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida, quería abrazar más y más fuerte a su amiga, así como también disfrutaba que Minami la abrazara con la firmeza que la caracterizaba. Ambas sentían palpitar sus corazones de una forma bastante especial, y Minami sabía que su caso no era solamente por el agotamiento que sentía. Ambas se habían dado cuenta por medio de esta bizarra y algo aterradora experiencia de los sentimientos que albergaban entre ellas. Aún ignorando al resto de las chicas se dan un corto y casto beso, siguiendo los impulsos que sentían en ese momento que pasó de ser el peor al mejor imaginable.

Yutaka: Eres mi heroína, no sabría qué hacer si no cuento contigo, Minami-chan.

Minami: Y yo no sería capaz de soportar ver que tú estuvieras en peligro, no me lo perdonaría si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para ayudarte.

Patricia: ...Oh, yes... two girls fighting naked...- de pronto se despierta y lo primero que ver es la escena entre sus amigas- Vaya, parece que los gritos de Yu-chan lograron alcanzarte, Iwasaki-san- las dos jóvenes finalmente se acuerdan de la rubia- ¿Podrían sacarme de aquí, please? Es muy incómodo estar así.

Yutaka permanece detrás de Minami mientras ella desataba a Patricia y le daba algo para que también se tapara, a lo que la rubia acepta no por vergüenza por estar en ropa interior sino porque tenía frío. Las tres chicas miran la pelea apasionada pero algo mediocre que tenían Hiyori y Konata, por lo que Minami decide que era hora de parar todo aquello.

Minami: Yutaka, ¿es verdad que Hiyori fue quien te llevó?

Yutaka: No quería creerlo, pero parece que sí, creí que nos podría ayudar pero nunca lo hizo...

Minami: Eso es más que suficiente para mi- camina decidida hacia Hiyori.

Ninguna de las dos combatientes se percata que Minami se acercaba a ellas, ni siquiera le responden cuando Minami pregunta lo que estaba pasando, las dos estaban demasiado enfrascadas. Minami acaba perdiendo la paciencia y le da un coscorrón a Hiyori que la hace desmayarse al instante, acabando así con la pelea y Minami se convierte en la salvadora de la historia.

Konata: ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Minami: Yo ya he soltado a Yutaka y Patricia e intenté preguntar lo que pasó, pero ustedes no me escucharon.

Konata: Oh, entonces lo siento.

Patricia: Esta pelea es muy aburrida, creo que debí quedarme dormida un poco más- se acerca a Hiyori y la sienta mientras ella se agacha-. Yo pensaba que Hiyorin sólo estaba teniendo una repentina inspiración en el desarrollo de sus doujinshi, por lo que en cuanto pude fui a proponerle que la iba a ayudar- Konata la miraba fijamente, y Yutaka y Minami no entendían bien de qué estaba hablando-. No esperaba que lo que le pasaba era que estaba perdiendo el juicio, sólo quería divertirme junto con ella y decirle mis sentimientos a mitad de todo ello, pero de pronto sale esa cara que desconocía. Supongo que me tengo disculpar en nombre de Hiyorin.

Konata: No te preocupes por eso, Patty-chan. Hiyori-chan no estaba haciendo esto a propósito, no hay nada de qué disculparse. Sólo tenemos que llevarla con un buen psiquiatra, o tal vez hacer que vuelva a tomar sus medicamentos para su locura y asunto resuelto.

Yutaka: ¿En serio Hiyori-chan tenía un problema? ¿Porqué ella nunca nos dijo nada?- Konata y Patricia se miran mutuamente sin saber qué responder.

Minami: Al menos sabemos que Hiyori no es mala porque sí. No sería capaz de soportar que alguien quisiera realmente hacerle daño a Yutaka.

Konata: Cierto, yo tampoco podría permitir eso.

Todo lo que quedaba era llevar a Hiyori hasta la sala y esperar a que Kagami y compañía llegasen. Patricia y Yutaka vuelven a vestirse y esperan pacientemente como les había indicado Konata, pero quienes llegan no eran sus amigas, sino Nanako y Yui.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este es el segundo capítulo más largo que he escrito de este fic, no es que tenga relevancia este dato pero igual quiero destacarlo XD. No sé si serán uno o dos capítulos más, pero el caso es que terminaré pronto, sólo falta el KonaKaga, pero todavía tengo que darle avance a las demás parejas. El próximo capítulo viene la próxima semana, estoy forzando la culminación de algunos fics por el estudio y la búsqueda de trabajo :/ pero igual seguiré escribiendo aquí de una forma u otra.

Hasta otra


	24. Y finalmente

**Advertencia: **Kagami Yoshimizu saca yenes a partir de Lucky Star, mientras que yo sólo saco reviews, pero aún así sigo siendo pobre :/

**Y finalmente...**

Nanako: ¡No se muevan de aquí, jovencitas!- se presenta causándole un gran susto a Yutaka, pero no así para el resto de las chicas.

Konata: Es bueno ver que sí me siguió, sensei- dice con ánimo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Yui: ¿Dónde están los matones y el fuego, las explosiones y la acción?- pregunta con su pistola en ambas manos.

Yutaka se asusta cuando ve a Yui apuntando a todas direcciones y se abraza a Minami, y ella se interpone para proteger a su pequeña novia. Patricia sólo mira divertida ante la posibilidad de que a la prima de Konata se le pudiera escapar un disparo en medio de tanta agitación. Hiyori permanecía inconsciente y no reaccionó en modo alguno. Nanako se mostró algo decepcionada porque no capturó a Konata en nada comprometedor, pero más decepcionada estaba Yui al ver que no tenía sentido que desenfundara su arma.

Nanako: Muy bien, Izumi, supongo que ahora me puedes explicar lo que está pasando y por qué estás sola con niñas de primero- se cruza de brazos y mira a su discípula con seriedad.

Yui: ¿Qué significa todo esto, Konata?- pregunta confundida a su prima y a su hermana menor.

Yutaka: Kuroi-sensei, onee-chan, es que...- Konata la invita con un gesto a que no continuara porque ella iba a dar su respuesta.

Konata: Les anuncio que la mala malosa de este cuento ha sido capturada- presenta a la desmayada Hiyori como si se tratara de una interesante atracción de circo-. Como le había dicho, sensei, todo se trataba de un arrebato de locura de Hiyori-chan, pero Minami-san y yo hemos logrado detenerla justo cuando iba detrás de Yu-chan y Patty-chan. Era por eso que necesitaba conseguir de incógnito la dirección, sensei.

Yui: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, prima?

Konata: Creo que será mejor hablar de eso después- mira un momento a Minami y Yutaka antes de continuar-. Por ahora estoy algo cansada y necesito también algo de agua.

Patricia: Yo te la serviré, senpai, y mientras tanto yo seré quien explique lo que pasó.

Yutaka y Minami se confían más cuando Yui vuelve a enfundar su arma y va en compañía de Nanako para escuchar la versión de Patricia sobre los hechos alrededor del doujin de Hiyori. Konata se sienta un momento en el sofá para descansar sus cansadas piernas y se relaja en espera de aquel vaso de agua que tanto ansiaba.

Yutaka: Onee-chan. Minami-chan y yo debemos irnos porque aún tenemos que atender los deberes escolares pendientes ¿Estarás bien sin nosotras?

Konata: No se preocupen, más bien deben centrarse en conocerse mejor, en vista de que ahora empezarán a salir entre ustedes, ¿no?- ambas chicas de primero se ruborizan pero no hacen nada para desmentir a la otaku- No se preocupen, no le diré a mi papá para que no las moleste, aunque sí voy a querer de vez en cuando saber cómo les va- dice con una sonrisa que daba confianza a las dos más jóvenes.

Yutaka: Sí. Supongo que no podía ser de otro modo, y además después de todo lo que ha pasado confío más en ti que en mi tío- ambas primas ríen divertidas, mientras que Minami sólo se limitó a sonreír suavemente.

Minami: Ya nos vamos, Yutaka- la pequeña asiente y ambas se van de allí agarradas de la mano rumbo a la casa de Minami.

Hiyori era la única compañía que contaba Konata en ese momento. Tal vez Patricia se estaba tomando su tiempo para servir el vaso de agua mientras contaba la historia a Yui y Nanako. Lo más seguro es que estuviera exagerando uno que otro hecho para hacerlo parecer más apasionante de lo que ya era. A pesar de todo, Konata vio divertido todo lo que había ocurrido, el doujin podía ser un vandálico acto que aún amenazaba el porvenir cercano de ella y siete de sus amigas, pero pensaba que no estaba de más atesorarlo por ser esto la apertura a una aventura detectivesca que posiblemente nunca podría vivir sin _Doujin Note_. En cierto modo Konata sentía que debía agradecer a Hiyori por haber caído en semejante nivel de locura, pero eso lo haría en algún otro momento, estaba muy cansada.

Patricia se estaba tardando, realmente se estaba esmerando en recrear los hechos para su propia diversión, a Konata eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Konata sentía que sería mejor si se recostaba un momento y tomaba una pequeña siesta mientras esperaba por su agua. Ya la despertarían en cuanto le trajesen el vaso.

* * *

**Cocina**

Patricia: ...Y entonces Konata-senpai agarra unas lanzas muy largas como para cazar ballenas y se las lanzó con una tremenda velocidad a Hiyorin, pero ella los esquivó como si fuera Neo esquivando las balas. That fight was incredible, and I was lucky for stay in this place.

Yui: ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?- Nanako mira a su amiga con cara de WTF mientras ella se ruboriza y trata de defenderse- E-es que tengo años sin estudiar francés, así que me olvidé de una que otra palabra.

Nanako: Martin estaba hablando inglés- respondió secamente, dejando completamente blanca a Yui.

Yui: E-estoy segura que tal vez confundiste u-una palabra o dos y...

Nanako: Es inglés.

Ya Yui no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Patricia buscaba en uno y otro lado los vasos y el agua pero no encontraba nada. Estaba segura de que sabía dónde solía Hiyori poner sus cosas, sólo que por un momento se le había olvidado.

Patricia: Como les iba diciendo, Konata-senpai después de todo eso saltó sobre unas cosas para así pelear contra Hiyorin en el aire, fue un recital de patadas que aún así Hiyorin fue capaz de bloquear en su mayoría. Yu-chan estaba asustada porque creía que esas patadas la alcanzarían a ella, pero yo le dije que no había nada que temer, pero entonces Hiyorin dio varios saltos mortales hacia atrás para esquivar los golpes devastadoras de la senpai...

Yui mostraba entusiasmo absoluto por la historia y parecía como si realmente estuviera viendo una pelea así, incluso se asustaba un poco en las partes de más suspenso y cruzaba los dedos por la victoria de su prima. Nanako en cambio veía demasiadas exageraciones en esa versión de los hechos y prefirió mirar a otro lado hasta que Patricia terminara con su cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Entrada**

Ayano: Finalmente llegamos.

Misao: No estaba tan lejos como pensábamos- dice aún apoyada por Ayano para poder caminar.

Todas las chicas faltantes se encontraban frente a la puerta y pasaron sin esperar a nada más, aunque vale decir que pasaban poco a poco para estar precavidas ante la posibilidad de que Hiyori les tendiera una emboscada. Al entrar no ven nada fuera de lo normal, excepto a Hiyori inconsciente en un sofá, y en el suelo estaba tirada Konata. Kagami se asusta al empezar a pensar en lo que le pasó a la otaku.

Kagami: ¡Konata! ¿Qué significa esto?

Tsukasa: ¿Qué hace Kona-chan tendida en el piso?

A Kagami no le importaba la razón por la que Konata estuviera ahí, el verla así le hizo pensar que Hiyori le hizo algo a Konata, o que tal vez alguien más la lastimó y la dejó ahí tirada. Como puede se suelta de Miyuki y Tsukasa y va a Konata para tratar de despertarla.

Kagami: Por favor Konata, abre los ojos. No me hagas esto, no cuando hemos llegado tan lejos para acabar con todo esto- dice tratando de no llorar por lo asustada que estaba, pero sentía que empezaba a fallar en aquel intento.

Miyuki: ¿Konata-san está herida o algo? Si es así hará falta llamar una ambulancia.

Kagami hace caso a la intelectual del grupo y revisa tanto como puede el cuerpo de Konata en busca de golpes u otros maltratos, pero no encuentra nada. Suspró aliviada al comprobar que Konata respiraba con normalidad y no mostraba señal alguna de dolor.

Kagami: Al parecer sólo está dormida. Es muy probable que se cayera del sofá en el que dormía y no sintió nada- dijo tratando de fingir estar enfadada con Konata, aunque en el fondo se sentía inflada de felicidad.

Misao: Esa es una buena noticia- asiente tranquila desde el apoyo que le brindaba Ayano-, ¿pero qué hay de Hiyori-chan?

Miyuki: Tiene un chichón en la cabeza, así que sólo está desmayada- todas se alivian aún más porque nadie había salido herido.

Kagami no era capaz en ese momento de disimular su alegría y abrazó con fuerza a Konata a modo de felicitación por ser capaz de poner fin a todo aquel problema. Realmente no había nadie como Konata para solucionar un problema como ese, nadie más lo hubiese podido hacer si no fuese por su extraña intuición otaku y sus gustos bastante raros. Por una vez su mala costumbre acabó por ser una salvación para todas.

Kagami: Gracias, Konata- susurra de manera que las demás no la escucharan hablando con su durmiente amada-. Creí por un momento que tendría que actuar para salvarte, pero resulta que tú nos salvaste a todas y ahora sí podremos acabar con todo esto. Te amo, mi demente otaku.

Konata: No es... lo más romántico que haya escuchado... pero igual me ha llegado al corazón.

Kagami abre algo asustada los ojos y encuentra los de Konata abriéndose lentamente. No iba a gritar ni reprender a la otaku, pero tampoco fue capaz de esconder su intenso rubor al saberse descubierta precisamente por la chica que amaba.

Kagami: E-e-e-ehhhhh... N-no es que yo quise decir...- no continúa porque Konata le atraviesa un dedo en los labios.

Konata: Eres demasiado ingenua a pesar de todo, Kagami-sama. Parece que olvidaste que a mi parece bien esto, y además había dicho también que está bien que me lo digan abiertamente. Puedes decírmelo otra vez, quiero escucharlo.

Ambas habían olvidado completamente que estaban siendo acompañadas. Kagami sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento por lo fuerte que le latía, faltas no le faltaban de decirle a Konata cuánto la amaba y mimarla en ese momento por todo lo que Konata fue capaz de lograr. Miyuki, Tsukasa, Misao y Ayano se dan cuenta que Konata se había despertado, pero no se acercan, pues todas presentían que estaban por presenciar algo importante.

Tsukasa: Yuki-chan, ¿acaso ellas...?- dice en apenas un susurro que las tres chicas que la acompañaban escuchan pero Kagami y Konata no.

Miyuki: No lo sé, parece que Kagami-san nos va aclarar esa duda.

Ayano: No digas nada, Misa-chan. Si arruinamos el ambiente, Hiiragi-san se podría enfadar mucho contigo- Misao asiente y hace como que cerraba sus labios con una cremallera.

Kagami: E-es verdad, he estado desde hace un tiempo enamorada de ti pero me daba vergüenza decírtelo- Konata sonríe, pero no con burla sino con auténtico cariño por la sinceridad de Kagami-. En un principio quería acabar con todo esto porque me enfurecía aparecer desnuda en un doujin haciendo toda clase de cochinadas, pero al reflexionar más a medida que trataba de buscar y mientras más te veía ayudándome, también recordé que no soportaría que tú quedaras marcada por algo como esto. Preferiría aparecer yo en mil entregas más como esa antes de permitir que tú aparecieras en uno más. Te amo, te amo y me preocupaste cuando viniste acá sola.

Konata: No hace falta que te pongas así, Kagamin- nota unas pequeñas lágrimas empezando a salir de las orbes de Kagami y las limpia con delicadeza-. Tú sabes que trabajo en un café cosplay, y eso implica que aparezca ante los clientes en cualquier clase de trajes sin importar si parece muy pequeño. Aunque tengo que confesarte que también me molestaba un poco cuando te frutraste esa vez que fallamos en hallar a _Doujin Note_, en ese momento me parecía que ya no podía sólo divertirme mientras estabas forzada a hacer todo sola- Kagami se limpia sola las lágrimas que escapaban cada vez con mayor libertad-. Ven a mis brazos, mi linda tsundere.

Kagami: No me digas así en un momento como este- ambas chicas se atrapan en un fuerte abrazo antes de hacer que sus labios entraran en contacto por un breve instante.

Las otras chicas estaban petrificadas en su lugar, en efecto sí había algo entre Konata y Kagami. Tsukasa toma alegre la mano de Miyuki, y ambas se comunican por medio de contacto visual que no estaría mal si ellas también revelasen lo suyo. Misao sentía unas ganas tremendas de gritar conmovida por la escena, pero Ayano le tapaba la boca con una mano y le pellizcaba una mejilla con la otra para recordarle que no debía romper bruscamente el ambiente.

Nanako: ¡Muy bien! Parece que Izumi decía la verdad- entra la rubia bruscamente en la sala y asusta a todas las chicas, pero alcanza a ver a Konata y Kagami besarse antes de que reaccionaran-. Deberías llevar a Hiiragi a tu casa o a un hotel. Estás en una casa ajena y deberías mostrar un poco de respeto, Izumi.

Konata: Erm... Sí. Lo siento, sensei. Es que había sacado un dulce y me lo comía pero se me atoró en la garganta y no podía respirar y Kagami me estaba dando respiración boca a boca y...- Nanako hizo un gesto para que se callara porque no quería escuchar más cuentos extraños de ella ni de nadie más.

Nanako: Mejor ahórrate tus explicaciones absurdas. He cargado demasiado mi cabeza con fantasías ridículas al punto que ya ni quiero conectarme en cuanto vuelva a mi casa- Konata empieza a preguntarse qué clase de cuentos le habría echado Patricia en la cocina, suponía que debió inspirarse bastante en sus relatos-. Por ahora me importa más llevar a Tamura para ver cómo se encuentra. Si es verdad que ella perdió la cabeza, entonces requiere de un tratamiento para ver si vuelve a los estudios pronto, pero por ahora es peligroso dejarla así como está.

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a decir nada, ninguna tenía nada en contra de lo que fuese a hacer Nanako, tenían en cambio mil razones para esperar que lo en que fuera que consistiera el tratamiento funcionara. Hiyori ya había causado demasiado daño sin darse cuenta realmente. No podían hacer de cuentas que no pasó nada y verla al día siguiente posiblemente peor.

Yui regresa acompañada de Patricia que continuaba con sus fantasiosos relatos, y la policía que la escuchaba muy emocionada. Kagami y Ayano especialmente escuchaban con una gota en la cabeza esas historias de cómo Hiyori y Konata viajaban entre dimensiones durante la pelea que tuvieron y que fueron incluso capaces de desviar el meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios. Nanako bufó fastidiada y llamó rápido a un centro psiquiátrico para internar a Hiyori antes de sentir ser ella quien lo necesitara.

Konata: Patty-chan, ¿y mi agua?

Patricia: Oops, es que no encontré los vasos. Tal vez Hiyorin los escondió o algo. Jejeje.

Tomó cerca de media hora para sacar a Hiyori de ahí, y por si acaso fue llevada en correas para evitar que cometiera algo peligroso. Nanako se va junto con los doctores y promete a las estudiantes que las mantendría al tanto de lo que ocurriese en adelante. Una vez que se va, Yui se ofrece para llevar a las chicas a sus respectivas casas, pero Kagami y Konata opinan que a pesar del agotamiento que tenían preferían ir caminando, y Tsukasa y Miyuki solo dan un par de pasos hacia atrás. Patricia, Misao y Ayano en cambio aceptan muy alegres y se van en la patrulla de Yui, claramente sin saber lo que les esperaba.

* * *

**A mitad de camino**

Konata: ¿Que ustedes qué?

Kagami: ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes, Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: B-bueno, es que Yuki-chan y yo estábamos algo apenadas y...

Tsukasa y Miyuki ya sentían que era hora de revelar a Konata y Kagami lo que había entre ellas. Kagami sentía una gran sorpresa al escuchar de su propia hermana esa historia, mientras que Konata permanecía con su gesto habitual, pendiente a todo lo que fueran a decir acerca de ese noviazgo secreto que había entre ellas.

Konata: Nunca me esperé (o al menos no antes) que las dos chicas moe de mi clase fueran a quedar juntas antes de darme cuenta- dice con pose pensativa y mira con evidente interés a la gemela menor-. Y por cierto, ¿de qué manera se besan ustedes, eh?- Miyuki y Tsukasa se sonrojaron mucho y perdieron completamente la capacidad del habla, mientras que Kagami estaba escandalizada por esa pregunta.

Kagami: ¡Konata!

Konata: Vamos, Kagami. Si incluso cuando nos dimos cuenta ya todas nos vieron dándonos ese pequeño besito. Lo justo sería que nos dijeran si al menos se han besado una vez.

Miyuki: L-la verdad es q-que- Konata y Kagami dejan de discutir para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la de lentes- aún n-no nos besamos de esa manera, Konata-san, Kagami-san.

Konata: ¿En serio? Qué lastima. No pueden tener una relación oficial si no se han besado aunque sea una vez- Tsukasa y Miyuki se quedan paradas en sus lugares y se quedan atrás en relación a Kagami y Konata que avanzaron un par de metros antes de darse cuenta.

El silencio se había hecho por un momento entre nuestras protagonistas. Incluso Kagami, con toda su seriedad y realismo, sabía lo que estaban pensando su hermana y Miyuki. Ambas se miran tímidamente y se acercan, esperando que no fuera a pasar nada demasiado vergonzoso, y fue entonces que también ellas se dieron un beso bastante suave, incluso más que el primero de Konata y Kagami. Kagami sonríe a su hermana antes de continuar, pero Konata ríe divertida antes de decir qué le parecía gracioso.

Konata: ¿Saben? Yu-chan y Minami-san también se besaron cuando descubrieron que se amaban entre ellas, y francamente creo que ellas tienen unas cuantas lecciones para darnos- las otras chicas la miran extrañadas-. Creo que ellas sí se besaron con lengua.

Kagami: ¡No sigas más, Konata!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya está decidido, el siguiente será el último capítulo. Me esmeré para hacerlo lo más largo que me fue posible en apenas un día y medio porque también tenía otras historias por desarrollar. Este es el primero, pero de ninguna manera será el último fic largo que suba aquí, he de subir más, ya lo verán :D

Hasta otra


	25. Retorno a la hora cero

**Advertencia: **Y con este capítulo le pongo punto y final a mi primera obra larga de Lucky Star. Todos los derechos reservados y todo eso.

**Retorno a la hora cero**

Konata se queda toda la tarde en su casa tirada en la cama en la primera forma en que cayó. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas como no recordaba haberlas tenido en toda su vida. Tal era así que no cocinó nada a pesar de que se moría de hambre, y tampoco se conectó para jugar, sólo tenía su teléfono a un lado por si la llamaban y así tendría con quien quejarse y drenar todo su dolor hasta que quien fuera que llamara le colgara fastidiado. Nadie la llama ese día, al parecer las demás tenían algo que hacer, sabía que Kagami estaba mas o menos en las mismas condiciones y que seguramente ella tampoco se habrá levantado aún de su cama.

Konata: Lo que es la vida de un superhéroe... La próxima vez que quiera salvar a las demás voy a tener antes que sacar mis poderes haruhinescos y así pelearé sin sufrir estas consecuencias.

Yutaka llega casi una hora después y se ofrece para hacer la cena, en vista que Konata aprovechó su presencia para empezar a quejarse como si el dolor la estuviese matando. Esa noche no comieron como reinas, Yutaka era demasiado inexperta y aún tenía que aprender de parte de la misma Konata, pero la otaku sentía que con un poco de direccionamiento lo podría lograr. Yutaka al menos estaba satisfecha por el hecho de que esa noche no se acosaría con hambre.

* * *

**Residencia Hiiragi**

Tsukasa le estaba dando un masaje a los pies de Kagami, y esta sólo se dejaba mientras estaba relajada en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en que todo era real. Prácticamente sin querer se había confesado a Konata, y ella le correspondió plenamente y todo. Kagami sonríe al pensar en cómo todo iba a cambiar para mejor, Konata y ella podrían salir juntas a algo más que sólo comprar manga o novelas ligeras, tendrían citas reales y estarían en cualquier cantidad de lugares contemplando la belleza del mundo que aguardaba aún para celebrar el amor entre ellas.

Tsukasa: Menos mal que todo ha terminado- dice en cuanto termina de masajear los pies de su gemela y se relaja un momento-. Ahora podemos estar mejor, y todo gracias a Kona-chan.

Kagami: Es verdad- admite cerrando sus ojos y relajándose también-. No es que sea fácil admitirlo, pero lo hizo muy bien. Mañana podremos volver a encontrarnos todas, estoy deseando vernos en el almuerzo aún más que de costumbre.

El silencio se hace por un breve instante, mismo que aprovecha Tsukasa para levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación en vista que se estaba haciendo tarde. Tenían que madrugar para ir a clases y lo que había ocurrido horas antes no les iba a servir de excusa para tardarse. Kagami se queda en su cama y con un intercambio de gesto ambas se dan las buenas noches. Pronto Kagami también caería en el sueño, aún algo emocionada por todo lo pasado, por lograr confirmar que Konata sí pudo recibir sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Konata: ¿Y cuándo empezamos a tener niños, Kagami?- pregunta apenas empieza el almuerzo y Kagami se sonroja intensamente, pero no por la pregunta sino porque Konata no fue discreta al hacerla y medio salón la escuchó.

Kagami: ¡No digas cosas sin sentido como esa, Konata! Es demasiado vergonzoso, y además no es posible porque somos chicas.

Konata: ¿Entonces cuando adoptamos? ¿O prefieres apelar a la ciencia?- nuevamente no tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la voz.

Miyuki: Escuché que hay avances muy importantes en ese sentido, aunque no muchas personas se sienten seguras aún ante eso, además que argumentan que esa manera de procreación es antiética...

Konata: Más antiética es la serie de experimentos que se hacen con animales que no quieren nada de eso y nadie dice nada, Miyuki-san- corta de manera rápida y certera-. Es como cuando para todo el mundo es aceptable el comercio de videojuegos pirata y después se ponen en contra de las páginas de descargas, o al revés.

Kagami: Lo que realmente me molesta es que vociferes eso, Konata...

Konata: Eso se puede resolver- toma a Kagami por la cintura y baja la voz hasta quedar un sutil y seductor susurro que aún Miyuki y Tsukasa pudieron escuchar, pero no así el resto del salón-. Kagamin Hiiragi, ¿quieres tener a mi descendencia? ¿O prefieres que yo tenga la tuya?

Kagami no respondió esta vez, el método de Konata la había dejado noqueada por completo. Tsukasa y Miyuki también quedaron totalmente impresionadas por esa forma de hablar de la otaku y casi se caían de sus propios asientos, pero a Konata más bien le parecía un motivo de orgullo lograr tal efecto. Kagami continúa en los brazos de Konata hasta que logró recobrar el conocimiento, pero nadie lo destacó en esta ocasión, para suerte de la tsundere.

El resto de la hora de la comida fue más normal, Konata volvió a sus discursos extraños acerca del anime y manga y las demás sólo intentaban seguir el paso a lo que decía. Patricia aparece en el salón y saluda a las chicas mientras buscaba un asiento para unirse a ellas para comer.

Konata: ¿Cómo está Hiyori-chan?

Patricia: She's fine, llamé esta mañana para saber cómo estaba- toma un poco de jugo antes de continuar-. Al parecer confirmaron que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero me dijeron que eso tenía arreglo. La cosa es que su estado es operable, todo se trataba de que tenía problemas en su cerebro. Supongo que en unas semanas podrá estar aquí de vuelta y ni siquiera necesitará de tratamiento.

Konata y Kagami sonríen aliviadas de ver que Hiyori no tendría que ausentarse permanentemente de las clases, suponían que al final incluso la misma dibujante era una víctima más en todo lo que había ocurrido. Patricia come con calma y luego se acuerda de algo que quería decirle a Konata.

Patricia: Una cosa, Konata-senpai- la mencionada le presta la atención demandada-. Me hubieras avisado que the cop girl estaba completamente loca cuando está al volante. Casi nos mata a las senpais y a mí cuando un coche la adelanta. Parecía poseída por el demonio.

Konata: Lo siento, Patty-chan. Es que no estaba prestando atención cuando se fueron con mi prima- miente con descaro porque sí sabía lo que ocurría el día anterior-. Supongo que colmillo-chan y su novia la pasaron mal en el viaje...

Kagami: No lo digas de ese modo, Konata...- corta con tono compasivo.

La hora de la comida termina y Patricia se va igual de rápido como había llegado. Kagami también se va de mala gana y reprochó un poco a Konata cuando la abrazó por detrás y le pidió un beso de despedida ante todo el mundo. Nanako también regañó un momento a Konata y después la mandó a sentarse porque ya se estaban atrasando en la clase.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Parecía ser obra del destino, tal vez alguien lo había planeado bien, o incluso pudo ser casualidad, pero el caso es que las nueve estudiantes se encuentran en la salida y se muestran entusiasmadas al tener todas la misma idea.

Yutaka: ¿Vamos a visitar a Hiyori-chan?

Misao: Eso es lo que estaba por decir.

Ayano: No creo que haga falta pelear por eso, Misa-chan- abraza a su colmilluda novia y mira las demás-. Supongo que tendremos algunas dificultades para visitarla todas juntas, ¿verdad?

Kagami: Es lo más probable, pero igual tenemos que desearle suerte- todas asienten y van juntas para hacer aquella visita.

Cada una de las chicas va junto a su respectiva enamorada, y así Konata iba (muy) pegada a la ruborizada (casi a reventar) Kagami, Miyuki y Tsukasa iban agarradas contentas de la mano, Ayano y Misao emulaban a la pareja anterior, Yutaka y Minami iban juntas y muy contentas pero obviamente la sonrisa de Yutaka era mucho más expresiva que la de Minami, y al final estaba Patricia por su lado pero no estaba preocupada en absoluto. Muy pronto Patricia se encontraría con Hiyori y le daría todo su apoyo mientras estuviera internada.

* * *

**Hospital**

Hiyori parecía como si nada leyendo un doujin común y corriente (ni era yuri siquiera), estaba vestida con la clásica bata de paciente y se encontraba en la cama donde la habían asignado. Era como si los sucesos de _Doujin Note_ jamás hubiesen ocurrido. Patricia es la primera en asomarse por la puerta y casi corre para abrazar a Hiyori, y ella le corresponde muy contenta, y es después que aparece Konata mientras que las demás esperan afuera.

Konata: Veo que te encuentras muy bien, Hiyori-chan.

Hiyoria: Sí, estaba leyendo un poco antes de que me dijeran qué tratamiento me iban a dar- cierra el doujin y abraza con más estrechez a Patricia-. Francamente no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, pero Kuroi-sensei me dijo todo y no me lo podía creer al principio. Supongo que me pasé esta vez. Lo siento mucho, Patty-chan, Konata-senpai.

Konata: No pasa nada- calma con su mayor sonrisa gatuna-. La verdad es que fue muy divertido y todo lo demás. Tal vez deberías perder la cabeza alguna otra vez...

Kagami: _¡No creas que no escuché eso, Konata!_

Hiyori: ¿Kagami-senpai también está aquí?- pregunta entre sorprendida y algo asustada por el grito.

Patricia: Todas han venido aquí a verte- aclara estrechando también su abrazo-, incluso Yu-chan y Minami-san. Desde que te trajeron aquí no me he dejado de preguntar cómo estabas. You don't know how I missed you, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: Patty-chan- un intenso rubor aparece en su rostro y apenas sí puede mantener su vista cruzada con la de la rubia.

Konata veía con satisfacción que Hiyori y Patricia por un momento dejaron de prestar atención a todo lo demás sólo para verse entre ellas. Patricia toma delicadamente el rostro de Hiyori y le da un corto y casto beso para que Hiyori no olvidase, pase lo que pase, que desde un principio Patricia había hecho todo por su amor a ella. Hiyori sonríe feliz de ver que ni siquiera estaba enfadada en lo más mínimo y sostuvo el abrazo tanto tiempo como le fue posible.

Patricia: Yo sé que saldrás de esta operación muy bien y que volveremos a estar juntas haciendo todos los doujinshi que quieras, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: Gracias, Patty-chan. Empezaré otra vez y no volveré a llevar a los extremos la intimidad de mis amigas.

Konata: En ese caso voy a llamar a las demás para que también vengan a verte, Hiyori-chan- la dibujante y la extranjera asienten a la vez para comunicar que no había problema-. Yu-chan, Minami-san, vengan ustedes primero.

Yutaka: Hiyori-chan, me alegro de ver que estás bien esta vez- saluda con una radiante sonrisa que Hiyori le devuelve.

Minami: Es bueno saber que te encuentras mejor. Supongo que no las pasado mal aquí- Hiyori le sonríe a ella también.

La dibujante nota de pronto que Minami y Yutaka habían entrado a la habitación tomadas de la mano, y entonces empieza a sufrir sus acostumbrados ataques y mira a todas diracciones.

Hiyori: Papel y lápiz... ¿Dónde hay papel y lápiz? Necesito papel y lápiz...

Konata: Ahora sí que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- sonríe burlona y su prima no comprende lo que estaba pasando.

El resto de la visita sirvió para aclarar la razón de la demencia de Hiyori. Resultaba que anteriormente el problema que tenía Hiyori en su cerebro no tenía tratamiento quirúrgico y por eso mantuvieron a raya su demencia con medicinas, pero ahora en cambio había la posibilidad de ayudarla a superar el problema y nunca más tendría que recurrir a ningún tratamiento para suprimir su disociación. Miyuki no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar nota sobre ello y así tener un tema más sobre el cual saber responder las preguntas que usualmente hacían sus amigas.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Sólo Konata y Kagami llegan a casa y se van directamente a la habitación de la primera. Yutaka se fue a casa de Minami para estudiar nuevamente, mientras que las demás se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y Kagami quedó en ir a casa por la noche. Ambas sabían a qué habían venido, querían compartir un poco una con la otra para estrechar más la reciente relación que había entre ambas. Empezarían con un beso que Konata daría casi por sorpresa debido a que Kagami se sentía algo apenada como para hacerlo.

Konata: Ahora que todo acabó, ¿qué crees que podríamos hacer ahora, Kagami-sama?

Kagami: Aún no creo que todo haya terminado- interrumpe con tono algo misterioso-. Para que esto se acabe debemos deshacemos de las copias del doujin, Konata.

Konata: Eso no es un problema, yo ya quemé las copias- Kagami queda boquiabierta por esa noticia absolutamente inesperada.

No era normal, o mejor dicho no se había dado nunca el caso en que Konata saliera por su propia voluntad de un doujin, sea cual sea. Kagami por un momento se imagina que debió ser algo duro para su novia, tal vez incluso lloriqueó como una niña pequeña que pierde un dulce cuando prendió fuego a las copias del doujin. La abrazó por un momento, más para reconfortarla (por si acaso) que para felicitarla por aquel acto final. Konata también abraza a Kagami y ambas se sientan en la cama.

Kagami: No pensé que harías algo así por ti misma antes que nadie más lo hiciera- admite con la voz algo temblorosa-. Creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte hacer esto por nuestro bien, Konata.

Konata: Obvio que sí- baja un poco la vista y suspira con tristeza-. No puedo tener esas copias si mi padre tiene la posibilidad de volverlos a leer y pierde la cabeza otra vez. Ya extraño mis queridas copias y las escenas en las que aparecemos tú y yo, pero sería un problema tenerlas con mi padre cerca- a Kagami le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza al entender la verdadera razón de Konata para destruir sus queridas posesiones.

Kagami: Con que era eso...

Konata: Pero eso ya no importa- sin previo aviso salta sobre Kagami y la tumba sobre la cama-. Te tengo a ti, y creo que con eso debería bastar.

Kagami: Dices eso como si te estuvieras conformando- mira a otro lado, apenada ante lo que sabía que venía.

Konata: No estoy diciendo eso. Creo que de todos distintos escenarios que se pudieran dar para mí en este momento, este es por mucho el mejor, Kagamin.

La joven tsundere estaba bastante roja y a la vez feliz por lo que había dicho Konata. Mostraba a su manera que le encantaba estar con ella, le decía que a pesar de su extraña jerga otaku la valoraba de verdad. Ambas se dan un beso que duro hasta que el aliento duró.

Kagami: ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta algo pícara pero aún ruborizada.

Konata: No creo que haga falta decírtelo, pues estás tú sola, yo sola, la casa sola...- nuevamente las dos se besan- Sólo te digo que mañana empezaré a extrañar tener una interesante aventura.

Kagami: La verdad es que yo no, y espero que nunca más tenga que pasar por esto. Pero por ahora...- aprovecha para dar a ambas la vuelta y así queda encima de Konata- Sólo pensemos en nosotras y en nada más. Te amo, Konata.

Konata: Y yo a también te amo, y también quiero ver de qué eres capaz, Kagamin- ríe burlona antes que Kagami empezara a mostrarle lo que tanto quería.

* * *

**Cuartel de la policía**

Jefe: ¿Está usted seguro que está bien?

Soujiro: Sí, claro que estoy bien.

Jefe: ¡Nada de trucos!

Soujiro: Le estoy hablando con la verdad- replica casi lloriqueando.

Jefe: Muy bien. Te lo puedes llevar, Narumi-san.

Yui: Lo haré.

Yui había conseguido ofrecer su ayuda al padre de Konata y éste pudo salir de la comisaría. Soujiro extrañaba su casa y estaba muy ansioso por volver, pero Yui primero debía conseguir algo para él.

Yui: Un momento, tío- le da un frasco de pastillas al mencionado-. Esto es el medicamento que te han recetado para asegurarse por unos días que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste.

Soujiro: Te lo agradezco de corazón- toma una pastilla y se la toma-. Nada mal, sabe a fresa.

Yui: Yo te llevo a casa.

Ambos llegan hasta el estacionamiento y Yui enciende el coche, pero Soujiro se acuerda de algo importante.

Soujiro: Oh, por cierto- saca su frasco y se lo muestra a su sobrina- ¿No te has tomado tu tratamiento? Me refiero a ese que inhibe tu locura por la velocidad y eso.

Yui: Por supuesto que no, tío- enciende el auto y arranca-. Casualmente es la hora de que me lo tome y lo tengo en... ¿Eh?- revisa en sus bolsillos y la guantera pero no encuentra su tratamiento- Pero si lo tenía aquí y todo...

Soujiro: Oh, no. Eso significa que...

¿?: _Yui... Es hora que vivas tu fantasía de dejar en pañales a cualquier conductor de Fórmula 1..._

Soujiro: Erm... ¿Me estás escuchando, Yui?

¿?: _Las señales de tránsito son para tontos que no tienen bien puestos los pantalones. Vamos a mostrarles a esos tontos que están afuera cómo se conduce de verdad_.

Soujiro: ¿Yui?- empieza a asustarse y se ajusta tanto como puede el cinturón de seguridad.

Yui: Llegó la hora de pisar el pedal de verdad...- si antes era una chica demente en el asfalto, ahora Soujiro comprobará en carne propia que aún no había visto nada.

Soujiro: Quiero a mi mami...

**Fin**

* * *

Soy malo con los finales, principalmente porque me gusta mucho darles largas a las historias, pero creo que me quedó bien. Queda de parte de ustedes el verdicto final, pero el caso es que el fic ha terminado. Tal vez trabaje pronto en otra historia, pero eso será para después, por lo pronto ha llegado la hora de que trabaje en la continuación de _Recuerdo de un casi romance_, que he prometido más capítulos a quien me lo pidió y hasta ahora lo he pospuesto. Un saludo cordial a todos los que me han seguido y ojalá cada uno tenga varias historias para subir, porque así las grandes páginas prosperan :)

Hasta otra


End file.
